DREAMSTATE
by N.V.9
Summary: When I'm awake, I'm stupid hated me, but when I'm asleep, I become someone else. I'm a warrior with incredible powers and one of the strongest in the game. So every second I'm awake, I wish to be asleep. And when I'm asleep, I never want to wake up.
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Rabid wind jutsu!" A voice rang out followed quickly by another, "Water needle jutsu!" both attacks struck as one hitting their opponent. A scream filled the grassland before another computeriezed voice announced:

Number 57318 has fallen

Number 57318 lost fifteen levels

Number 57318 lost fifteen levels

Then said man groaned and disappeared with a pop.

Two people Stood gazing down at the spot the man had just vanished from. Both were dressed in identical clothing in shades of black. Both had masks with a hood attached to a jacket over their hair. The only difference was one mask showed the structure of a fox while the other a rabbit both in black. Only the highest and most strongest players could claim one of these high-tech mask as their own and only they had the full complete mask. Even during a fight the mask wouldn't come off. It even altered their voice to sound how they wanted them to.

The two left looked at one another and felt depressed.

"I thought he would at least put up a fight." the Fox masked grumbled. The Rabbit masked ignored his friend as he tapped his mask twice. Inside the mask a screen popped up showing maps, his life, health, and anything else he needed to know. Right now he was searching for an opponent on this world base that was strong enough to give them a run for their money. So far nothing popped up.

"He wasn't even a challenge," the Rabbit replied after a small sigh escaped. "No one's ever a challenge any more." he tapped his mask again and the screen disappeared, leaving him to gaze into his friend's mask.

"Anything Hunter?" the other asked hopefully.

"No, Kyuubi, I think it's time to move on from here. It's been a while since we left this base anyway." Hunter replied.

"Okay," Kyuubi said making hand signs quickly. "Transport-" he started to say before Hunter stopped him with a hand on his sleeve.

"Look." he said indicating the direction with his head.

Kyuubi turned and saw three figures in grey and white make their way quickly to them. Tapping his mask once he grinned, "Hunter they might be what we're looking for."

Hunter tapped his own and laughed, "I think you might be right. They're not stronger then us but it's close." on his screen, it showed three red masses moving toward him. That was good. Red meant level 70 or over. He and Kyuubi both were already over a 100 and closely approaching 200, making them the only two with black mass. Which wasn't as easy as people thought. Leveling up in this game was a pain as your level changed when you met certain standards, which neither boy knew.

"Who cares." was the only response. Both boys calmly stood, waiting for the first attack. And to their annoyance nothing even came.

The three newcomers stood side by side, a hood coat covering their faces. "Are you known as Kyuubi and Masked Hunter?" the one in the middle asked after a small silence.

"Yes." Hunter said annoyed. Were they not as famous as he thought? After all their mask were known throughout the game. Anyone could see who they were since they were one of the few to actually accumulate an animal mask and since no mask could be replicated, it was impossible to mistake them for someone else. "Are you here to challenge us?"

The three looked at one another before kneeling, "No, we wish to train beneath you." the middle one said again.

'Are you kidding me!' Kyuubi yelled through the private link between himself and Hunter.

'Why doesn't anyone want to fight us? And if they do they fall just as quickly as they come." Hunter cried back.

'We're never going to have fun again, maybe we should just quit.' Kyuubi said back wanting to hit something.

'No, who knows, someone may try to take our place here and we can't let that happen.' Hunter said back.

"Just who are you?" Hunter asked tilting his head. His hood moving with him like a second skin.

The three on the floor stood like one almost as if they practice it and one by one they removed their hood and said their name.

"I am Artist."

"Skeleton."

"Medic." each bowing to the Fox and the Rabbit.

'Holy shit.' Kyuubi said.

'Aren't they?" Hunter asked trailing off.

'Yeah. I can't believe our greatest artist at our school want us to train them!'

'What do you think Sai, Kimimaro, and Kabuto would say if they knew it was us?'

'They, like the rest of the school, would make our lives hell.'

"So you want us to train you?" Kyuubi asked crouching down, "Why?'

"Because you are the strongest players in the game, we wish to be like you and someday have our own name said in awe." Sai said standing upright the other two on his left and right standing with him.

'If we train them they could turn on us.' Hunter said into the link.

'And when they do, they could give us the challenge we've been looking for.' Kyuubi said eagerly.

'My thoughts exactly.'

"Okay we'll train you on one condition, show us what you can do so we know we're not wasting out time." Hunter said.

As one the three got into a fighting stance and before they could do anything a beep was heard from Hunter's mask.

"Hold that thought, Kyuubi we have to go. Our lives are calling." he said running a hand down the inside of his arm from the elbow to the wrist. A light of numbers and letters appeared. "We'll take a rain check." Hunter said before pushing a series of numbers followed by a few letters. The light changed, now showing a row of buttons. Hunter pressed two and waved before pressing the last one and fading away.

"You're leaving?" Kabuto asked surprised stopping Kyuubi from following Hunter's lead. Kyuubi paused before pressing the last button.

"We do have lives you know?" he said amused.

"But we thought you were programs." Sai said shocked.

"No just players. Highly advanced players." Kyuubi waved, "Meet us here in seven hours." he added pressing the last button and fading away.

"They're human?" Kimimaro said shocked.

"I wonder who they are?" Sai asked.

"Come on guys we have to go to. Schools calling." Kabuto said mimicking Hunter and Kyuubi. The other two nodded, and they were gone.

Naruto opened his eyes. Removing the half mask from his face and the smooth cloth bands around his wrist, neck, and head, he sighed. "Today's going to be fun." he said and laughed. Putting the equipment in a box beside his bed he stood up and got ready for school.

"Naruto!"

"Yeah dad?"

"Hurry up."

"I am, give me ten minutes." Naruto shouted down. Kissing his fingers and pressing it against a picture of his mother he went to take a shower.

Ten minutes to the dot he was ready. Wearing black slacks, white button up long sleeve shirt and his black jacket, he went down stairs and sat in front of his father eating a bowl of fruit. He hated when his father got into his healthy food moods.

"So how was the game, anything knew?" His father asked. Minato the creator of 'DREAMSTATE', the game everyone wanted to play, but no one knew it was him that made it.

When his father had an idea he wanted to do he asked his younger brother, Naruto's uncle, to pretend like he made it because after the 'incident' the game wouldn't have even had a name.

The game where Naruto and his best friend Haku got to test drive in the beginning, making them the first ever to play the fantasy world. The game both boys pretty much ruled. They were like the spokesmen for his fathers creation. Their pictures of their avatars where everywhere. Heck they even had their own fan base.

Because DREAMSTATE was a profit fantasy game people played while they slept, Minato was making more money then the man that created the computer. With Naruto's and Haku's help the game was only making more money. Everything they had in the fantasy land, everyone else wanted. Only the Mask couldn't be bought but earned if you were one of the top 20 players.

The higher up you were the more details you gained. So far him and Haku were neck and neck so their Mask were more advanced then any other. If somehow someone beat them, they wouldn't lose their mask only details. They would, however, lose all the nice things that Mask could supply for them. All the information they could ever want was in them.

"Not really, me and Haku are still the best. No one so far has beaten us. Oh and a few kids from school ran into our avatars and want us to train them." Naruto laughed.

"Really?" Minato grinned back looking at his son. Practically a clone of himself.

"Yeah, we decided to do it. Maybe then they'd give us a challenge." Naruto said eating the last bit of his fruit.

"That gives me an idea." Minato said aloud.

"What?" Naruto asked warily. Every time his father said that something always changed. Not all of them for the better but still….

"What if we make a school. Now hear me out. I know my last idea was bad."

"Dad it was terrible, you wanted to make all new players start off in nothing but their underwear. Thank god we got you to reconsider that."

"It was a good idea. Players should start with nothing instead of the basics."

"Dad your idea." Naruto interrupted before his father could go on.

"What if we created a school and at the end a tournament. All the best players could sign up. You and Haku could be the ones that ran it. All the best players could fight and the final contestants would go against you. We could put your titles and mask on the line to make it interesting." Minato said planting the seed. He knew his son would think about it but would wait to speak to his best friend before anything was decided.

"That is actually a good idea, but I have to ask Haku. Maybe this was the challenge we've been wanting." Naruto stood and stretched. "I'll give you an answer later, I gotta go. Bye Dad." he said running out of the house to tell Haku the new idea.

Naruto jumped into the back of the waiting limo. Twenty minutes later he was outside of the hell of hells.

School. A place no one would wish upon their worst enemy.

"Naruto!" Haku shouted running to him. His long hair flying behind him, his clothes similar to Naruto's. Why did rich kids school feel the need to uniform everything? Naruto wondered.

"Hey Haku." Naruto said doing their handshake. Yes it was weird but who cared. After all they were the weirdo's of the school, might as well live up to the image. "Welcome back to the School of the Rich and Idiotic."

"Don't remind me." Haku pouted then laughed. "Are you ready for school?"

"Not really Haku, not really." Naruto said entering the school beside his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Oh hey my dad came up with a new idea." Naruto said once they were seated in their first period class.

"What is it this time?" Haku asked narrowing his eyes warily.

"This time it sounds like a great idea." Naruto laughed and then went on to explain what his dad wanted to do. By the time they were finished, the class room began to fill up.

Five minutes later Naruto felt like he was going crazy. "Why is school so long!" he whined hitting his head over and over on the desk.

"Naruto we've barely been here for five minutes." Haku said starting on the assignment the teacher handed out moments ago. "Guess what?"

"What?" Naruto.

"My brother's coming to visit."

"Which one, Z, S, or K?"

"Zabuza. He'll be here for a few weeks. Turns out he plays the game too."

"Haku who doesn't play?"

"No one. Kisame's coming home to stay though. Don't know about Sora though, haven't heard from him in forever."

"It's been forever since we saw either of them. Although, I could do with out Kisame, he's a little freaky."

"Tell me about it. He's moving this way with his roommate. They plan to start their own something or other with help from my dad and his roommate's dad."

"Knowing your brother it's probably perverted."

"True."

"Hey losers. Gossiping like little girls I see." someone called from behind them. Naruto and Haku turned to see the faces of the Annoying 8 aka the bane of their existence.

"What now Dog breath?" Naruto asked annoyed. It was the school's rule not to piss off Naruto. He was known to go berserk. Practically scaring the whole school. Which is why his only friend was Haku, oh and the family scandel didn't help much either.

Unlike Naruto, Haku was to sweet tempered to do anything or say anything bad about anyone for the most part. But he, like Naruto, had a very hot temper. He just controlled it better. Kiba knowing this didn't press his luck.

"What's your uncle planning? It's been like months since something knew happened in the game." Kiba barked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Why else would anyone talk to him? The only time he spoke to people was when they were asking about DREAMSTATE, which was fine with him but at the same time annoying.

"Kiba, why would the idiot know what his Uncle would do?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Kiba, Naruto's to much of an idiot to know anything." Ino said hanging on to her boyfriend, Shikamaru's, arm.

"Maybe because it's his Uncle." Choji said annoyed at the girls stupidity.

"Still…" Ino said.

"So anything knew?" Sasuke asked trying to keep Hinata and Shino between himself and the pinkett aka his stalker since the beginning of time. Shocking as it seemed, Sasuke was the school heartthrob along with his best friends Neji and Gaara. When those three were in a class together drool was everywhere. Thank god it was only him in this class. But the floor was starting to look a little shiny.

"Sasuke, how are you?" Sakura purred trying to look sexy.

"Hn." Sasuke said never looking away from Naruto and completely, like always, ignoring her. "So dobe, is he?"

"Why would I care? It's not my business." Naruto said. Since the beginning Haku and he decided to pretend they never played the game.

Reason one was because they didn't want to follow the crowd. They wanted to do their own thing despite the fact they were the first to play and still played, but none needed to know that.

Reason two and the reason why they lied. People would try to go after them in real life and the game. The game was all good and dandy they could kick anyone's ass but in real life, they knew their limits. And unlike the game they couldn't fight forever.

Reason three, if the second reason didn't hurt enough, they'd be surrounded by fans. People may have hated them out here but in their they were like gods or something. He was so not jinxing anything. Besides he liked being anonymous.

"Useless as always." a voice called from the left. Turning their heads they saw Kabuto, Kimimaro, and Sai standing like the pain in the asses they were. "Not that this isn't fun, but I've go news." Kabuto said dismissing Naruto and Haku. "We're going to be training under the one and only Masked Hunter and Kyuubi." a shock silence and then squeals and angry retorts followed. Everyone moved over to Kabuto's desk as he relayed what happened earlier.

"And they call us idiots." Naruto smirked causing Haku to laugh. A few minutes later the teacher got them all into order and the world turned as once again Kabuto and his crew were the envy of everyone.

For the rest of the day, Naruto and Haku, who by luck (Naruto's father) had every class together. And through every class they heard the same thing over and over again.

"I'm so jealous of the Three."

"Kyuubi training them."

"They get to see Masked Hunter everyday."

"Kyuubi is so hot!"

"Mask Hunter is dreamy!" and on and on it went. At first both boys thought it was funny but soon headaches began to form. At lunch time Naruto and Haku claimed their regular table. Both talking quietly to each other about what they wanted to do with the 'School'.

"I think we should let only red masses in." Haku whispered. Even though there was no one close enough to hear them. "The blues are two low and the greens and yellows even worse. What good would they do us?"

"But we have to play fair. We can't turn people away, that's like a lawsuit." Naruto said pushing away his half eaten burger.

"But yellows are new, though rare, since everyone's been playing the day the game came out. Greens are barely reaching level 20 and blues are only level 35."

"Yellows aren't rare. Everyone 15 and under is yellow. We just fight and battle in the higher sections."

"Whatever. If they fight and we kill them they lose level points and go back to the beginning."

"Same with the others."

"No the others just lose 10 levels or so depending on the moves we use. Yellow is the only one who loses all their level ups."

"Which is why yellow isn't rare. Black is rare." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Will you drop the yellow already and of course black is rare. We're the only two black masses in the game!" Haku hissed annoyed. "There are millions and millions of people playing all over the world, being how this is the only one that you could understand what everyone says."

"What's your point?" Naruto asked putting his head down and keep his eyes trained on a glaring Haku.

"My point….. I don't know anymore." he said losing the red in his face and going back to being the calm sweet tempered boy everyone knew.

"So it's agreed all colors enter?" Naruto asked scrubbing his eyes.

Haku huffed and said, "Fine if they want to start over be my guest. But if they fall in the school they cant enter it again." he stated daring Naruto to argue.

"Fine with me, I want stronger players not weak ones."

"Okay, good. When does your father want to add this in?"

"Knowing him, as soon as possible."

"So now that that's taken care of, what about the Three? They are our new apprentices."

"Not yet they aren't. We still haven't technically agreed. Why not let them join the 'School'?" Naruto said yawning. Grabbing his food and tossing it in the trash can only a few feet away he turned to leave the lunch room.

Haku, doing the same went on, "Because we said we'd look them over."

"We could fight them with max level and not worry about them. Let them join."

"I've been wanting to fight max level, I feel deprived." Haku said sadly.

"See we could use max and when they fall we'll tell them to join the 'School'." Naruto said smiling.

Haku thought about this and then grinned. "That works for me." with lunch over the boys went to class. A few hours later they went to Naruto's house and ate dinner, meaning takeout and spoke to Minato about their plans for the 'School'. When all of the things were in order, Haku said good bye and was taken home. Two hours later with homework done the two boys logged in.

They waited for only a few minutes before three forms shimmered in followed by a few others.

'Hunter, what is this?' Kyuubi asked looking at all the faces he recognized from school. The great thing about this game was that you couldn't hide your real face. As soon as you started you were you. Only the mask could hide you allowing you to change your name and code. Basically starting over with a high level already behind you. More people seem to come behind the first group of watchers. He saw teachers, students and relatives of his and Haku.

'I think Kabuto has a big mouth. They must have all come to watch the fight.' Hunter linked back. 'Or come to meet the elusive Masked Hunter and Kyuubi.'

'We must be making their day then.'

'Their life, actually. Wow these are our fans.' Hunter said looking at all the screaming girls and some guys.

'Hey it's your stepbrother Sora.' Kyuubi said restraining himself from pointing. 'He's pretty strong.'

'Crap. My cover is blown if he realizes I play this. It's only a matter of time before he figures out who we are.'

'Why is he talking to Kakashi and Iruka and all the other sensei's?'

'Friend's of his?'

"Care to explain the audience?" Hunter asked changing his voice to the deeper one he used in the game.

"When they heard we were going to be meeting you, they wanted to see." Sai said apologetically.

"I hope it's not a problem." Kabuto said as louder squeals were heard from all the girls and some guys at seeing the Legends of the game with their own eyes. Declarations of love were shouted out and the two were kind of surprised they weren't being swarmed.

'They probably fear us.' Kyuubi stated.

Hunter tapped his mask and looked around. 'It seems they are all mostly red save for a few blues.'

'Future students?'

'Possibly.'

"No, so long as they stay out of the way." Kyuubi said using the beautiful growling voice he used in the game. At once the squealing and yelling went silent so they all could hear him speak.

"Kyuubi." A voice called from the crowed.

Turning to the voice only to see none other then Kisame, both boys gulped and waited afraid that Haku's other brother would definitely find them out, standing by older clone of Sasuke and a few others in black and red.

"Yes?"

"Are you truly going to train these three?" he asked taking a step forward.

'Are we going to meet all of your brothers here!' Kyuubi ranted in the link. On the outside both were as calm as the wind.

'Possibly. Do you think they'll recognize us?'

"Who knows." Kyuubi said looking around. 'Your brothers are very high reds and so are the people with Kisame.'

"But you said-" Kimimaro said losing his smirk. The other two showing shock clearly on their face.

"I never promised anything. I do remember saying if you showed us something worth training we might take you on. So far we haven't seen anything."

"So if we fight you, we'll be your apprentices?" Sai asked hopefully.

"Sure, I know you're not going to beat us but if you end up impressing us we'll take you on. Deal?"

"Deal." the Three said.

"Step back!" Hunter called out tapping his mask again as everyone did as they were told. Instead of the black markings it changed into an ice blue shifting its form to look more rabid.

Kyuubi followed suit. His black markings went orange and more terrifying, fangs growing on either side of the painted mouth. When he spoke next his voice sent shivers down everyone's spine, "Show us what you got." he said ending up on all fours as his hooded jacket transformed into nine tails and his mask covered his whole body changing him into the fox that he was.

Hunter's body seemed to flex and stretch before his jacket wrapped around him changing into a true second skin. His body hunched into itself as he yelled out and slammed his palms against the ground. When he stood up once more he was shirtless and his mask rivaled that of the fox. Who knew a rabbit could look so frightening? His black pants hung on, becoming almost one with his body and his hair flew freely all around him, longer then what he would normally have. "Begin!" Hunter said flexing his muscles, seconds later he and Kyuubi went on the attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Sai, Kabuto, and Kimimaro looked around in surprise. How was it possible for one to move so quickly? They all thought.

"Back to back!" Kabuto yelled as they searched for signs of the two. Whispers broke out among half the crowd while the other half watched in silent interest.

"I don't sense them." Kimimaro said looking around.

"Hell! I don't even see them." Kabuto yelled back.

"Then you're not paying attention." a voice growled from above. Everyone there, shivered as they tried to place the voice.

"Boo." Kyuubi grinned in front of Sai.

Sai jumped in surprise and only had enough time to push his friends away as Kyuubi attacked. With out saying anything Kyuubi jumped into the air and tossed his head back. Not even seconds later many fire balls came at Sai. Each getting bigger the closer they got. Sai tried to move but the attack was to fast. One right after another, they engulfed him.

"AHHHH!" Sai screamed in pain.

On lookers looked in shock at the attack. These two were so strong in this form, that they didn't even need to use words or hand signs to attack. Everyone wanted to be like them. All of them wishing they could be trained by these two.

Number 13546 has lost 26 levels

"One down." Kyuubi grinned before disappearing again.

"Pay attention." another voice broke out behind Kabuto. Kabuto tried to move away but water shot out of nowhere wrapping itself around his body. "I wouldn't struggle. It only gets tighter." Hunter chuckled. His rabid features seeming to mock Kabuto. "Just let it be."

'Are you going to play or finish it?' Kyuubi said through their link.

Hunter turned his head as Kyuubi landed on all fours beside him. Each of his nine tails swaying in the air like fire.

'As if you weren't playing with him.' Hunter said back pointing a finger at Sai who was unconscious on the ground.

'I beat him.' Kyuubi argued back.

'But he only lost 26 levels.' Hunter teased, 'Either he's stronger then we thought or you're weak.'

Kyuubi growled in his direction. To the ones watching it looked like they were going to fight. Hunter knew Kyuubi would never attack. In life they only had each other. They weren't going to change in the game.

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you." Kyuubi growled turning away from Hunter and casting his gaze on Kimimaro. Kimimaro ignored him as he ran quickly through the hand signs. Already preparing himself for his best attack.

Kyuubi grinned cruelly. His fox teeth shining deadly to the world. Stalking gracefully to the last one standing he slowly shifted to his normal game form. 'A waste of max level. The only thing it's good for right now is taking out more life then normal.' he linked to Hunter.

'So I see.' Hunter replied sighing and slowly letting his form fade into his own.

"Bone Style: Bullet Jutsu!" Kimimaro yelled puffing up his chest. Opening his mouth, thousands of small objects exploded toward the fox walking calmly to him.

"Ice Wave Jutsu." Hunter said finishing his last sign with a carefree fashion. Kyuubi stopped and watched as every little bullet stopped. He grinned behind his mask as he looked at the wave made of ice curling inches from his body. 'Cutting it a little close, aren't we?'

'Have to give them a show. Besides there is no point in losing life.'

'As if I'd lose much. An attack like that wouldn't even draw blood.'

'Now who's playing?'

'Shut up.' out loud he said, "My turn."

Kimimaro didn't seem to hear him as he said in awe, "That was my strongest attack. No one's ever stopped it."

"I guess I'm no one." Hunter said crossing his arms.

'Why don't you finish your fight and leave me to mine.' Kyuubi linked.

'But you had a fight.' Hunter said turning toward Kabuto who was gasping on the floor as the water took up his air. The great thing about max level was their attacks stayed even long after they changed back. "Water Smash Jutsu." Hunter said slamming his hands together boredly. The water exploded sounding like a storm over an ocean.

"AHHHHH!" Kabuto screamed.

Number 18975 has lost 15 levels

'Really that's all you could take?' Kyuubi's laughter echoed through the link.

'Shut up! I don't want to kill him. We need high players. And no ones ever lasted as long as he has in the water.'

Kyuubi stopped in front of a shocked Kimimaro, gather chakra into one fist he said, "Rule number one, never stop until you're dead." with that he brought up his fist and slammed it into Kimimaro's stomach, sending him flying into the crowd.

Number 14564 has lost 5 levels

'Before you say anything, I did that on purpose.' Kyuubi said turning to Hunter.

'Right…' Hunter replied, "Listen up." he said ignoring Kyuubi's rant in the link. "All of you want to be like us right? Well now's your chance. I'll only say this once. You all will pass the word on. Kyuubi and I are tired of fighting weak opponents. We want a challenge. Starting three days from now, tournaments will be held in every land base. The top three winners of each one will win a chance to enter our future school. You may enter only two. If you lose a second time you're band from the rest. We want strong players not weak ones if anyone blue and under or more like 35's and under wish to enter, I strongly advise you either get stronger or don't bother entering. We want a fight not a walk in the park."

'I thought you said-' Kyuubi began turning to face Hunter.

'So? I'm talking shush.' "Tournaments will go on for the next month. Every three days another will open up." 'Did I get everything?'

'I don't remember the last part or any of it for that matter.' Kyuubi laughed.

'I added it and improvised a little. I'm pretty sure you're father will agree with me.'

'You would be right.' Kyuubi looked at the Three standing slowly. Their bodies swaying. Even though the game wasn't real and induced while you slept you still felt what your avatar felt. When you woke up it was like nothing happened.

"You three." Kyuubi growled. Sai, Kimimaro, and Kabuto froze as he spoke. They were beyond humiliated. Not only wouldn't Hunter and Kyuubi train them now, but they lost almost as soon as the fight started. "You will not enter any tournaments." Kyuubi said. The Three stiffened in shock. How could this happen? Did they not impress the two at all?

"Why?" Kabuto quivered. Their life was officially over. Now the world would know they were the first ones banned.

"Because you're already in." Hunter said. "Now go celebrate or something we have to go." like before Kyuubi and he both logged out by running a hand down the inside of their arms from the elbow to the wrist. Repeating the same action as before. Both players bowed as they faded away.

X~x~X

"So what do you think schools going to be like?" Minato asked his son as they ate breakfast.

Naruto grinned. His father must have watched the whole thing on his computer if the bags under his eyes were any indication. "Interesting."

"I like Haku's rules. Should have thought of them myself." Minato laughed.

"Not that I'll ever tell him, but I like them too. Gotta go dad. Get everything ready." Naruto said giving his dad a hug.

He heard his father shout, "Already am." as he shut the door.

"Today is going to be something." Naruto said to himself. And of course he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Naruto sighed as the school came into view. "Today is going to be a pain. The Three are going to be total jackasses." closing his eyes he tried not to fall asleep. But the ride was just so relaxing. So peaceful. So-

"We're here Master Naruto." his driver said as he opened the door. Naruto frowned but got out none the less. "Master Naruto shall I wait?"

"Why would you wait? I'm going to be here for like ever." Naruto said confused.

"But Master Naruto there is no one here." the driver said glancing around. To Naruto's surprise he was right. The whole school was empty. Not even a car was in the parking lot.

"What the?" where was everybody.

"Naruto!"

Turning his head he saw Haku walking to him.

"Hey do we have a holiday or something?" Naruto asked walking toward him. Once their hand shake was over Haku grinned.

"No. No one showed up. Everyone's training."

"Training?" now he was lost. What the heck could be going on that he didn't remember.

"For the 'School' remember? Everyone here is training so they could enter the tournament and then hopefully our 'School'."

"Wow. You know I thought something would go down but I didn't expect anyone to miss school for the game. Isn't that taking it to the extreme?"

"It's not just the school. It's the whole town. Everything's closed everywhere. No one even bothered to show up to anything. It said on the news that even concerts were canceled until the players have been picked to join our 'School'."

"People are weird. So what do we do now?"

"I say we go home and help your dad with the 'School' and hopefully come up with a better name."

"Works for me."

Twenty minutes later but boys entered Naruto's house.

"Dad I'm home."

"Me too." Haku said tossing his bag and shoes beside Naruto's things beside the door.

"What are you guys doing? I thought I told you not to skip." Minato said coming from his computer lab.

"Schools canceled. No one showed up." Naruto said walking past his father and sitting down on one of the vacant chairs by the main computer.

"Not event the principle showed up. So you're stuck with us." Haku added taking another chair.

Minato thought about this for a moment before grinning. "Wonderful." Sitting down in the chair between the two he hit a few buttons and a diagram showed up. "What do you guys think?"

"It looks like a school." Naruto said annoyed.

"it is a school." Minato laughed.

"When we meant school we didn't literally mean school." Haku said trying not to laugh.

"What did you mean?" Minato said pouting. He worked so hard to make this and now they were telling him no. Would the world ever say yes to him?

"It's not bad dad, it's just I wanted more of a…."

"Gym like thing." Haku finished. "Just without the equipment."

"A big one. With five different rooms." Naruto said quickly.

"One for each thing we will be teaching. Element attacks. Weapon attacks. Hand to hand. Speed, and the actual training area."

"Make that one the center room. No roof on either of these. Open spaces with walls surrounding the areas."

"Make the four rooms hook off the corners." Naruto said.

"Hey now slow down. I can only type and change so fast." Minato said grinning. These boys were practically one. They knew each other inside and out and they knew exactly what they wanted.

"Sorry." they both said sheepishly. Two hours later they got their perfect 'School'.

"Now the name." Minato said.

"Hm." they all said thinking. What could they call their perfect creation?

"Boost?" Minato asked.

"What?" Naruto said confused.

"Boost. Because that's what you guys are going to be doing. You're boosting their levels."

"No." Haku said dryly. Minato slumped once again he was denied.

"Paradise?" Naruto asked doubtfully.

"Not when we start on them." Haku said frowning.

"They're going to hate it and us." Naruto said.

"Why? You guys are the hero's of the game." Minato asked confused.

"Yes but we don't plan to make weak players. We want strong ones." Naruto said slowly.

"Strong players mean harder training. We're not going to baby them." Haku said as if even a small child should understand it.

"You used to be nice." Minato said huffing. "Stop hanging out with my son. He corrupts you."

Both boys laughed at this.

"I'm serious." Minato said trying not to grin.

"Whatever dad. The school needs to have one name. Too many names and it gets shortened down." Naruto grinned swinging an arm around his father's shoulders.

"Atrocious." Haku said snapping his fingers.

"What is that?" Minato asked racking his brain for the word.

"Means bad, cruel or ugly and it's perfect." Naruto said laughing. "Haku you are the greatest."

"How is that a good name?" Minato asked annoyed at being out done by his son and his son's best friend.

"Because that's exactly what we are going to give them." Naruto said patting his back. "Type it up and lets get to the tournament."

"Arena obviously." Minato said quickly typing in the name. Saving it into program and then he switched scenes. "I already got started. Take a look."

"Wicked." Naruto said.

"Looks like the one's the gladiators used to fight in. It even has the king's section." Haku smiled leaning forward.

"Yep. That's where you guys are going to be sitting. I already have all five ready to go. In three days the first one will go out and every three days after that another one will appear."

"Not bad. Wait sitting?" Naruto asked frowning.

"Of course. You guys are running this thing. You have to go. Who else will be the judges or the one's in charge of this whole thing?"

"He's right." Haku said rubbing his chin. "Everyone is going to be in it."

"Great." Naruto groaned flopping back into his chair.

"We get to make the rules." Haku said trying hard not to copy Naruto.

"Yay." Naruto said sarcastically waving his arms lazily.

"Rules are done. Everything goes. The first one to fall is out." Minato said.

"so we get to watch everyone play while we referee?" Naruto asked.

"Think of this as observation for future students." Minato said.

"I guess. Fine but do we have to go to the center and be gawked at and start the fight?"

"No. you sit in your chairs. They go into the arena and fight it out. When you get to the last fifteen you let them fight it out. Last three standing are given the go ahead to join." Minato said feeling smarter now. He was back on top of things. "You can throw in a few words if you like though."

"I like it." Haku said.

"How are they all going to fit?" Naruto asked. "And what if they all join this one?"

"Then less Arena's to visit." Minato said smugly. "Besides, I made it so the Arena could only take one hundred people."

"So what? The first hundred in get to fight? What if they are all yellow or something?" Haku asked rolling his eyes.

"They wont be."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I sent the note out this morning. Everyone right now is barley receiving the notice."

"What notice?"

"You have to fight your way into the Arena." at this both boys grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Dad Haku's staying over tonight." Naruto yelled as he and Haku ran up the stairs, "We're going to hook up now."

"Okay, I'll watch from here. If you need a change give me a sign." Minato yelled going into his lab.

"Kay!" Naruto yelled back. Pushing open his door he went to his closet and pulled out the box of extra equipment Haku used whenever he stayed over. "Here."

"Thanks." Haku said laying down on the extra bed. Naruto took his box from under his bed and laid down. Both boys took a few seconds to hook up.

"Ready?" Haku asked.

"Yes." Naruto said. At once the boys took a breath and closed their eyes. "Login." they whispered.

Kyuubi opened his eyes to find himself standing in front of the Arena Gate. 'It looks bigger.'

'I wonder why?' Hunter linked sarcastically. 'It looks better in person'

'Isn't my dad great?'

'YES I AM' Naruto and Haku chuckled as the words appeared inside of their mask.

'Dad, where is everyone?' Kyuubi asked looking at the blank landscape.

'Yeah I thought for sure someone would be here. Or more like everyone.' Hunter linked frowning.

'THEY WILL BE I'M BLOCKING THEM RIGHT NOW. THIS WAY YOU CAN BE PREPARED.'

'I think we're ready.' Hunter linked.

'IN THREE, TWO, ONE,'

At once the place was packed.

'Shit.' both boys said at the same time.

'IT'S YOUR SHOW, GET ON WITH IT.'

"Everyone shut up." Hunter said to the growing crowd. At once silence descended.

'IT'S CREEPY HOW YOU BOYS CAN DO THAT.'

'Shush.' Kyuubi said wanting to laugh, 'We need to look terrifying.'

'I'm talking here.' Hunter said annoyed.

"All of you are here for a reason and that reason is to enter this gate behind me." he waited until the crowd glanced at the iron gate and back again. "By now all of you have received the notice. You must fight to enter. When this gate opens it is a free for all. Everyone of you will be on your own. The world is your enemy. Only the first hundred will be allowed to enter after the last person makes it the gate automatically closes."

'GOOD ONE.'

"If you do not make it in this one remember there is four more opening up. For the hundred that make it in, you will be given a small break. When the last one enters the battle begins again. When the last fifteen are standing we will proceed from there. If you are not one of the three to win know that you only have one Arena left before you are disqualified."

'TIME TO GET TO YOUR SEATS BOYS.'

Running through hand signs faster then anyone could see the boys spoke quietly at the same time "Fire step jutsu."

"Water platform jutsu."

As both rose up, Hunter said, "And please do eliminate the weak."

As they got leveled with the top of the wall Kyuubi said. "See you on the inside." when they disappeared over the wall of the Arena the gate opened.

'BOYS THAT WAS GREAT!'

'Dad how are they doing?' Kyuubi asked slumping in his king seat. So far no one came in. 'I don't hear anything.'

'TRUST ME THEY ARE FIGHTING IT OUT.'

'Then why don't we hear anything?' Hunter asked pacing around his seat to Kyuubi's and back again.

'I SILENCED IT. FIGURED YOU BOYS WANTED TO RELAX BEFORE THE FUN BEGAN. OUCH THAT HAD TO HURT.'

'What had to hurt?' Kyuubi asked sitting up, 'I want to see.'

'NO. THIS IS MY TIME. YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO BE SURPRISED. AH HERE COMES THE FIRST ONE.'

At this both boys turned to see none other then Sasuke's clone.

'Figures he'd be the first, his mass is pretty impressive,' Haku smirked. Bowing to the older raven he pointed to a small flat stone, "Sit. Wait. Don't talk."

'You are hanging out with me to much.' Kyuubi linked relaxing into his chair.

'TOLD YOU!'

'Whatever.' Kyuubi linked.

'HERE COME FOUR MORE.'

Both boys watched as unknown people filed in. Seeing the only occupant sitting on one of the stones they each took a seat. None talking as they watched the two Legends looking down at them.

'HEY AREN'T THESE FRIENDS OF YOURS?'

Both glanced down as Sasuke and then Neji both entered. Two seconds later Gaara came in.

'Do you see drool yet?' Kyuubi joked.

Hunter laughed but said nothing.

'SEVEN MORE.' and on and on it went. In the end they only knew seven people, older Sasuke, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, Kisame, and a blond in the same cloak as Kisame and the first raven.

'Could have done worse.' Kyuubi said gazing at the familiar faces.

'They are very high reds.'

'But only three will enter. Lets hope one of them isn't Sakura. She'd be big time fan girl. Look she's cant decided if she wants to look at us or SNG.' Kyuubi linked.

'Lets hope she chooses them.' "Welcome winners of the challenge. Remember only when the last fifteen are standing will we stop the fight and give you a new set of rules. Until then beat the weak and make us not so bored watching you."

'Lets hope the three to win this don't suck.' Kyuubi linked as the fight began.

"Fight." Hunter said taking his seat.

At once the battle broke out. Jutsu's were yelled back and forth and skin to skin contact were heard. Screams followed by the computer telling them who was just eliminated and so and so forth.

'They rely to much on jutsu' Kyuubi linked bracing his hands on the stone wall looking down at the fighters.

'So do we.' Hunter said coming to stand beside them.

'Yes, but some of these Jutsu's are just ridicules. I mean rain dance jutsu?'

'A really stupid move if you ask me. Did the idiot not think of other water users taking advantage of this move.'

'Nope and there he goes.'

'This is boring.' Hunter said ten minutes later. 'We only lost half of them.'

'There goes ten more,' Kyuubi linked sitting on the wall now. 'cant we just give them a hand? Make this a little easier for all of us?'

'NO.'

'But dad, this isn't what I signed up for.'

'LET THEM FIGHT IT OUT'

'Bored' Hunter linked over and over again for the next five minutes.

'BOY STOP IT!'

'Bored, bored, bored'

'I'M WARNING YOU'

'Bored, bored, bored'

'I WILL CUT YOU OUT'

'Bored, bored, bored'

'FINE DO SOMETHING THEN!'

'Finally.' Kyuubi said grinning, 'Now just let me-'

BOOM!

'What was that?' Hunter asked glancing down. All over the floor people were popping out, the computer was going crazy as it said id's, and levels lost of everyone leaving at the same time. By the time it was done only seven people stood standing in the center of the Arena.

'We so have to face whoever did this.' Kyuubi linked in aw.

'Sakura is part of the seven.' Hunter linked sadly.

'We still have to eliminate four.'

'Lets hope she's one of them.' "Well, this is less then we agreed on." Hunter said out loud.

"Figured you were bored so I decided to speed things along." the blonde said from below them.

"You figured right." Hunter said nodding his head once in his direction. "Tell me who you are."

"Takin' an interest in me?" the blond smirked.

"Yes."

At this the blonds smirk turned into a grin, "Call me Discharge,"

"Discharge?" Kyuubi asked.

"Or Deidara, it was late when I joined up and I just thought of something on the spur of the moment."

"Deidara it is, Let us hope you are one of the three to win this." Hunter said, "Now for the new set of rules. Only three will get the chance to win. For the other four you are given one more chance to try and enter, after that don't bother. The rules for this is… there are none. Try to be the last three standing. If you are eliminated you lose 7 levels automatically and three of the newest items you have purchased."

'WHEN DID WE AGREE ON THIS?'

'Spur of the moment, go with it.' Hunter replied ignoring the shock protest. "Did I mention that on top of the 7 levels you lose whatever you would have in a normal battle when beaten? No, well you do."

'You cant keep changing things like this without telling me' Kyuubi linked looking at his long time friend.

'It's not like you don't agree.' Hunter linked back turning his head to look at him. 'Besides it makes things interesting. Now they have a better reason to win.'

'True.'

'WHAT! YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO GET MAD?'

'Nope, lets get this going,' Kyuubi turned to the seven contestants, "I'm not really fond of pink." with that he sat down and got comfortable. This next battle was going to be something worth watching.

"Begin!" Hunter said taking his seat. 'Poor Sakura, look they are all going to eliminate her'

'Good'

'YOU BOYS ARE EVIL'

'No just demanding' Hunter said and Kyuubi nodded.

'Give us an audience.' Kyuubi told his father. And just like that everyone that didn't make it in were there in the stands watching the battle take place. 'I love a good show.'

'Me to Kyuubi, me to.' Hunter replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

'Bye bye sweetheart.' Hunter linked smirking behind his mask.

The contenders in the Arena were surprised to see the once empty stands filled to the brink with people screaming and cheering. Some booed and others just watched.

"I will get one of the three spots." Itachi said loud enough for all of the fighters to hear. "Don't try to stop me."

"Us." Deidara said and Kisame grinned.

"First one to go is you." Gaara said blankly turning his head to Sakura.

Sakura froze and then took a defensive position. Her body shaking in fear and determination. "I will not fall easily." She said trying to sound confident.

"We will see." Neji said and began doing hand signs. "Wind Tunnel Jutsu!" he screamed cupping his hands over his mouth and blowing with all his might. Sakura jumped up in the air and formed her own hand signs.

Before she got to the last one Gaara yelled, "Earth crush Jutsu!" barley avoiding the attack she used his jutsu to toss herself higher.

"Behind you." Sasuke smirked when she turned shocked eyes toward him, "Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

Sakura twisted her body in the air trying to move out of the way. Forming signs she screamed, "Healing Might: Protection Shield Jutsu!" just as the dragon would have swallowed her she was surrounded by a bubble-like orb.

'Damn, I thought that would have ended it then.' Haku linked.

'Why aren't the others attacking?' Kyuubi linked back leaning forward intrigued.

'Maybe they will be the big finish.'

'Let's hope so.'

"You can only be so lucky for so long." Neji said launching himself into the air, "Hurricane Jutsu!" he screamed. A strong burst of wind exploding from his body and toward the exhausted pink haired girl.

"Transport Jutsu!" Sakura screamed tiredly disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the Arena.

"You can't dodge forever!" Sasuke said getting angry. "They want you gone."

"And we will make that happen." Gaara said as Sasuke landed beside him.

Neji fell from the sky and landed in a crouch before standing tall. "This time you're done." he said as all three formed their hand signs.

Sakura seeing this began on her strongest attack that drained her more then anything else. "Force Capacity: Death Reach Jutsu!" She screamed and punched the ground with all her might. The others all jumped in the air, Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara still forming their hand signs.

The other three moving out of range as pale ghostly hands shot out of the ground reaching and stretching for the retreating forms.

'She might be a keeper, not many have both healing and death attacks.' Kyuubi linked.

'Not many have opposites. That's pretty stupid.' Hunter linked, 'You are only as strong as your strongest style.

'Who says you cant be strong in more then one?'

'Opposites counter each other. It would never work. You will always specialize in the first style'

'We can use more then one style and you and I both have an opposite.' Kyuubi linked looking at him.

'Yes but we specialize in fire and water. Beside's we are the strongest players in the game. Our weakest attack is like their strongest.' Hunter said watching the fight.

'She seems to use both healing and death easily. Look at both attacks.' Kyuubi linked.

'The other was a shield'

'So?'

'So? she's to weak to use both effectively. Look how easily she grew tired. We have enough energy to spare using our strongest attack and then some.' Hunter linked, trying a different tactic.

'Which is why we're training them.' Kyuubi said smirking, 'Imagine what kind of opponent she would be if she could use both?'

'I guess…' Hunter linked annoyed, 'but I doubt she would catch on.'

'you just don't like her.'

Hunter ignored him as the newest Jutsu was shouted. Their was no point in fighting a losing battle.

'I COULD HAVE SWORN YOU WERE NICER THEN MY SON AND MORE REASONABLE. WAIT! ARE YOU MY REAL SON?'

Both Legends laughed at this. Kyuubi was rubbing off on Hunter and neither could bring themself to care.

"Earth style: Earthquake Jutsu!" Gaara yelled. Stopping her attack. The earth splitting around Sakura. Screaming as she fell she reached for the edge of the opening and gasped in pain as she was jerked to a stop.

"Fire Snake: Slithering Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed.

"Swift Gust: Splitting Explosion Jutsu!" Neji screamed at the same time. Both attacks making contact from both sides of the girl.

Sakura screamed as she disappeared.

Number 432621 lost 7 levels.

Number 432621 lost 10 levels

Number 432621 lost 10 levels

Number 432621 lost 10 levels

Number 432621 loses death touch needles, healing potions, strength enhance armor

'Damn the first and second items are expensive.' Hunter linked with amusement.

'Heck they are going to be impossible to get now that she lost the required level to get the first item.' Kyuubi said trying to decided if he should feel guilty for signaling her out. Nah, so not worth the effort he thought. She was just to annoying to even try and teach. Even if she would have made a good student she wouldn't now. Hunter was right.

'She's not going to make it in the next tournament, she went down to a blue.' Hunter linked happily.

'BOYS YOU PRETTY MUCH RUINED HER CHANCES.'

'If she couldn't survive in here what makes you think she would survive in our school?' Kyuubi asked blowing off a could-have-been-but-wouldn't-now student.

'EVEN I KNOW SHE COULD HAVE BEEN SOMETHING'

'Everyone of them could be something, it's not our fault that they don't achieve it' Kyuubi said.

'COLD'

'No, I'm actually pretty warm, you Kyuubi?' Hunter added in.

'Same here, though the temperature could fall a degree or two.'

'FORGET IT, IF YOU WONT LISTEN TO ME THEN FINE! BE THAT WAY.' Minato pouted.

'Okay.' both boys said chuckling.

'Now they move.' Kyuubi said a few second later. He watched older Sasuke and the other two surround the unaware group. Each forming hand signs in rapid succession. Before the boys knew what hit them the three screamed, "Red Dawn: Silent Strike Jutsu!"

Kyuubi frowned when he saw nothing happen.

'What-' Hunter started and cut himself off. Both Legends watched as the three unsuspecting teens flew backward not even getting a chance to protect themselves. Before any could land, they disappeared.

Number 897431 lost 7 levels

Number 897431 lost 13 levels

Number 897431 loses earth container, earth armor, dark earth sand

'He's still red, went to a low red but still good.' Hunter linked

'Dark earth sand, that is amazing. Cost 9 levels to get it.'

'Which may be why he is almost a blue and the others are still mid red.'

Number 897434 lost 7 levels

Number 897434 lost 13 levels

Number 897434 loses wind expand attack, speed attire, multi-sight expansion

'Wow, that last one is a pain in the ass to get. Almost impossible to find.' Kyuubi said directly the last toward his father.

'NOT LISTENING'

Number 897439 lost 7 levels

Number 897439 lost 13 levels

Number 897439 loses fire cloth resistance, necklace of three, fire induced orbs

'Necklace of three? What is that?' Hunter linked confused.

'I'm not sure, I've never heard of it.' Kyuubi linked.

'NECKLACE OF THREE IS AN ITEM THAT GIVES YOU POWER OVER THREE DIFFERENT STYLES, NOT COUNTING YOUR OWN.'

'Why haven't we heard of if?' Hunter asked pouting. It wasn't everyday they discovered a new item.

'BECAUSE I'M KEEPING SECRETS. AND YOU DON'T NEED THEM SINCE YOU CAN ALREADY USE MORE THEN YOUR FARE SHARE OF STYLES'

'Still…' Kyuubi linked frowning.

'CONGRATULATE YOUR WINNERS'

"So we have our winners of the first Tournament for the entry of Atrocious." Hunter said bowing from the waist toward them, "May we inquire to who the other two of you are?"

'I didn't know you knew smart words.' Kyuubi linked jokingly.

"I am Itachi. I have no game name just my own." Older Sasuke said.

"Shark, or Kisame." Kisame said lifting the left side of his lip in distaste.

"Then why go by Shark?" Hunter asked grinning behind his mask.

"Because when I signed up some moron, for a laugh, changed my name before I could say finalize." He said glaring at the grinning blond.

"It sounded cool at the time." Deidara said cheekily.

"I see…" Hunter said trying not to laugh out loud. Though he didn't see the other two fight he knew from their mass that they were strong players. He couldn't wait to fight them. "Well welcome to our school. Let us hope you all stick to the end. I see great things coming from you three."

"What, besides levels and training, will we be getting?" Kisame asked.

"A reward worth waiting for." Hunter said allowing them to hear his low chuckle.

"Though you didn't really give us a show, we shall see you in Atrocious. We do extend an invitation to you three plus Medic, Skeleton, and Artist to join us for the next Arena battle." Hunter said.

"Do not disappoint us by coming late or not coming at all." Kyuubi growled at them.

The three nodded quickly and went to one knee. Bowing their heads they nodded again.

"Good. Now we really must go, you bore me now." Kyuubi said logging out.

"Don't bore us again. Next time we see you fight, you will fight or fall to our attacks." Hunter said letting them hear the threat. "Standing back gets you no where. Take charge or don't play at all." and then he too logged out.

Others followed suit while more still went to train already preparing for the next tournament in the next land base.

"Lets go rub this in my younger brothers face. I wish to gain a congratulations from him and his friends." Itachi said grinning.

"I rather walk around town and have people falling over my feet in jealousy." Kisame said.

"I rather eat a burger." Deidara said. At their looks he added defensively, "I'm hungry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Haku can you believe it?" Naruto asked looking at said boy over the lunch table.

"I know, they were all over the news. Those three are famous now." Haku said still digesting the earlier information.

When he had come to school that morning he had heard the winners of the First Arena Tournament, as the people were calling it, were almost as famous as rock stars. Their faces were everywhere. They even had posters and where people got posters made in a day, he didn't know. They even had people claiming to be their number one fan after the two Legends themselves. Who knew such a small thing, or big depending on how you looked at it, would do this.

"Why didn't they do this for the Three?" Naruto asked taking a bite of his sandwich. The only thing that looked edible to him today.

"They did, we just didn't notice because we were to busy making the tournament or whatever." Haku said poking at what he hoped was meatloaf. "What is up with the school today? The lunch looks gross."

"Tell me about it and I did tell you to get a sandwich, but no you didn't want one." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

Haku just pouted and got up to throw his food away. Reaching over the table he grabbed Naruto's other half of the sandwich. "So this time I actually want to see what happens outside the Arena."

"Good luck with that." Naruto snorted. "My dad decided we get to be blind to all of that. Said something along the lines of 'if you see what they can do outside you might end up helping the ones you like which isn't fair' Blah. Blah. Blah."

"In a way that kind of makes sense. So have you seen Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji?" Haku asked reaching for the chips Naruto had.

"Saw them all this morning. Didn't see Sakura though. Rumor is she's to depressed to come to school now."

"And?"

"Nothing just thought I'd let you know."

"That girl hates us so why should we feel pity for her?" Haku asked annoyed.

"Didn't say we had to, anyways, what about the first three?"

"What? Oh, those three are pissed big time. The whole schools afraid to go near them. Someone said they saw Gaara punch the schools newspaper reporter or something because they asked about the fight."

"Really?" Naruto said grinning. "I would love if they entered though, imagine, now they work perfectly as a team, but what if they could use their stuff as one?"

"That would be…. Incredible." Haku decided. "If they combined everything into one instead of just fighting with separate attacks they would be unstoppable."

"Which is why I want them in the thing."

"Itachi and the other two, they work well together. The attack they used as one was pretty cool."

"Yes it was, but their was no flash, no anything. Just a boring attack that you cant see. I like to see them!"

"Not all attacks need to be flashy." Haku said rolling his eyes now. "They work well together and there is more of them."

"I wonder if the rest will make it in." Naruto said. "Time to get to class." he added a second later as the bell rang.

X~x~X

"Okay boys, in three days another tournament is going to open up." Minato said when they got to Naruto's house. "I already have the second layout ready."

"Meaning you just added seats around ours?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"I… how did you know?" Minato asked confused.

"Because you like the original outline, you're not going to change it much if you don't have to."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yes," both boys said laughing as a phone went off. Minato took this as his cue to leave.

"Hello?" Haku said after pulling it out of his pocket. "Right now?…. I'm at Naruto's….. do I have to?…. Fine I'll be there soon… bye….. I'm not going to say that!…. No…. no… Why do you have to embarrass me like this?… You're a cruel brother…. I hate you too…. I do too….. No….. good-bye Kisame….. Bye….. NO!….. Whatever." he said glaring at the phone as he hung up.

"Everything okay?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Just Kisame, he wants me to come home so that I can worship the first winner to enter the tournament."

"And?" Naruto asked when Haku turned away with a pout.

"And what?" Haku asked back.

"What else did he want?" Naruto asked holding back a laugh if he knew Kisame, which he did, he knew what he wanted.

"I'm not telling!" Haku said opening the door.

"What you cant tell your brother you _love_ him?" Naruto said as the other blushed.

"He wanted me to say it on speaker for everyone to hear!" Haku defended himself. "Everyone was there!"

"So just him, Sora and Zabuza?" Naruto asked. "I thought you said you didn't know about the other two?"

"Is that not everyone?" Haku asked pouting. Why did he have to have brothers? "And I didn't but apparently they wanted to surprise my dad by bringing 'all the boys together' as they called it. Shocked the hell out of me this morning when I woke up and they were all standing over me... Oh yeah that what I was going to tell you."

"Well I know now... So no 'love you brother'?" Naruto asked slyly. "Or did he threaten to show something you didn't want shown?"

"Shut up. I'm going home. Tell you're father bye for me." Haku said closing the door behind him.

_Hey u ddnt say u luv me. T.T_

Naruto texted Haku seconds later.

_Shut up!_

Haku texted back.

And that was why Haku was his best friend. With that in mind Naruto went to look for his father.

"Dad?"

"Kitchen." His dad answered.

X~x~X

Haku made his way into his house. Already he heard the laughter of all his brothers. He hated being the youngest. They all ganged up on him and made his life miserable. Why did he come again? Oh yeah, the pictures. He threatened to put Haku's most embarrassing pictures for the whole world to see. He hated his oldest brother.

"Haku, you're home!" Kisame grinned pulling Haku into a big hug. "Well aren't you going to say something to me?"

"No." Haku said pulling away. "Why don't you go do something perverted like you normally do?"

"Because this is more fun." Kisame grinned. "Come on say 'I love me' and 'I'm happy for you'." Kisame demanded advancing on him.

"Let go!" Haku said as Kisame threw his arm over Haku's shoulder and began to rub his knuckles over his head.

"Kisame bro, your going to kill him." Zabuza said walking over to them. Haku was thankful to his second oldest brother. Back in the day he used to worship the ground he walked on and now not so much.

"Zabuza let me play with your pet." Kisame said laughing. So he remembered that too. Jerks.

"Hey little bro." Sora said grinning as he pushed Kisame away. Sora may have been a step-brother four years older then him, but Haku always wished he was the only brother he had. At least he was tolerable if he didn't hang out with Naruto. Those two clashed more then anything else.

"Why weren't you guys in the Arena?" Haku asked looking at his other brothers.

"Why weren't you?" Kisame asked before the others could answer. "Oh wait, you're probably still a weakling right?"

"As if your input was wanted." Haku said moving away from his brother.

"Hey I'm famous now! My input is always wanted." Kisame said glaring at Haku. This was the brother Haku remembered. A teasing, perverted, jackass with an ego bigger then him and that was saying something sense Kisame was huge. Not to mentioned his brother was freaky perverted, incase he didn't get that across and very stupid for the most part. Though he sometimes had his moments of smartness, though it was very rare.

"Whatever, why don't you go celebrate or something." Haku said walking out of the room. "Oh yeah, congrats." Haku said waving over his shoulder, "I'm going to call Naruto."

"Get back here!" Kisame said annoyed after pleasure spread across his face at Haku's congrats.

"Kisame cool off man." Sora said taking a breath as he stopped Kisame from following Haku.

"But he-"

"Leave it bro. Just tell us about your win again." Zabuza said glaring.

He too, remembered when Haku used to follow him everywhere. That little pain in the ass was always by him. Heck he even woke up to find Haku had once again entered his room to sleep beside him.

Well that was until Sora joined the family and Zabuza was in college, leaving the other to take his place. Now those two were close even if Sora was in college now. They talked a lot and Zabuza was man enough to say he was a bit jealous.

He missed the close relationship he had with Haku. That relationship was why Kisame started being an ass, he was jealous. He always wanted to be the one Haku looked up to because he was the oldest and as the oldest all younger brothers needed to want to be him.

He pushed himself harder then anyone else just so Haku could worship him too. The only reason he joined the game was because Haku was playing it and enjoyed it. Maybe that was why he joined the Arena, he wanted Haku to grin at him with the grin he used to have for Zabuza and now only gave to Sora and Naruto.

Now here Zabuza was feeling the exact same. Maybe if he joined the next Arena Haku would look at him with awe that he used to give him. Yeah, first though he had to call some of his friends to help him get in there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

'Ready?' Hunter asked taking his place on top of the wall.

'Why not…" Kyuubi said crouching with his hands dangling between his knees beside his long time friend. 'How was yesterday?'

'Like always… sucked. Sora was the only one tolerable.' Hunter huffed.

'What about Zabuza? You used to be close to him.'

'That was a long time ago. He grew up and moved on.'

'You mean he went to college and you replaced him?" Kyuubi suggested looking up.

'No, I mean, he became someone else before I had a chance to say goodbye to the old Zabuza,' Hunter replied sadly. 'He didn't have time for me, not even on his vacations'

'I hear college is stressful.'

'Lets talk about this later, Minato?'

'YES?'

'You can send them in.'

'YOUR STUDENTS ARE NOW ENTERING.'

True to his words six flashes later and there stood a group of six. Three to each side of them.

"Stand and be quiet." Kyuubi growled not looking at any of them. "Today you get to hang out with us and watch losers try to become winners."

"Boring." Deidara interrupted, "Can't we play with them? What if the battle is boring? Can we help who we want to enter?"

"No you won't be watching this part." Hunter said, "And no you cant play with them."

"I doubt their battle would be as boring as yours." Kyuubi said turning to look at the fellow blonde. Not that the other would know he was a blonde. At once, the two beside him blushed and turned away.

Deidara doing the same pouted. "We gave an amazing finish."

"You did one attack." Kyuubi growled. "You did more with your explosiong by yourself then you did working as a group."

"We'll do better next time." Itachi said glaring at Deidara before the other could open his mouth again.

Kyuubi nodded and said nothing. 'Pops send in the others.'

'INCOMING' more flashes and many more people appeared. 'LOOKS ALMOST LIKE A FAMILY REUNION' at his words Hunter and Kyuubi looked down and spotted Zabuza standing with a group of people and teachers from their school.

'He's gotten stronger.' Kyuubi linked noticing more bandages covering his face. 'look at the others beside him.'

'They have potential, large red masses, very dark…. I like it.' Hunter linked out loud he said, "Welcome to the Second Arena of the Nation."

'Nation?'

'Everyone is watching.'

'Gottcha.'

"To my left are our first entries, Medic, Skeleton, and Artist. To my right are our first arena winners, Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame. And below us our are second arena champions, the only question is…. Who will claim the title?"

Hoots and shouts broke out among the group. Hunter let them go on for a while. Better they pump themselves up. They might even have a tournament worth watching. Finally he shifted his body causing the crowd to quiet. "The rules are simple. Same as the first and same as the others to come. Fight your way in. Prove your worth and show us what you're made of." with that he took a step back and fell out of site.

"Let the battle begin." Kyuubi growled jumping backwards. The other six smirking at the would be arena fighters, as they let themselves drop out of site.

"What do we do now?" Deidara asked taking one of the six seats below theirs.

"We wait." Hunter said resting his head on his chair.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"If you wish to stay in this game, I suggest you stay silent." Kyuubi growled. Deidara nodded.

'ITS LIKE YOU BOYS DID A 180'

'Why do you say that?' Kyuubi linked.

'BECAUSE HAKU SEEMS MORE MELLOW AND YOU ARE MORE RUDE. I FOUND MY SON!'

'Didn't know I was lost.'

'YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. MAYBE HUNTER IS NICE AGAIN!'

'Not really' Hunter linked. 'Just….'

'Annoyed? Tired? Sad? Bored?' Kyuubi asked.

'I don't know.'

'FIRST ONE IS COMING.'

Kyuubi and Hunter shifted causing the others below them to look up and then back down again.

"Zabuza." Kisame said grinning.

'Figures.' Hunter linked.

"What up bro?" Kisame shouted standing up and leaning on the wall to look down at his brother.

"Kisame." Zabuza said looking around.

"Sit." Hunter said to both guys, amused that he was in command here and not them. If they only knew who he was. Kisame immediately followed the advice. Zabuza just stared and after what seemed like a lifetime sat on one of the boulders.

"NEXT TWO COMING!'

'Isn't that Kakashi and Anko Sensei?' Kyuubi linked.

'Yes.'

'INCOMING!' It was twenty minutes later that the last one finally came in followed by a scream and the computer going off. Over all they only recognized nine people. Kakashi, Zabuza, Anko, Iruka, Lee, Ino, and three more that were the same cloak as Itachi and friends.

'LOOKS LIKE THE GATE GOT HIM!' Minato Laughed referring to the scream moments ago. 'YOUR SHOW BOYS!'

'And you say we're evil.' Kyuubi linked amused. Minato wisely, didn't say anything.

Hunter and Kyuubi stood. The six, following their lead, stood as well. "Welcome to the Second Arena of the Tournament." Hunter said moving forward, "Three of you will be our winners, the rest will either be disqualified or have to wait for the next battle. Please eliminate the weak." with that the whole group below them broke out in a giant brawl.

'BOYS I GOT SOMETHING YOUR GOING TO LIKE'

'What?' both boys linked.

'THIS.' over and around the arena grounds every element in the game started shooting out of the floor, flowing in an arc like way. All of them shot from one side of the grounds and hitting a random spot.

"Sweet!" Deidara said pumping his fist.

'Not bad dad.' Kyuubi linked watching the beautiful arches sometimes intertwine with each other before breaking off. Contestants on the floor cursed as they not only had to dodge other fighters but now they had to dodge the random hitting elements.

'Looks like some are getting smart.' Kyuubi linked grinning behind his mask as he watched a couple of people use the random attacks to their advantage.

'Look at Zabuza command the water.' Hunter said sounding proud of his brother. Below them Zabuza seemed to know when water was about to pop up. Once it did he formed a few signs and twisted and created dragon like creatures slamming them into a group of fighters. 'He's not even using a lot of Chakra for this.'

'I THINK I'll MAKE SOMETHING NEW FOR THE THRID FIGHT.'

'Good idea, don't want people to anticipate anything.' Hunter linked.

Finally what seemed like another lifetime later with Deidara and the Three shouting, the random attacks ceased and the fifteen standing looked up and waited. Nine of which they realized were people they knew or recognized, the irony of this.

'Are we doomed to teach people that we hate?' Hunter linked.

'AND HE'S BACK!'

'Looks like it.' Kyuubi linked back to both.

"This has been most entertaining." Hunter said clapping his hands. "But the battles not done."

"Finish what you've started." Kyuubi's voice seemed to float in the air. A few of the girls below shivered.

"I love you Kyuubi!" Ino shouted. Two unknown girls and a few guys also began to shout and scream for the legends attention.

"Well I hate you." Kyuubi snarled, "Little girls, if you wish to play with the big boys…..Fight!"

"Damn right!" Deidara shouted grinning. "Go Pain! Go Konan! Go Zetsu! Show these losers why they aren't allowed in here!"

"Yes show us why you should stay." Hunter said as the last people standing began to fight. 'Minato?'

'ON IT!' seconds later the second arena was a blazed with fans screaming and shouting for winners and blood.

'Blood thirsty, aren't they?' Kyuubi asked amused.

'Who isn't?'

'ME?'

'Is that a question?' Hunter asked amused, 'or a statement?'

'BOTH' Minato laughed. 'GO ZABUZA!'

'You know he can't hear you, right?' Kyuubi asked.

'SO? I'M SHOWING SUPPORT!'

'Okay then…. Go Zabuza.' Kyuubi and Hunter linked together. 'Look we are already down to the final nine… What happened to the rest?' Hunter asked surprised.

'The group destroyed them.' Kyuubi linked laughing, 'Now shush it's the final nine'

'Fine.' Hunter linked and sat back to enjoy the show.


	9. Chapter 9

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Animal Style: Snake Wrap Jutsu!" Anko yelled slamming her palm flat on the ground.

"Paper Block Jutsu!" Konan yelled throwing a fist up, face high, with two fingers extended toward the sky. "Is that all you got?" she sneered at Anko.

"No watch this!" Anko said smirking back, so her snakes didn't catch the blue haired freak, she still had a few things up her sleeve. "Poison Rain Jutsu!" she yelled jumping in the air as she threw her head back and took a breath. Seconds later her body arched forward as she opened her mouth aimed directly at the blue haired girl.

"Body switch Jutsu!" Konan yelled changing places with Anko.

"What the-" Anko yelled jumping in time as she barley avoided her own attack. She had to keep her guard up with this one. Almost going out with her own attack, not cool. What would her students say if she was elimated because of herself?

'Kyuubi, which one do you think will win?' Hunter linked watching the sensei he may or may not have a crush on.

'It could go either way,' Kyuubi linked switching his gaze to the other fight taking place. 'The paper user seems to be blocking your sensei'

'I know but Anko sensei- what do you mean my sensei?' Hunter asked flustered.

'Why asked a question you already know the answer to?' Kyuubi smirked. Hunter said nothing in reply.

"Flower Slice Jutsu!" Ino yelled finishing her hand signs and going after Kakashi Sensei with all that she had, but the man was infuriating her. He kept dodging everything she threw at him. He even blocked her mind transfer.

"Ah!" Lee yelled running and dodging the attack, "Ino, you almost got me, you must be more careful." Lee then turned his gaze back toward Kakashi sensei and his friend, both of which had taken out half the people with only a few attacks. The cloak figures took the other half.

'Ino and Green bean are going down.' Kyuubi linked already foreseeing the outcome of this fight. Hunter relunctanly tore his eyes from his favorite sensei to watch the other fight. 'Why would anyone choose that for their clothing choice? Did they run out of outfits when he joined?'

'Why doesnt he use Jutsus?' Hunter asked watching Lee kick and dodge Zabuza. 'He's pretty fast, maybe even as fast or faster then us. I wonder if he has Enhance items or if he chose speed like jutsu's, then again he should be yelling them out or signing but...'

Lee wished for the manyith time that he knew real Jutsu's. He was mostly taijutsu styled. He could never master any of the jutsu's in the game, no matter how hard he worked he failed at every attack he tried, but that didnt stop him. He was determined to play this game and be the best even without the big flashes of jutsu. "Kakashi sensei and Friend of Kakashi sensei, you give me no choice. I will attack with all that I've got."

"You and me both, Lee." Ino said smirking. "I hope this doesnt affect my grade Kakashi sensei."

"As long as you hold no hard feelings for this," Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Water Style: Water wave Jutsu!" both teens jumped up, trying to avoid the wave coming at them.

"I dont think so," Zabuza said to the dodging teens as he came to stand beside Kakashi who was still holding his jutsu up, "Water Style: Water Tracker Jutsu!" slaming his hands together he took over Kakashi's attack. He laughed as the two kids tried out running him, but once Zabuza's Tracking style was in affect there was no losing it. It was only a matter of time before his jutsu got his target.

"Guess I'll add on," Kakashi sighed. He had to remember he was doing this as a favor for Zabuza, once he helped get the man in, Kakashi was going to be swimming in his favorite books. "Water Jaws Jutsu!" and just like that the waves turned into sharks and the teens disappeared.

Number 748372 lost 7 levels

Number 748372 lost 15 levels

Number 748372 loses Mind Use Pendant, Rose Petal Blades, Lily Stop Shield

'Figures she'd have flower items. Both are pretty weak compared to what she could of had at her level.' Kyuubi linked. 'Their joint attack was a amazing though, that's what we need more of.' he added watching Kakashi and Zabuza turn their attention to Iruka sensei and his opponets.

'Oh well not our problem, I agree though. Now if only they could add in a second style, then I'll look closer at them.' Hunter linked turning his eyes back to his sensei.

'YOUR BROTHER AND SENSEI'S ARE AMAZING. I'VE YET TO SEE ANYONE BESIDES YOU FOUR THAT COMBINED ATTACKS LIKE THAT.'

'Exactly, at least someone agrees with me.' Kyuubi linked.

'Hmm?' Hunter said lost in dreamland.

Number 908322 lost 7 levels

Number 908322 lost 15 levels

Number 908322 loses Speed Enhance Weights, Speed Enhance leg bands, Speed Enhance Jumpsuit

'Now i know why he was so fast, wonder if he has the other Enhance items?' Kyuubi linked, 'It also expains the clothing choice.'

'Hmm?'

'Hunter stop day dreaming about our History teacher!'

'I'm not, I'm... just watching.'

Kyuubi sighed and turned his gaze back to the next fight.

"Bomb explosion Jutsu!" Iruka yelled pulling his hands from his vest and throwing them outward toward his two opponets. This game was exhausting. So far most of what he did was dodge and defend himself. His attacks were limited with not enough time to make the hand signs to get the next attack before he had to dodge again. Already he tried seven different moves only to be stopped in the beginning of each one. Where was Kakashi and Zabuza? oh yeah taking on their students! And Anko was busy fighting someone else to give him a hand.

"Not bad," the pierced man said, "My turn, Animal style: Ox summoning jutsu!"

Iruka gulped at the size of the ox that towered over the other fighters. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the ox snort and toss his head.

"Check out the size of that thing!" Deidara yelled throwing his fist into the air, "Isn't it amazing!"

"Well I guess my brother isn't joining me." Kisame sighed then smirked. For once he was going to be better then Zabuza. He was going to get Haku to finally see him.

"How did he get a summoning contract?" Kabuto asked surprised.

"They are impossible to obtain." Sai stated feeling jealous.

Kimimaro nodded but said nothing.

'Look at that beauty.' Kyuubi said enjoying the ox.

'Why do you sound so in aw?' Hunter asked, 'You have contracts too and to more then one animal.'

'Jealous?'

'Yes, how did you get them?'

'That my friend is a secret I would gladly tell you if you tell me where you got the elemental blades.'

'No.'

'Then no.' once again the two were at a standstill.

"Dont forget about me." the plant man said appearing out of the ground in front of Iruka. "Plant wrap jutsu!" before Iruka could move his body was trapped his hands were wrapped so tight together in front of his chest he could barely move them. "It doesnt matter how much you struggle it wont let go. Now to finish this, Sinking Plant Jutsu!"

"What the-" Iruka hissed as his body was slowly being dragged beneath the earth. He knew once he was there he was out of the game. "Zabuza I'm sorry but you have to depend on the other two. Bomb Style: body Explosion Jutsu!" he hissed finishing the hand signs with some difficulty.

"Iruka you idiot!" Zabuza yelled realizing what the man did.

Before anyone could react, Iruka exploded taking out Zetsu who was not expecting the attack and hitting the ox above him breaking the hold Pain had on it.

Number 83921 lost 7 levels

Number 83921 lost 17 levels

Number 83921 loses Exploding tags, Wind Seals, Circle of Bombs Seals

'So much for seeing that move again. It's going to take a while to get up to that level again just to use it.' Kyuubi said in aw of his favorite teacher, 'Did you see his attack it took out 17 levels!'

'I know, I was hoping he'd make it in our school.' Hunter sighed.

Number 245643 lost 7 levels

Number 245643 lost 17 levels

Number 245643 loses Body Split technique, Earth travel Jutsu, Green Grass Spears

"He took out Zetsu!" Deidara said in shock hanging over the railing as he looked down to where his teammate was standing. "He took out Pain's Ox!" That wasn't good. With the amount of chakra it took for Pain to summon it and lose it before he could use it... not good at all.

'Those are all very powerful Jutsu's and Styles.' Kyuubi said.

'I wonder if we will see him again?'

"Damn it Iruka!" Zabuza growled. He was counting on that moron to help get him through this. Now he had to rely on Lazy ass and Crazy bitch. "Anko, Kakashi, you better not fail." he warned.

"We got you." Anko said giving him a peace sign, "Remember you owe me dumplings."

"Only if I get in." Zabuza sighed, the things he did for Haku, "Alright, Anko take on blue, Kakashi, you're with me."

"Fine." both said moving back into the fight. "Zabuza you're strong enough to make it in on your own, you don't really need us." Kakashi said.

"Yes but I want a hundered percent that I'm getting in. Besides I rather have my own crew not Kisame's." Zabuza answered as he and Kakashi split up and went at Peircing from different angles. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled.

"Water Style: Water Serpant Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled.

Pain watched both attacks coming from different sides, so they thought to trap him. "Gravity Repealent Jutsu!" he yelled smirking as the attacks went back toward his attackers.

"Water body Jutsu!" Both yelled just in time to avoid their attacks. Once their attacks went through their bodies they turned back to normal.

"Zabuza?" Kakashi called.

"I'm good, do me a favor though and do what you see."

"Done, lets see... Oh yes I remember this one, hope she doesnt mind that I used it, Poison Rain Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled mimcing Anko from earlier.

'He copied Anko Sensei!" Kyuubi said almost drooling with the thought of a fight with Kakashi sensei.

"Gravity Repealent Jutsu!" Pain yelled again smirking as the Poison rain went up instead of down. "Body weight Jutsu!" he yelled smirking as Kakashi was hit with the attack and went down like a bag of bricks. "This style can only be removed when I am knocked out. Since I don't see that happening you won't be able to lift your head from the ground."

"Then I guess I better knock you out then right?" Zabuza growled. "Water Style: Mist cover Jutsu! Water Style: Ice Blade Jutsu!"

Pain felt the earth moving all around him. He cursed as he barley avoided one of the ice blades. Cursing again, he avoided the next one and the one after. How long would this attack last? He couldn't form any hand signs in the small amount of time he had and with the ox taken out like it was he was low on energy.

"Water Style: Water Tracker Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled feeling his energy falling slowly. It was a good thing he bought the Expanded Chakra Beads before entering this. "You can run but you can't hide." Zabuza smirked holding all of his Jutsus. "It's only a matter of time."

'So many attacks at once, your brother is awesome!' Kyuubi linked.

'I know, I wonder how he still has energy?'

"My brother is something, isn't he?" Kisame asked Itachi as he watched Zabuza fight. "I don't know who's going to win anymore."

"His attacks are what we should have used instead of the one we did." Itachi said turning his gaze to the Legends. They were both on the edge of their seats.

"Dont remind me." Kisame groaned feeling his face heat up. "We'll just make up for it next time."

X~x~X

"Paper Style: Paper Attack Jutus!"

Anko cursed as she dodged the paper that were as sharp as knives and they hurt like a mother.

"Why don't you just fall, I am the better fighter of the two."

"You? Ha, don't make me laugh." Anko smirked.

"Why do you laugh? I will win."

"Think again Blues Clues."

"The name is Konan." Konan glared starting another attack, "Paper Style: blazing Wind Jutsu!"

Anko stared in shock as the attack came at her. How was she able to do that? To use fire like a wind style.

'Did you see that?' Hunter asked shocked. 'I dont know anyone else that could do that but us!'

'I hate to say this but I hope Anko sensei falls.'

Hunter glared at Kyuubi, 'Anko sensei will win.'

'Not with attacks like that.'

Number 36891 lost 7 levels

Number 36891 lost 13 levels

Number 36891 loses, Hawk summoning contract, Ox Summoning contract, Explosion Fire Jutsu

'Well there goes that guy.' Kyuubi said watching the mist clear up. 'Two summoning contracts are now up for grabs...'

'You're going to go look for them aren't you?' Hunter asked.

'Yes, and I'm pretty sure I can find them.' after all he had a specail technique that he used to find any type of animal with a free contract.

"Seems like we only got one to go." Kakashi said standing up and wiping dirt off of his clothes. "I hate that gravity thing, you feel so fat."

"Serves you right for jumping into that." Zabuza said, "Come on lets get rid of the cloak freak."

"Alright, so when do I get my books?"

"As soon as this fight ends. Water Style: Water ripple Jutsu!"

"That was a pretty weak attack." Kakashi said watching the water flow up from the ground slowly.

"I'm running low, this is all I can do until I recharge." Zabuza said annoyed.

"Fine, allow me, Water Style: Water Expansion Jutsu!" Kakashi said, "Now build off of it." he added when the ripples rose quicker and wider then before.

"Water Style: Water Tracker Jutsu!" he yelled, "I only have one more attack before I elimate myself."

"Then by all means use it." Konan glared from up high. When she saw the water coming at her she used her paper cranes to escape. "You may have taken out my teammates but you won't get me."

"Animal style: Giant Snake attack Jutsu!" Anko yelled beside Zabuza.

""Paper Block Jutsu!" Konan yelled as her crane stayed one step ahead of the water coming at her. The Snake hissed when her attack lodged itself between it's teeth.

"Poison Rain Jutsu!" Anko yelled smirking that her tactic worked.

"Paper Block Jutsu!" Konan yelled again but a second to late as both the water and poison hit her at the same time. "No!"

Number 36892 lost 7 levels

Number 36892 lost 13 levels

Number 36892 lost 8 levels

Number 36892 Loses Paper animals necklace, Paper flower head piece, Paper Block Jutsu

'Paper flower head Piece?'

'PAPER FLOWER HEAD PIECE IS BASICALLY HER WHOLE STYLE, WITHOUT THAT SHE CANT USE PAPER ATTACKS'

'So it was a recent addition to her style?' Hunter asked

'YES, WHAT I SEE ON THE DATA BASE WAS THAT GIRL WAS A FIRE STYLE BUT TRADED OVER WHEN SHE FOUND THE HEAD PIECE KEEPING ONLY A BIT OF THE FIRE STYLE A FEW MONTHS AGO, HASN'T GOT ANYTHING SINCE GETTING THE PAPER STYLE.'

'Wonder if we will see her again?' Kyuubi linked.

"And the battle is over, tell me winners, who are you?" Hunter asked laughing through the link.

"Call me Crazy, or Anko, still don't know if I like my game name yet." Anko said grinning.

"Copy nin or Kakashi, since we are all going with our real names anyway." Kakashi said with a wave.

"Zabuza."

"I thought your game name was Mist?" Anko said confused, "Can we switch our game names?"

"It is I just perfer not to use it now." Zabuza said groaning at the name. It sounded so cool when he made it but now it sounded like a lame game nerd name. It also didn't help that he was somewhat drunk when he joined the game.

"Well Kakashi, Anko, and Zabuza, welcome to our school." Hunter said.

Kyuubi stood and walked toward the railing, "Now that was a fight worth watching. I bow to the show you've given us." with one arm around his waist and the other stretched out he bowed. "Thank you, I look forward to teaching all of you." and with that he logged off.

"He took the words from my mouth," Hunter said nodding his head at the three and then toward the people in stands he said, "This is what we want from all of you, give this to us and we will show you the respect you deserve. Perpare for the next battle." then he two was gone.

"I think that was a dig at us." Deidara said glaring down at the three smirking up at them. "It's so on." and just like that they were all gone. Leaving the audience to watch empty air.


	10. Chapter 10

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"So?" Minato asked when Naruto came down for breakfast.

"So what?" Naruto yawned reaching for an apple on the table.

"So aren't you going to comment on the battle?" Minato said sitting across from his son.

"What's to comment?" Naruto smirked at his father as he took a big bite. Once again he had to be a healthy eater... Can someone say depressing?

"What! You're not even going to say 'Wow, the fight was amazing!' or ' did you see Zabuza?' or something"

"No." Naruto said grinning at his dad. The man really got riled up when Naruto refused to say anything or talk about anything Minato wanted to talk about. "Got to go dad, I told Haku I'd meet him at the mall." and before his father could say anything Naruto was gone.

XxX

"So what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked Haku as both wandered aimisly around the mall each with a soda in hand.

"We're doing it." Haku sighed spotting SNG walking their way. "Come on lets go in here." he said quickly pushing Naruto into a random store.

"Hey-" Naruto said catching himself before he fell, "Haku what was that-"  
"Wait for it." Haku said watching the door. Seconds later the three passed followed by a herd of females running after them.

"Oh gottcha." Naruto said taking a sip of his pop. "We could have been road kill."  
"And knowing those three, they would enjoy it to." Haku said looking around the goth store. "Come on lets go before I get a desire to cut myself."

"You brought me in here." Naruto pointed out. "Hey Haku?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the day we first joined my dad's game?" Naruto asked grinning.

"What about it?" Haku asked surprised at the question.

"Nothing I was just thinking about it." Naruto shrugged throwing his empty cup away.

"It was something. All of your father's begging to get us to play." Haku laughed. "Fun times. Fun times."

DAY THEY JOINED THE GAME

"Come on you guys! Please just try it!" Minato said on his knees as he clasped his hands together. "Please this could be my big break!" the things he went through to get his son and his son's best friend to help him out. How long had he been at it today? One hour? Two?

"Yo bro, you are starting to sound pathetic even to me." Yamato said from his spot on the couch. "Keep it down to while you're at it I'm watching something."

"I agree with him, Dad." Naruto said moving away from his deranged father to take a seat beside his uncle.

"Yes, besides only geeks play rpgs." Haku said moving to the couch.

"Please I'll pay you!" Minato said trying a different tactic.

"No thanks last time we agreed to that, you only gave us ten bucks." Haku said taking the control from Yamato and flipping through channels. "And we had to share it. Count me out."

"I was watching something." Yamato said reaching for the control.

"So are we." Naruto said catching the remote Haku threw at him.

"Kids." Yamato said making it sound like a curse. "Minato, bro, even if this did take you somewhere, how are you going to promote it?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead." Minato sighed sitting beside his lazy brother. He couldnt put this thing under his name because of what happened so long ago. Even to this day, it ruled their life and cut Naruto off from people that could have been his friends but refused to go near him. Thank whoever that Haku saw past that and befriended his son.

"The only way you could do anything with it, is to have Yamato promote it." Haku said relaxing into the comfortable chair. "Everyone tends to leave him alone for reasons unknown to all but himself."

"It's a gift." Yamato grinned while he wondered why he got out of the loop that had his brother and nephew and having a small idea of why it was.

"That's it!" Minato said happily.

"What's it?" Yamato asked not liking the way his brother was looking at him.

"You promote it for me. The scandel doesnt appy to you, only to me and Naruto." Minato said grinning.

"Uh, no." Yamato said getting up only to be dragged down.  
"No listen to me. This could make you famous." Minato argued.

"I'm already famous." Yamato said even though he wasn't. "Let go."

"No." Minato said dragging him back down again. "If you do this for me... You'll never have to work a day in your life. You just go around and sponser this."  
"Never work?" Yamato said liking this idea.

"Exactly. All you have to do is travel and talk about this game. Imagin the life you could live." Minato said with his arm around his little brother's shoulders with the other stretched out in the air.

"Travel?"

"Yep, you always say you like to travel." Minato said knowing he had him. "And you would do more of it if you didn't have to work so much."

"Okay I'm in." Yamato said, "Naruto, Haku test it out."

"What!" Naruto said shocked.

"But we're only 13! I dont want to die from a bad connection." Haku protested.

"You wont die, come on!" Minato said jerking on their arms to follow him. "You'll love this!"

"Uncle please!" Naruto begged looking back at Yamato.  
"Sorry Naruto, I'm day dreaming."

"I hate you!" Haku yelled to him.

"Love you guys back. Now go test it out and make me famous." Yamato said waving them off.

"Why does he have to promote it?" Haku asked.

"Because of what happened with my parents." Naruto said pouting. "Now the man is going to be impossible to live with."

"Hush you two and lay down." Minato said ignoring both teens.

"You're not going to do anything to us are you?" Haku asked suspiciously.

"First: Ew and Second: double Ew he's my son and your like my second son." Minato said pushing them on to the twin beds he had in his office for this purpose. "Put these on."

"What are these?" Naruto asked fiddling with the gloves and helment. "Why are these so big?"

"Because they are. Dont worry I plan to fix them later." Minato said, "I already have an idea."

"If I die I want my grave stone to say 'Dead because of the inventor of the game with no name'." Haku said pulling on the helmet and the gloves.

"Fine, fine." Minato said taking his seat by the boys. "Just relax your brain and try to nap."

"I'm not tired." Naruto and Haku said at the same time.

"Try!" Minato said.

"And he wonders why we don't help him." Haku said causing Naruto to laugh.

"Come on!"  
"Fine, relaxing." Naruto said taking a deep breath.

"Good, as you go in I want you to tell me what you think." Minato said and waited for a reply that never came.

'Welcome to the Game!' the computer said.

"That's freaky." Naruto said looking around but seeing nothing but a white background. "Haku?"

'SORRY SON YOU WONT SEE HAKU HE'S GOING THROUGH THIS TO.'

"Dad?"

'YEP!'

"Okay what do I do?" Naruto asked.

'WAIT FOR IT THIS TAKES A LITTLE TIME I HAVEN'T GOT THE TIMING RIGHT... HERE WE ARE.'

'Please answer the following questions!'

"Okay..."

'What is your first name?'

"Naruto."

'What is your last name?'

"Namikaze."

'What is your age?'

"Thirteen."

'Using the keyboard before you please type in your email!'

Naruto sighed and did as he was told.

'Complying. Please wait while this process!'

'SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?'

"Is this an all age thing?"

'YEP'

"Okay, then it's good."

'Please choose your clothing!'

"Okay this thing sound a little to excited." Naruto commented. "Wheres the-" and before he finished a role of clothes appeared in front of him on a giant screen. Clothes in all shades of colors and styles. "Isn't there anything not so bright?"

'Please choose your clotheing!" the computer said again.

"Okay, okay." Naruto said jumping. "Cant I choose a color first?"

"HOLD UP... OKAY ASK FOR A COLOR." Minato said making a note to have the computer to ask that question.

"Black?"

'Color choice understood. Please choose your clothing!'

Naruto ran his eyes over the new rows of clothing. "That one." Naruto said pointing to one.

'Please choose your clothing!'

"I did! Dad!" Naruto called.

'TOUCH THE SCREEN WITH YOUR FINGER'

"Couldn't you have said that?" Naruto said grumbling and touching the clothes he chose.

'Understood! clothing choice now being added!"

Naruto blinked and looked down. Gone were his jeans and sneakers. Instead he had black pants and a muscel shirt. "Cool... can I get a trench?" naruto asked.

'Failure to comply!'

"What?"

'DONT SPEAK SLANG, I DONT KNOW ANY SO FIX YOUR TALKING SKILLS.'

"Fine. Forget it. You should just have this for now and add on things like that for level ups. You know get a certain level up, get new clothes." Naruto said.

'GOOD IDEA.' another note.

'Do you accept your clothing choice?'

"Yes." naruto said.

'Clothing choice accepted, note this will be your finale Uniform for the Game! Do you accept?'

"Yes... Dad we really need to work on the name." Naruto said and blinked as the white disappeared and a pale gold background took its place.

'Please choose your Element!'

"Element? Okay what do we got?" Naruto asked himself as he flicked his gaze at every square on the screen. Fire, water, earth, air. "Dad are these the basics?"

'BASICS?'

"You know to start off with?" Naruto asked.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN?'

"I mean, is this what everyone starts off with? And as the game goes on will we be able to evolve our styles and/or use the others?" naruto said deciding on fire.

'Fire Style selected, do you accept?'

"Yes."

'Note this will be your finale style for the game do you accept?'

"Yes."

'SHOULD I ADD IN THE CHANGES?'

"Yes that would be nice. The higher up you go the more styles you can get or something like that. We can brainstorm other styles to use later too."

'OKAY.' Minato said making more notes. Between feed backs from both kids things were doing great. By the time this game would come out it was going to be a hit. It was weird how both boys pretty much spoke the same thing.

'Please choose your first Item, note this item will be the only one you can not lose or run out of!'

"Okay." Naruto said and waited as the background changed to a bright green.

'Please choose your first item!"

Naruto looked at the five items on the screen.

Healing bands. Able to heal you from injuries. Note: this item will only heal the minor injuries.

Chakra Necklace. Gives you a steady chakra flow for up to five moves. Note: after five moves the necklace goes black until it recharges seven moves later.

Ring element. Able to control your first element with ease. Note: only the basic elements will work with this ring.

Naruto smirked as he read the last part.

Speed Shoes. Speed picks up the longer you move. Note: if you stop at any time you will lose your speed.

Weapon band. Able to use any weapon so long as you wear this. Note: Weapons will not be provided you must retrieve them.

Not bad.

"All good, these should stay the same. I choose Healing bands."

'Healing band selected, do you accept?'

"Yes and dad you have to get rid of the second question."

'OKAY.'

'Please choose your first move.'

Naruto grinned at how fast his father was with the changes.

Now the background was a pale red.

"What's the choice?" Naruo asked waiting for a screen. Not long after that a list of moves appeared along with an example of what it looked like.

"I choose the fourth move. Fire spin Jutsu." Naruto said. "By the way, keep only four Jutsu's to chose from for each element."

'OKAY.' another note.

'Is this your finale choice?'

"Yes."  
'Fire spin Jutsu accepted.'

'Please wait while we process.'

'Process complete, Please choose your game name.'

A game name? Well he alwasys did like "Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi... Accepted. You may now enter the game."

Then the background went black and slowly faded into a forest scenery.

PRESENT DAY

"It was so weird how we chose the same clothes." Naruto said. "Our first battle..."

"Dont mention it... it gives me nightmares. It's funny how I forgot about our first moves. Been so long since we used them. 'Fire Spin Jutsu' remember when you used it you puked when you stopped spinning." Haku grinned.  
"Oh what about 'Water Rope Jutus'? You got tangled in it." Naruto laughed.

"Okay forget about the first moves. So embarrassing."

"Agreed."

"Can you believe your father wanted to call it the GAME!" Haku said laughing again.

"I know, so glad Uncle came up with DREAMSTATE." Naruto said. "Okay we have to get home now and prepare for the next arena... I wonder if Sora is going to come in this time?"

"Probably. Lets go prepare shall we." Haku said as they both left the mall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Welcome to the third tournament and the third chance for you to get into Atrocious, the place where legends shall be born." Hunter said to the people below him.

'Arent you pouring it on a little thick?' Kyuubi linked.

'I want another battle like the last' Hunter linked back. "Let us introduce our previous winners and entries. To our right, we have Medic Artist and Skeleton. To our left, we have our winners of the first arena Itachi, Kisame and Deidara."

"And to their right," Kyuubi went on as he took over, "Are the winners of the second battle, gamers who I hope you watched in detail, Zabuza, Kakashi and Anko."

'Pouring it on too deep aren't you?' Hunter asked amused.

'Whatever gets them going.' Kyuubi laughed. 'I dont see Sora'

'Neither do I, come on lets get this over with. I want to know what your dad has planned this time' Hunter linked, "You know the rules, we'll see you inside."

With that Hunter turned his back on the crowd and disappeared into the Arena followed by Kyuubi and the rest of their students.

"Kyuubi." Kabuto called when they were all seated.

Kyuubi turned his head toward Kabuto but said nothing.

"We three," at this he gestured to Sai, Kimimaro and himself, "want to be announced by our real names."

'WHAT IS UP WITH THAT? IF THEY WANTED TO USE THEIR REAL NAMES WHY MAKE UP A GAME NAME?'

'Who knows... Dad why don't we fix that?' Kyuubi linked.

'FIX WHAT?'

'When they enter the school, lets have them log out and back in again, like they're starting new but with everything they have already.'

'Yes lets do that,' Hunter added, 'but don't do any double join ups or whatever, we do not need a repeat of Kisame and Deidara.'

'IT WAS A LIMITED EDITION JOIN UP!'

'Yeah look at what happened, Kisame ended up with name he didn't want'

'What exactly was the limited edtition?' Kyuubi asked.

'WHEN ONE PERSON SIGNS UP FIRST AND THEN GETS ONE OTHER PERSON TO SIGN UP ON HIS/HER ACCOUNT THEY BOTH RECIEVED 1O LEVELS AND TWO ITEMS EACH, A LOT OF PEOPLE DID THAT, HOW DO YOU THINK I PAY THE BILLS?'

'How did Deidara do the name change?'

'IT'S HIS ACCOUNT, MEANING HE GOT A SAY ON WHAT KISAME DID WITH HIS ACCOUNT, THAT WAS THE ONLY DRAW BACK'

'Well we aren't doing that again.' Hunter linked. 'I dont want to hear any complaining. So can we do that? Have them resign up?'

'WHY NOT? I'LL GET STARTED RIGHT NOW!'

'Thanks dad' Kyuubi linked

"Which are?" Hunter asked bored as he jumped into the conversation with Kabuto and Kyuubi. not that Kyuubi was saying anything.

"I'm Kabuto, Artist is Sai and Skeleton is Kimimaro." Kabuto said grinning. "We figured if we are all giving our real names we wanted to do it to."

"Nice to meet you." Hunter said hiding a laugh. But would you be just as gracious if you knew who we were? he wondered looking at the three.

"Do we get to know your names?" Kimimaro asked.

"No." Kyuubi said turning back to the gate still not being used. 'Where is everyone? Why is it taking so long?'

'Who knows, I'm getting bored.'

"Is no one coming in?" Deidara yelled huffing. "I'm bored!"

"So are we and you're making it worse." Zabuza glared. What was up with Kisame's friends? he knew Kisame knew quiet a few people all over the world but were they all nuts? Heck after his win he met Pain and Konan both of which were a little freaky for his taste. He was glad Zetsu lived in another place completely.

"What's your problem?" Kisame asked annoyed. Ever since that public dis from the last arena, he knew people were laughing at them. Heck they were no longer asked to make appearences. The media wanted Zabuza and the other two. Once again he was out shined by his younger brother. At least Haku didnt treat him differently then before. He could care less about their wins. Kisame wondered if he'd get to see Haku enter the arena.

"Look our first contestant." Itachi said watching a girl walk in.

'She's hot.' Kyuubi linked. 'I think I'm in love.'

'Wow!' Hunter linked unable to form any other word.

"Man I want her." Deidara drooled. "Hey baby, What's your name and can I have your number?"

The girl looked up at him and smirked. "As if I'd give it to you." then she turned her eyes on Kyuubi, "For you I'd gladly give it. Just let me know when you're available to take me on our first date."

'And she's a fan girl.' Kyuubi sighed annoyed. He hated fan girls.

'She's still hot.' Hunter linked kind of jealous that she was interested in Kyuubi and not him.

'Yes but even hot fan girls are annoying.' Kyuubi growled.

When the girl didn't receive any reply she frowned a little before putting on a flirtly smile, "I'm Multi Talented, or you can call me Fuuka."

"Mutli talented? Is that some kind of sexy kinky nickname?" Kisame asked checking her out.

"Idiot." Fuuka said glaring at him and the rest when she still received no reply from Kyuubi.

"And another one enters." Sai said watching the gate.

What seemed like forever later, they had their hundred people.

Hunter sighed when he realized he had to give out a speech again. Stupid Kyuubi trying to look cool by not talking.

'Hunter no pouting.' Kyuubi linked amused.

'Why don't you talk?'

'Because I dont want to and you do it better anyways.'

"Welcome to our third Arena challenge. Let's see what you got." Hunter said and lifted his hand to start the challenge.

'That's it?' Kyuubi asked laughing.

'It was all I could think of.'

'BOYS IT'S TIME FOR MY SURPRISE!'

'It's about time!' Kyuubi and Hunter linked together. Seconds later everything went dark.

'Dad?'

'WATCH.'

When the light turned on again the stadium was full and the arena had one giant statue of a woman with many arms and a seren smile on her face. 'I CALL HER THE GODDESS OF DREAMSTATE' as soon as he said that the arms began to move in random directions. Each one seemed to a different thing.

'Is she healing them?' Hunter asked shocked.

'YEP EACH OF HER 8 ARMS DOES SOMETHING DIFFERENT. FIRST ONE ATTACKS WITH WEAPONS. SECOND ATTACKS WITH ELEMENTS. THIRD ATTACKS WITH ILLUSIONS. FORTH HEALS INJURIES. FIFTH GIVES YOU BACK YOUR CHAKRA. SIXTH JUST ATTACKS. SEVENTH TRANSPORTS PEOPLE TO ANOTHER PLACE IN THE ARENA AND EIGHT STOPS YOUR JUTSU. BUT THE HANDS ARE CONSTANTLY MOVING SO YOU DONT KNOW WHAT DOES WHAT.'

'I like it.' Kyuubi said grinning behind his mask. Kyuubi saw a few people trying to use the Jutsu's to their advantage but with random things being shot out it wasn't doing them any good. It was the statue that took out a little less then half of the fighters. The rest were taken out by the stronger players that decided it was best to avoid the hands all together.

"Introduce yourselves." Hunter said when the statue stopped moving and the lights went off then back on to show it missing.

"You already know me." Fuuka said winking at Kyuubi. Why wasnt he paying attention to her? Or maybe he was. How could she tell behind his mask?

"Puppet." a boy they recoginized as Gaara's brother Kankuro said.

"Jashin." a man in the same cloak as Kisame said, "By the way I liked the statue... can I have it?"

"No." Hunter said.

"Kakuzu." the second cloak figures said.

"Zetsu." Zetsu said. So he was back again, Hunter thought before tapping his mask. How did he get all of his levels back?

"Shadow." Shikamaru said waving lazidly.

"Weapon Mistress." Tenten said smiling at Hunter.

'Looks like you got yourself your own fan girl.' Kyuubi grinned.

'She's cute. I'd date her.' Hunter said nodding down at her.

'Question is, would she date you?'

'That is the question... thanks for bursting my bubble.'

'Anytime.'

"Hinata." she said blushing.

And on and on it went until the last person intruduced themself.

"You know the drill. Show us what you have." Hunter said getting the battle started again.

'You really have nothing.'

'True but they don't know that, let them think I'm being smart and mysterious.'

'Right.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Allow me to go first." Zetsu said grinning at everyone and forming hand signs. "Dark side: Midnight Fog Jutsu!"

'This could be interesting.' Kyuubi linked watching as the arena filled with with a growing black fog. 'I still wonder how he came back with all of his levels.'

'And then some.' Hunter linked back. 'Use the heat rays on the mask to see' he added activating his own sight.

'Way ahead of you.'

"Hey I cant see! Zetsu!" Deidara yelled down along with everyone else watching. "Why did you have to use that move!"

"Shut up Deidara I'm trying to hear." Kisame said closing his eyes and trying to make out the noises.

X~x~X

"Shadow Shimmer Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled as the fog got closer. The fog felt weird as it flowed through his body. The guy next to him wasn't so lucky as he disappeared. How long was he going to have to hold his Jutsu? If he held it too long he'd run out of chakra.

X~x~X

"Puppet Style: Puppet Cage Jutsu!" Kankuro yelled as he disappeared into his puppet. He never thought he'd use this jutsu to keep him safe. Normally he throw an opponet in and gut them. He just had to remember not to use the second half of the jutus.

X~x~X

"Body style: Body Death Inpersonation Jutsu!" Hidan yelled as he fell back looking as if her were really dead. He was glad he perfected this fake death Jutsu, otherwise Zetsu's Fog would touch him instead of go over his fallen form. Good thing it only looked for live opponets and not corpses.

X~x~X

'That was weird,' Hunter linked watching Jashin fall out of nowhere. 'the others disappear but he just blinked out slowly.'

'Try switching to silver sight, he's still there.' Kyuubi replied. 'He's dead but not, must mean that jutsu Zetsu uses looks for beating hearts.'

'I wonder what it would to do us?'

'Lets hope he passes so we can find out.'

X~x~X

"Earth Style: Earth Harden Jutsu!" Kakuzu yelled and grinned when the fog just flowed over his body. He loved this technique. It gave him defense against any attack and also allowed him to move at will. So while everyone else was blocking from this planned attack he was going to bust some people down.

X~x~X

'That one is taking them out like nothing.' Kyuubi linked.

'What is his move? it's getting harder to see him.'

'I dont know but that fog is leaving him alone.'

X~x~X

"Multi Stlye: Multi Element Orb Shield Jutsu!" Fuuka yelled and smirked as her body was surrounded by all four of the main elements, water, earth, fire, and air. One right over the other. Now to add on the last shield and no one would be able to touch her. She just wished she could add the last one to her shield instead of being an outer shield. "Lightning Style: Lightning strike Jutsu!" anyone that came close would fry. Now if only she could control it to attack.

X~x~X

'She has to come to our school!' Kyuubi decided. 'If she can use all of those elements without screwing up one she has to come!'

'I agree,' Hunter grinned as the heat from her jutsu shined brightly in his heat vision. 'but can she use them to attack?'

'I dont care.'

X~x~X

"Scroll Style: Weapon Protectin Jutsu!" Tenten yelled unwinding her her scrolls and using her charka strings to create a tornado of weapons around her. No fog was going to be entering her shield of kunai's.

X~x~X

"Fist style: Thousand Hand Repeal Jutsu!" Hinata yelled moving her hands quickly and blocking the dark fog from reaching her. "Fist Style: Sharp blade Jutsu!" she added. Now as her hands blocked they also struck, flying from her hands and heading toward any opponet within range.

X~x~X

'That is pretty cool." Kyuubi said watching Hinata. 'Got to look up that fist style.'

'I wonder how long this fog will last?' Hunter said. 'Will they eliminate themselves by using up their chakra?'

'Who knows.'

X~x~X

Shikamaru was getting fed up with this attack. Already he could feel his chakra slowly fading away. He was not going down by his own protection jutsu. "NOW HINATA!" he yelled hoping she would hear him. Of cousre he had a plan for everything. It wouldn't do to not have a plan for any attack. Now he was glad he watched Zabuza's fight close. That mist was the reason for this plan.

"Fist Style: Lion Roar Jutsu!" Hinata yelled as her shield faded and was replaced by the lion head. Not even a second after her shield went down, before the dark could come close again, the lions forming on her hands opened their mouths and roared. The fog didnt stand a chance as it was blown away clearing the air and sight for everyone.

"Tenten your up!" Shikamaru yelled letting go of his Jutsu and starting another one.

"About time." Tenten smirked, "Weapon Style: Weapon Tornado Jutsu!" she yelled at the same time Shikamaru yelled, "Shadow Style: Shadow Protection Jutsu!" as the weapons rained down on the other fighters, Shikamaru's jutsu used the shadow's to hide himself and Hinata.

"Like that's going to touch me." Fuuka grinned. "Water Style: Water Hurricane Jutsu!"

"Looks like it's my turn." Kankuro grinned. "Puppet Style: Puppet Poison cloud!"

X~x~X

'Is that puppet barfing?' Kyuubi asked.

'I dont know...' Hunter replied watching the purple fog rise up to the sky, 'It looks like a cloud.'

'Which would explain the name." Kyuubi said laughing.

'Shut up... I'm watching.' hunter replied pouting.

X~x~X

"Now for phase two." Kankuro said pulling out another puppet from his back. " Poison style: Engulf Jutsu!" Kankuro laughed as his poison cloud began to fall and grow in size. Most shields or protection Jutsu's wouldnt even stand a chance.

"Shit." Shikamaru said quietly. He did not think about this one. He only planned for one fog or whatever attack. Hinata couldn't use her jutsu again until her charka was at it's fullest. come on think. He couldn't use another protection jutsu he already had less then half of his chakra.

"Allow me." Hinata said from beside him before running at Kankuro

"Hinata no!" Shikamaru yelled running after her.

"Fist Style: Needle Blade Jutsu!" she yelled attacking Kankuro with all that she had. Kankuro seeing her come pulled the last bundle from his back, "Puppet Style: Puppet combine Jutsu!" as Hinata's needles attacked, three puppets mulitplied into six and struck from different angles.

Number 109876 lost 7 levels

Number 109876 lost 6 levels

Number 109876 loses Puppet poison, Human Puppet, Markings of health

'Well there goes Kankuro.' Kyuubi linked.

'Human puppet?'

'A PUPPET THAT TAKES ON THE SHAPE OF A HUMAN. HE WAS ONLY ABLE TO GET THAT BY COMPLETING A CERTAIN CHALLENGE THAT TAKES TWO MONTHS TO DO.'

'So not worth it then' Kyuubi decided.

'THIS PUPPET IS ALSO VERY RARE AND ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO USE'

'Still not seeing the point of it.'

'DID I MENTION ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO DESTROY'

'So why didnt he use it then?'

'BECAUSE HE JUST GOT IT, NEVER HAD A CHANCE TO USE IT.'

"Hinata, that was a close one." Shikamaru said grinning as he high fived her. "Good job."

"Thank you." she giggled.

"No, thank you." Kakuzu said coming up behind them and switching back to his normal form. "You saved me the trouble. Let me show you my thanks. Earth Style: Earth Swallow Jutsu!" he smirked watching both young teens disappear into the earth. "Good bye."

Number 567783 lost 7 levels

Number 567783 lost 13 levels

Number 567783 loses Shadow Shimmer Jutsu, Shadow tenticales Jutsu, Shadow Vest Jutsu

'What is the Vest Jutsu?' Hunter asked.

'GIVES HIM ULTIMATE CONTROL OVER SHADOWS. IT ALLOWS HIM TO USE ANY THING SHADOW FOR HIS OWN USE'

'And with out it?'

'HE STILL HAS HIS SHADOW STYLE BUT IT'S NOT AS ACCURATE.'

'Gottcha'

Number 565431 lost 7 levels

Number 565431 67783 lost 13 levels

Number 565431 loses Needle blade Jutsu, healing touch Jutsu, Chakra Chains

'Chakra Chains?' Kyuubi asked think he should know this but he was coming up blank.

'ABLE TO USE THEIR CHAKRA LIKE ROPE BASICALLY. WISH BOTH KIDS HAD A CHANCE TO USE SOME OF THAT STUFF. WOULD HAVE LIKED TO SEE THE SHADOW USER MORE.'

'Hey they can always rejoin.'

'TRUE'

"Well that was fun." Kakuzu smirked.

"So is this." Tenten said from behind him, "Scroll Wrap Jutus!"

"What the-"

"This is for my friends." Tenten said glaring, "Weapon style: Scroll deploy Jutus!"

"Ah!" Kakuzu yelled as the inside of the scroll turned into sharp blade and stabbed his body.

Number 103744 lost 7 levels

Number 103744 lost 12 levels

Number 103744 loses Air Ring, Fire Ring, Water Ring

X~x~X

'What are the rings? I know what elemental rings are but what are those ones?' Hunter asked. why were they learning knew things all the time? werent they supposed to already know everything?

'RINGS THAT ALLOW YOU TO USE ONLY A FEW STYLES FROM EACH ELEMENT. THEY ARE LIKE THE ELEMENTAL RING'S EXCEPT THESE ONES FOCUS ON ONLY ONE TYPE OF STYLE WHEREAS THE ELEMENTAL COVERS ALL OF THEM MAKING IT WEAKER THEN THESE ONES. TURNS OUT THAT GUY HAD QUIET A FEW FROM EACH STYLE'

'Remind me to upgrade then.' Kyuubi and Hunter linked together.

X~x~X

"She took out Kakuzu." Deidara said shocked.

"By herself." Kisame added.

"Hey girl with the weapons." Fuuka called moving over to her and avoiding the weapons Zetsu was throwing at her.

"What?" Tenten asked dodging a vine from the ground.

"Lets work together and take out this guy."

"Fine." Tenten said. "Weapon Style: Dragon Storm Jutsu!" She yelled throwing a kunai at Zetsu and watching it mutiply into thousands of kunai forming a silver dragon.

"Wow." Fuuka said shocked.

X~x~X

'I think I'm in love.' Kyuubi sighed.

'Back off she likes me more.' Hunter said glaring.

'Whatever, I'm still in love.'

"That is some awesome shit right there." Anko said cheering for her student. "Go Tenten!"

"I think I'll give her an A in class or something." Kakashi said.

X~x~X

"Don't think so." Zetsu said running and dodging the attack. He couldnt fall again. He needed to get into that school and become the strongest player in the game.

"How long will it chase him for?" fuuka asked.

"As long as he runs." Tenten said holding her jutsu.

"Then allow me to contribute. Lightning Strike Jutsu!" Fuuka yelled. Seconds later lightning came from out of the sky and struck around Zetsu trapping him.

"I will not fall!" Zetsu screamed in anger. "Transport Jutsu!"

"Bad move." Tenten smirked. "Weapon Dragon: Target Jutsu!" Tenten yelled.

Everyone watched as the Dragon went up into the sky. Each kunai blinking in the light like a shining star befor the Dragon tossed it's head back, taking it's whole body in a full circle before roaring and splitting up into individual Kunai each racing toward Zetsu.

" NO!" Zetsu yelled trying to dodge the giant attack but was to late.

Number 245643 lost 7 levels

Number 245643 lost 15 levels

Number 245643 loses Black arts jutsu, Dark Enhancment, Double Level Up

'What are all of those things?' Hunter asked.

'DARK ARTS JUTSU IS A NORMAL ATTACK WITH AN EXTRA KICK TO IT, LIKE THE ONE HE STARTED OFF WITH. DARK ENHANCMENT DOUBLES DARK ATTACKS, AND DOUBLE LEVEL UP MEANS JUST THAT, WHICH COULD EXPLAIN WHY HE LEVELD UP SO FAST. EVERYTIME HE DEFEATED SOMEONE HE GOT AN ATOMATIC LEVEL UP AND HALF EXPERIANCE FOR ANOTHER. THAT ONLY WORKS FOR PEOPLE UNDER LEVEL 70. IT ALSO VERY HARD TO FIND. LIKE SO HARD ONLY ZETSU HAS BEEN THE ONE TO FIND IT'

'Is there nothing easy in this game?' Kyuubi joked.

'Maybe use should make it more available to people.' Hunter went on ignoring Kyuubi.

'I COULD BUT JUST BECAUSE THEY BECOME HIGHER LEVELS DOESN'T MEAN THEY ARE ANY GOOD'

'True. I think the fights over... Why are there only two.?' Kyuubi asked.

'No wait, we forgot about that guy.' Hunter linked looking down at a still Jashin. Standing up he waited until everyone quieted down. "It seems we have our winners, Muti Talented, Weapon Mistress and... Jashin." 'When is that Jutsu going to wear off?'

'I dont know...' Kyuubi said walking to stand beside Hunter, 'Can I wake him?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because knowing you you'd probaby kill him.'

'What if I promise to only give a tad wake up call?'

'How much is a tad?'

'Oh just enough to fry his brains, nothing more promise.' Kyuubi said simply.

'Then... no.' Hunter said.

'You are no fun.'

'I am to fun. I'm lots of fun.' Hunter aruged.

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah.'

'Prove it.'

'Prove what?'

'Prove your lots of fun. wake him up.'

'But he's sleeping. He looks so peacful.'

'He looks dead.'

"Alright we will all see you for the next round and please try to not use a jutsu like that." Hunter said watching Jashin as Tenten poked at him with her foot and Fuuka just watched. "so for now Congrats to you three, we deeply enjoyed the show and appreciate the talent you have shown us."

"I truly loved the show, but I'd like to do one thing to show my appreciation." Kyuubi said and before Hunter could do anything Kyuubi jumped off of the railing and into the air before he did a flip and fisted his hand. "Wake up Sleeping beauty." he smirked under his mask before his fist made contact with Hidan's mid section. Hidan's eyes widen as his body arched around the punch and dented the earth beneath him. Before he could say anything Kyuubi said, "The dead don't do anything interesting. The living have more fun. see you in our school."

"Okay." Hidan got out between puffs of pain.

"Dont worry you only lost 5 levels, I was going easy on you." Kyuubi said walking off.

'I thought I told you no.'

'Since when did you become my mom?'

'Since the day you decied to be a pain in my ass.'

'Oh my, is our innocent Hunter swearing?" Kyuubi gasped.

'Oh shut up.'

'Your just jealous because I woke him up.'

'Am not! You made yourself look like an idiot showing off.'

'Jealous'

'...'

'I'm so right.'

'Maybe a little.' Hunter finally linked.

'Ah, don't be jealous... I'll buy you an ice cream.'

'A chocolate one?'

'Why are we friends again?'

'Because were both total outcast that no one loves and we understand eachother so perfectly that we are almost one.'

'I was only looking for 'because we are'.' Kyuubi linked.

'That to, come on lets get out before people think we like them.' Hunter linked and logged off.

'We wouldn't want that.' Kyuubi said following him out.

Soon the whole arena was empty save for one person. "Um guys? hello? I'm still here! I cant get out!" Hidan yelled trying to move his arms. "Hello? Someone get me out of here!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Naruto!" Minato yelled up the stairs. "NARUTO!"

"What!" Naruto yelled as he stood half in half out of the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower!"

"Oh... Nevermind." Minato yelled back.  
"Argh." Naruto growled before hopping back into the shower to finish up. Five minutes later he was half dressed and walking down the stairs. "Dad?"

"In the kitchen."

"You're always in the kitchen. I'm surprised you dont have your own orbit." Naruto laughed.

"And I'm surprised your not the earth" His father grinned.

"Ouch."

"Well I'm surprised you guys aren't the sun with the way you eat. How do you stay so fit but eat so much?"

"Uncle?" Naruto questioned walking fully into the kitchen to spot Yamato eating a sandwich as big as his head. "What's up?"  
"Naruto who told you to speak that way to your elders?" Yamato waved.

"You're seven years older then me." Naruto rolled his eyes. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were in France with your new girlfriend?"

"I was but turns out she wanted money more then me." Yamato shrugged. "Anyways with the school going around in the game they wanted me to have a conference with the winners so far and stuff."

"Okay." Naruto said getting a water out from the fridge only to have Yamato take it as he went to walk by him. Grumbling he went back and got another one.

"Yamato is going to have it here in town. Since quite a few people are from here. The others are being flown in and should be here tomorrow."

"What exactly is going to happen?" Naruto asked taking a seat at the table and nodding thanks to his father as he placed a sandwich in front of him.

"Well they're just going to interview all of them together and stuff and get their takes on things and what they wish to see or become. Stuff like that." Yamato said between bites of food.

"And they want to meet the Legends." Minato added sitting down.

Naruto choked on his food. "WHAT!"

"Don't worry we're not going to show who you really are. You and Haku are going to be here in costume. I'll be filming you live." Minato explained.

"Yep youand your twin are going to be on the big screen while Me and the winners are all there. All of the winners so far are going to be in costume."

"Do you even have enough time to make costumes?" Naruto asked.

"Why would we make them? They're already made. Haven't you seen the costume shops. They're filled with your guys clothes from the game. Heck the winners all have costumes made all over the world. They can just go and buy them." Yamato pointed out.

"What time is it?" he might as well give in. There was no way he or Haku were going to get out of this one.

"Nine in the morning."

"Okay."

X~x~X

"And now I present you the creator of DREAMSTATE." The announcer shouted over the screaming fans.

"You're uncle must love this." Haku grinned fixing his mask in place as he got comfortable in the white chair identical to Naruto's. Looking around he noticed the once bright livingroom was empty of everything on one wall except for a white sheet that hung behind them.

"Why wouldn't he? Girls are screaming his name. Man these things are itchy. Dad do we have to wear this box?"

"Yes it changes your voice to match the one in the game. Now put it in and be a good kid like Haku." Minato instructed. One eye on the TV showing his brother walking on stage and the other on the camera. It sounded harder then it was but it wasnt since he was facing the tv and the camera was right between him and it.

"Yeah Naruto be like me." Haku said sounding like he was in the game.

"Shut up." Naruto growled. "Man I sound so scary."

"So do I."

"Whatever daddy's boy."

"Last I check we had no blood relation." Haku pointed out smacking Naruto on the back of the head.

"HEY!"

"Boys shut up your uncle is on tv."

"Not my uncle. I call no blood relation to him either." Haku said quickly. "Why aren't you on that stage?"

"Because of the family scandel." Minato pointed out.

"But he's part of your family."  
"But he didn't marry my mom." Naruto said.

"It wasn't your mom that-"

"Thank you all for coming." Yamato said grinning at the audience and waving at everyone. "It's great to be here. I love you to."

"He looks lame." Naruto said.

"I agree." Haku smirked.

"Boys." Minato tried to hold back a laugh.

"Okay. It's been a while since I've done this so if I mess up forgive me. First I want to start off by thanking everyone who came here today. Everyone that is a fan of the DREAMSTATE. Everyone that plays the game and of course my older brother and my nephew who couldn't be here today for certain reasons."

"Might as well say we're the reason of the scandel." Naruto grumbled watching his uncle walk across the stage to take the chair in the middle.

"Naruto. It's that excuse that's letting you keep your secret right now." Haku pointed out.

"Whatever."

"Okay first off Everyone knows about the school 'Atrocious' correct?" at Yamato's question the stands erupted in screaming. "Alright then." He laughed when they quieted down. "Okay do you know the reason for the school? No? Okay, the reason is because Kyuubi," Screaming, "And Masked Hunter," More screaming, "Are looking for a challenge to make the game more interesting. The school is for everyone to learn new things in hope of giving them what they are looking for. After all if you play the same thing over and over again and nothing changes it gets boring and sooner or later you want to quit."

"Looks like they hate that idea." Haku said hearing the fans yelling and crying no.

"I wonder what I would get if I sold them your underwear?" Minato wondered outloud.

"Dad!"

"What? I was kidding." Minato grinned at his son.

"Okay enough of this introduction," Yamato said.

"Was he still talking?" Minato asked surprised.

"He loves to talk." Naruto smirked.

"It's getting him to shut up that's hard." Haku said causing the other two to laugh.

"First I'd like to introduce you to the first three that were entered into the school without entering the Arena's. Kimimaro, Sai and Kabuto." All three walked on stage and waved to the fans.

"It's like were in the game." Naruto remarked.

"Oh yeah." Haku replied. "At least Yamato remembered their names."

"You'd think for a guy that supposedly created the game he'd at least try and remember what was going on." Naruto said.

"He's Yamato, what do you expect?"

"Something more then 'What's Atrocious?'"

"Yeah that was sad."

"Now for our first Arena winners who did nothing but one move: Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame." More screams and this time signs shot up with marry me Itachi!

"How come people want to marry Itachi? What about us? I thought they loved us more." Haku pouted as he watched those three wave to the crowd before moving to their seats beside the first three.

"Our second Arena winners that were pretty good at teamwork: Zabuza, Kakashi, and Anko."

Yet again the fans went wild.

"And yes Zabuza and Kisame are related." Yamato pointed out.

"As long as they don't say I'm related to Kisame I'm good." Haku said and Naruto snorted.

"Our third Arena winners two beautiful ladies and the guy that did nothing but sleep throughout the whole thing, Fuuka, Tenten, and Hidan who was once known as Jasmin no wait it was Jashin, I think." Yamato looked down at the notes Haku and Naruto made for him. Yep it was Jashin. More cheers and a glare from Hidan that was directed at Yamato.

"And finally for the players you've been waiting for, the ones and only the Legends of DREAMSTATE, KYUUBI and MASKED HUNTER!"

As their faces appeared on the scream both fans and future students erupted into caos as they screamed chanted and held up so many signs that they couldn't really see the crowd anymore.

With a grin both Haku and Naruto noticed all of the 'Marry me' and 'I love you' signs. Looking at eachother they nodded.

"Shut up." Kyuubi replied in his dangerous voice. At once the crowd went silent to wait for him to speak more but to their disappointment Yamato began again.  
"Yes that really is Kyuubi and Masked Hunter." more screams at their names. Letting them die down Yamato tried again. "Okay we are now ready for questions. One person at a time be it fan or reporter take that small stage right there and ask your questions to _me,_ to the winners, or the Legends."

Little did Yamato know that all the fans wanted to know about was the Legends and not him. Naruto and Haku spent the next two hours answering questions and turning down a lot of proposals and ignoring the flashes of flesh beneath male and female t-shirts. Even the winners asked questions of the Legends.

By the time it was over they learned little to nothing about the two since they either evaded the question or were very vauge.

"Enough." Kyuubi finally said before anyone else could move to the stage.

"Yes, we must prepare for the Arena tomorrow." Hunter silky voice sent shivers down their spines. "We look forward to the next group of players that will join our school. Until then, Goodbye."

Before anyone could stop them they were gone and before Yamato knew, it so was everyone else. So there he sat on the dark stage and asked his own questions.

"Yamato what has your life been like since this game was created?"

"Well Yamato..."

And on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on it went until the janitor kicked him out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story**

Kyuubi and Hunter looked down from the second to the last arena's walls at future students. Behind them, twelve people moved restlessly waiting for either of the two to speak. Yet neither seemed inclined to as they had a silent argument between themselves.

To the crowd they looked unmoving and terrifying but in reality they were everything but.

'I can't believe I let you talk me into this!' Hunter linked annoyed.

'You agreed, besides it wasn't me, it was Yamato and my dad.' Kyuubi linked back amused, 'You could have said no.'

'How can anyone say no when all of you have the exact same puppy look!' Hunter linked outraged. It was true if you put all three Namikaze's together you were doomed. Doomed!

'You could have looked away.' Was the response.

'Shut up!'

'Such a sweet talker.'

'I'll show you sweet talker!' Hunter glared through his mask. 'I'm not doing this.'

'You can't back out, you promised.' Kyuubi linked trying to hold back a laugh. 'Besides you lost the bet.'

'So?'

'SO EITHER YOU DO THIS OR I'LL SHOW THE WORLD WHO THE REAL HUNTER IS... YOU KNOW THE ONE THAT SLEEPS WITH A NIGHTLIGHT?'

'You told him!' Hunter was embarrassed and outraged all at the same time. 'You promised not to say anything!'

'I can honestly say it wasn't me... It was Kisame.' Kyuubi grinned not at all feeling bad for throwing Kisame under the wrath that was Hunter.

'What! He's so dead!'

'NOT THAT I DON'T MIND THAT YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING BUT... HURRY UP AND GET THIS DONE! I HAVE THINGS TO DO!'

'Gee, grouchy much?' Kyuubi and Hunter linked together.

'NOW!'

'Fine... Hunter?'

'Shut up!' Hunter linked before moving closer to edge of the wall, with a silent sigh he spoke up, "Welcome to the next part of our Arena... We are almost done and soon we shall be taking our future students to the school."

'I'm waiting.' Kyuubi reminded him. This would teach Hunter never to go against a Namikaze in a food match... He should have known he'd lose.

'Hold on!' Hunter took a breath and before he could chicken out he started speaking again in a way that was so un-Hunter/Haku like. His voice causing fantasies to spring forth. "I look forward to seeing all of you lovely's in the arena." At this he began running his hand up and down his chest in slow even movements. "Please do not disappoint me. Show me that there is something worth seeing here within the crowd." Now he paced up and down the wall, all the while taking graceful sexy steps. "And please..." He started only to stop and run the same hand over his chest and gently over his mask to end above his hood. There he posed as if waiting for a picture to be taken. And there Kyuubi tried to hide the laughter eating at him. Hunter had to be so red right now. Stupid mask.

"Please, don't disappoint me." With that Hunter turned and with hips swaying jumped off the wall with Kyuubi right behind him. 'So? how did I do?'

'Half the girls and guys fainted.' Kyuubi laughed taking his seat. 'Three of our students fainted and the rest are slacked jawed'

'Please tell me my brothers aren't part of any of this.' Hunter begged. How gross would it be if his own brothers found him attractive? Yuck!

'No, I think they were laughing.' Kyuubi linked not at all sure if that was the truth. A few minutes later their students finally joined them.

"Sorry we took so long... I fell off the wall." Deidara blushed.

"Sit." Kyuubi said as he laughed on the inside. Through the link Hunter groaned and called the Namikaze family every foul name he could think of.

'At least we lost half of our students.' Hunter pouted blushing.

'Yeah...' Kyuubi linked before laughing again. 'Man you as a sexy man beast...' more laughter broke. 'Did you see the guy with the blue hair? He was like a volcano that went off, all that blood. He might have eliminated himself!'

'I saw that.'

'Or that girl with red hair that fainted and knocked out the other guy behind her?'

'Saw that too.'

'Or-'

'I get it!' Hunter was mortified. He wasn't the type to strut his stuff. Heck he had no stuff to strut!... Wait he took that back. He was not ugly by any means. People just didn't want anything to do with him. He had stuff! Hot stuff!

'The girls liked it.' at this both boys turned slightly to see Tenten, Fuuka and Anko watching him with a look in their eyes.

'I'm hot.' Hunter linked pleased that his teacher was unknowingly checking him out.

"Hey it's Sasuke!" Deidara yelled pointing and waving as Sasuke once again made his way into the arena. "Hey Sasuke! Sasuke! Up here Sasuke! Sasuke I'm right here! SASUKE!"

"What!" Sasuke yelled annoyed. How could Deidara do this to him in front of the Legends?

"Hi!"

"Hn." Sasuke sniffed crossing his arms and turning away.

"Hi!" Deidara yelled again and again until Sasuke finally gave up and yelled hi back with more force then necessary. "If you didn't want to say hi you could have said so." Deidara pouted sitting down.

Soon a few more people came in and then Hunter and Kyuubi saw Gaara and Neji come in side by side.

'Look who's back.' Kyuubi linked.

Touching his mask Hunter grinned, 'They're not the levels they were before, but what they lack in levels they make up in strenght.'

'Good'

'Hey it's-'

"Sakura!" Tenten grinned air-fiving the pinkette on the ground.

'Great' Kyuubi groaned annoyed.

A few minutes later Kiba came in followed quickly by Pain and Konan. And soon the finale two came in. Hunter and Kyuubi groaned together as they saw their least favorite teachers walk in.

Asuma and Kurenai.

Now they weren't their least favorite because they were rude or because the two hated those two teacher's, the only reason they disliked the two was because Kyuubi and Hunter always seemed to walk in on them making out and Kyuubi and Hunter always got detention for something or other soon after.

It wasn't their fault that they constantly caught the two going at it like rabbits. Why did they always get detention?

'Double grea.t' Hunter linked watching the two walking side by side. 'Think we'll get detention for being here?'

'I hope not or else I'm so dead. Dad told me no more or else I'll lose my monthly dose of sweets!' and Kyuubi needed his sweets! Without them he was a deranged animal.

'My dad said he'd shave me bald.' Hunter linked, holding back a sniffle.

'WHAT!' Minato said shocked. 'BUT YOU LOVE YOUR HAIR!'

'I know which is why it would be the first to go.' Hunter linked. 'Let's get this over with...I'm not doing another sexy dance thingy.'

'Didn't ask you too, but if you want-'

"Begin." Hunter said not wanting Kyuubi to finish his sentence.

'How rude'

'So?'

'I was just saying you could-'

'No!'

'Fine, I'll take over this one' Kyuubi stood when the fight seemed to have finished. 'That was quick.' he linked and looked down at the possible contestants. "So you made it... good. We have repeats, okay. Introduce yourself and start fighting."

'Can anyone say blunt?'

'What?' Kyuubi linked confused.

'Nothing.' Hunter sighed.

So the introductions began starting with unknown people that didn't really matter because they would most likely be elminated first.

"I'm Gaara." Gaara said not even bothering to give his game name.

"Sasuke."

"Neji."

"Blossom." Sakura giggled blushing.

'Shoot me!' Kyuubi linked.

'Shoot me then I'll shoot you, but make sure to make mine a killing shot.' Hunter replied.

'Then how are you going to shoot me?'

'I'll think of something'

"You know me." Pain said.

"And me as well." Konan added with a glare at the people that stole her place by the Legends.

"Asuma but call me smexy." Asuma grinned.

'Or not... let's not...' Hunter linked quickly trying not to gag.

"Kurenai."

"Dog." Kiba smirked.

"Lovely... Now fight. First one to wipe out smexy get's a point." Kyuubi smirked.

'Cold.'

'Not at all.' Kyuubi smiled watching Asuma get attacked from all sides. 'Look even Kurenai is going after him.'

'Love truly conquers all... but not in Asuma's case.'

'YOU BOYS ARE EVIL.'

'Thank you.' they both linked together as they quietly pounded their fist together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

'You know what I just realized?' Hunter linked.

'What?' was the instant reply from his fox friend.

'What challenge did they get for this?' Hunter asked confused. 'I mean, throughout the other arena battles we've had them-'

'We've had it for this one too.' Kyuubi interrupted and at the confusion coming from Hunter he went on, 'Your sexy dance eliminated more then half the people so we had no need to add anything else.'

'ALL TRUE, WHY DO YOU THINK WE BET YOU? I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO PUT FOR THE CHALLENGE SO WE USED YOU.'

'What!' was Hunter's quick reply.

'Surprise!' Kyuubi laughed through the link and then went on to ignore Hunter's rantings as the battle began

X~x~X

Asuma dodged quickly to the left when rose petals flew at him. Even his beloved Kurenai was going at him with a killing intent.

Making hand symbols he decided to turn the tables on them. "Water style: Water explosion Jutsu!" he shouted as water erupted all around him and taking out a few of the players. Going to his knee, he concentrated on his strongest defense. If anyone tried to get passed they'd be hit. Even their attacks were useless.

X~x~X  
So he thinks to stop me, Gaara smirked before forming his own hand signs, "Earth style: Sand Rotation Jutsu!" he laughed as everyone covered their heads as the sand picked up and surrounded Asuma. Just as the sand would have gotten him, another attack came out of nowhere.

"Wind Style: A Thousand Speed Attack Jutsu!" Neji yelled as he jumped into the air. Gaara stared in shock as the wind used his jutsu to get to Asuma taking him out with one hit before turning and heading straight to Gaara.

Number 574321 lost 7 levels

Number 574321 lost 13 levels

Number 574321 loses Jutsu blades, Fire ring, Smoke screen

'What's smoke screen?' Kyuubi asked his dad.

'SMOKE SCREEN HINDERS OTHER ATTACKS ALMOST USELESS, WHEN USED THE SMOKE MAKES IT IMPOSSIBLE TO SEE WHERE YOUR ATTACK IS GOING AND SO CAN COME BACK AND GET YOU.'

'Why didn't he use it?' Hunter asked.

'IT TAKES MORE HAND SIGNS TO USE THAT ATTACK THEN THE WATER ATTACK DOES, HE'D HAVE BEEN HIT RIGHT AWAY. NEJI WAS PRETTY SMART TO USE GAARA'S ATTACK TO GET HIS OWN TO GO THROUGH, EARNED HIMSELF A FEW LEVEL UPS.'

'Wow, not bad, now he's going after Gaara.' Kyuubi said watching the two best friends go at eachother.

X~x~X  
"Sand wall Jutsu!" Gaara shouted as he jumped back. "Sand wall Jutsu!" he said three more times as the wind kept breaking through each wall he created. "Sand wall Justu!" If he kept doing this, he'd run out of room and Chakra. He was going to kill Neji when this was done.

X~x~X

"I'm not as weak as I was before." Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as began forming his hand signs. "Dodge this, Blaze Style: Fire Demon summoning!"

"Blossom Style: Rose cut Jutsu!" Sakura yelled as the air around them turned many shades of pink, red, and white before rose petals formed, each all stronger then diamonds and sharper then any blade out there.

X~x~X  
'I want it!" Kyuubi said sitting forward as his eyes lusted over the fire demon. 'How did he get it?'

'IT SHOWS THAT HE FOUND IT A WHILE AGO. THERE ARE TWO SUMMON CONTRACTS FOR THIS EXACT BEAST AND BOTH HE AND HIS BROTHER HAVE IT. THE DRAW BACK IS IT USES A LOT OF CHAKRA AND TAKES ALMOST THREE DAYS OF REST OF YOUR AVATAR BEFORE YOU GET IT BACK.'

'I need that contract!'

'Don't go all perv on me.' Haku warned inching away.

'Shut up.' Kyuubi said without much heat as he watched the demon grow around Sasuke and attack Sakura. 'Go demon.'

X~x~X  
Sakura put more chakra into the rose petals. So far they were holding off the demon but it seemed to be eating her jutsu. She wasn't going to lose a second time.

"Give in Sakura, your time is up." Saskue smirked as he faded into the demon's body.

X~x~X

Pain watched Kurenai with a knowing smile. "Ladies first."

"Wrong choice." Kurenai smirked as she did her hand signs, "Illusion Jutsu: reality Delusion!"

Pain blinked at the odd phrasing and then looked around in surprise. Everything was fading away and being replaced with things that his eyes couldn't comprehend. When he tried to focus his eyes would blur and make him dizzy.

X~x~X

'What did she do?' Hunter asked confused as Pain and Kurenai faced off. 'He looks a little out of it.'

'I don't know, but it must be something boring.' Kyuubi linked not bothering to look away from the demon.

X~x~X

Closing his eyes Pain laughed, "Do you honestly think this would work? That this woud throw me off and you could use this to strike me? Think again. Body style: Body Impersonation Jutsu!" he yelled as his body shifted and reformed to match Kurenai's.

X~x~X  
'LOOK AT THAT, DIDN'T THINK ANYONE COULD GAIN THAT JUTSU.'

'What jutsu is that?' Hunter asked.

'IT IS A LOT LIKE KAKASHI'S COPY STYLE BUT UNLIKE HIS, THIS JUTSU BECOMES THE PERSON'S REPLICA IN EVERYTHING. RIGHT NOW THEY ARE EXACTLY THE SAME EXCEPT THAT PAIN ALSO HAS HIS OWN JUTSU'S TO USE AND KURENAI'S JUTSU DON'T WORK ON HIM. I THINK HE GOT THIS ONLY A FEW DAYS AGO. AT LEAST THAT IS WHAT MY COMPUTER IS TELLING ME.'

'Can anyone else get it?'

'THERE ARE THREE JUTSU'S LIKE THIS AND HE HAS ONE SO ONLY TWO OTHERS CAN GET IT. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND AND ONCE IT'S GONE IT'S GONE.'

'Let's hope he keeps it.' Hunter linked now thinking about going treasure hunting.

X~x~X

"Alright boy let see what you got." Konan smirked.

"Old ladies first." Kiba grinned flexing his hands.

"You little-"  
"Uh-uh no bad language around underage kids." Kiba laughed and then doged the kunai thrown at him. "To slow. Try again."

Konan snarled and wished for the manyith time that she had her paper style. Now she had to rely on fire style and though she knew quiet a few moves she hated fire style and was a little rusty at it. "Fire Style: Fire tunnel Jutsu!"

"Beast Style: Beast Jaw Jutsu!" Kiba yelled seconds later. Quickly following his words a bone animal jaw snapped up around him and held firm as the fire tried to get him. "Beast Nail Jutsu!" Kiba yelled next as the attack still kept going. Growing longer and stronger nails he began to dig faster then one could run until he was right under his attacker. "Time to fall princess." He smirked. "Beast style: Beast Transformation jutsu!" He yelled as his body changed into a large white dog. Seconds later he exploded out of the earth and snapped at Konan.

"Try again." Konan smirked as she formed more hand signs and dodged. "Fire Cage Jutsu!" she shouted as bars of fire surrounded the large dog.

'Check out the dog.' Hunter linked.

'It's not a summons so who cares.' Kyuubi linked back.

X~x~X  
"I tire of this game." Sasuke said. "Good bye Sakura."

"Rose Diamond Armor!" Sakura yelled trying to prepare for his next attack.

"Demon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke said at the same time. A strong wind was heard before a blast followed. Before anyone knew it the air cleared and there stood only four people. Sasuke, Pain, Neji, and Kiba.

And the computer went crazy as it annoucned all of the eliminated participants.

Number 432621 lost 7 levels

Number 432621 lost 20 levels

Number 432621 loses Flower style, Diamond petal, Rose dance

'She changed her whole style and lost it all.' Kyuubi laughed. 'Man I need that demon. Look how much he took out!'

'YOU HAVE STRONG DEMONS, SOME EVEN STRONGER THEN THIS ONE AND YOU STILL HAVE ENERGY TO SPARE ON SIX OTHER SUMMONS.' Minato answered.

'Never liked her anyway.' Hunter shrugged.

Number 897431 lost 7 levels

Number 897431 lost 20 levels

Number 897431 loses Earth orb, Elemental protection , dark earth sand

'He lost dark earth sand again? Let's hope he doesn't try to get it again, it just might turn him yellow.' Kyuubi linked.

'What's earth orb, and elemental protection?' Hunter asked.

'EARTH ORB IS ABLE TO PULL MORE ENERGY FROM THE EARTH ITSELF SO LONG AS HE TOUCHES IT. IT DOUBLES WHAT YOU ALREADY HAVE. NOT RARE BUT NOT EASY TO GET EITHER, ELEMENTAL PROTECTION GIVES HIM A BETTER CHANCE AGAINST ELEMENTAL STYLES.'

'So why was he constantly dodging Neji's attack?' Kyuubi asked.

'HIS ENERGY WAS ALREADY LOWER THEN NEJI'S AND WHEN HE USED HIS ATTACK HE LOST MORE, MAKING HIM HALF THEN NEJI'S ATTACK.'

'Gottcha.'

Number 36892 lost 7 levels

Number 36892 lost 20 levels

Number 36892 Loses Shuriken Fire, Fire Ring, Fire necklace

'Looks like she was stalking up on fire style stuff.' Hunter linked.

'I would to if I hadn't used a style in a while.' Kyuubi linked back. 'Then again I use all more then one style so I don't have to worry about it.'

345686 lost 7 levels

345686 lost 20 levels

345686 loses Mirage Wind, Figment Touch, Reality Delusion Jutsu

'What exactly are those?' Hunter asked having an idea.

'HER ATTACK IS ILLUSION SO THEY ARE ALL BASED OFF OF ILLUSION, MIRAGE WIND IS JUST THAT, ONCE IT'S IN THE AIR PEOPLE SEE WHAT THEY WANT TO SEE AND LEAVE THEM EASY TARGETS. FIGMENT TOUCH IS THE SAME BUT USES LESS CHAKRA AND NEED TO BE PASSED BY SKIN. YOU SAW THE REALITY DELUSION JUTSU.'

'Is it sad to say I don't really care?' Kyuubi asked them.

'We might get detention tomorrow.' Hunter sighed.

'BEST BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR.' Minato laughed.

Both teens gave a mental eye roll.

"Looks like it's down to four." Kyuubi said out loud. "Let's see what you have." All the while he was hoping that Sasuke would pass so that he could see that summons again.

X~x~X

Sasuke was exhausted. His body was aching and he could barely keep himself from falling.

Kiba, no longer the giant dog, was hurting from the blast. It was good thing that he was in beast form otherwise he would have died out too.

Pain was in the same state as Kiba. It was good he had copied Kurenai's form or he'd have been eliminated.

Neji was the better of the four. He was trapped inside of Gaara's sand almost crushed to death when Sasuke attacked. He had enough Jutsu to hit one of them and take them out. Which one would he choose?

"Sorry." He grinned and turned to Pain. "But old people are not really wanted here."

"You-"  
"Wind breeze Jutsu!" Neji yelled and just like that Pain was gone leaving the final three.

Number 36891 lost 7 levels

Number 36891 lost 20 levels

Number 36891 loses Small rodents summoning, Body phase, Body Impersonation Jutsu

'Want that summoning?' Hunter asked smirking.

'Haha funny. You know I hate rats. Body phase?'

'You have a Giant Rat!' Hunter argued and Kyuubi only smirked.

'I have a lot of things, Dad?'

'BODY PHASE IS REAPPEARING AND DISAPPEARING BEFORE YOU FINISHED YOUR FIRST ATTACK. YOU CAN USE IT WITHOUT REALLY USING CHAKRA.'

'Gotcha.' Kyuubi linked and stood, "I'd like to say that, that was one fight I would like to see again. I must congratulate you Sasuke, never have I seen a summons such as yours and never have I envied anyone for what you have."  
Sasuke smirked and nodded his head tiredly as he met his brothers glare.

"Dog, your beast style is something I look forward to exploring more." Hunter said as Kiba puffed up with pride. "I do love beast forms, you might just be a Legend in the making."

"Neji, using another's attack to further your own and in the process gaining a few levels." Kyuubi nodded his head. "We'll see you in our school." and then he was gone followed by Hunter.

"He likes me more, Itachi." Sasuke smirked.

"I have the same demon."

"But he saw me use it. See you later big brother." Then Sasuke was gone as he went to gloat to the world that he had finally made it through.

"Gaara's going to kill me." Neji said taking off and preparing himself for Gaara's wrath.

"I made it!" Kiba shouted and he was gone and so was everyone else.


	16. Chapter 16

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto and Haku stood side by side as they watched one of the best fights to ever happen. Gaara vs Neji.  
They were lucky to have been walking by as Gaara jumped Neji from behind and began hitting his head against the ground. Even Sasuke who was made of stone was watching in shock and interest as the once two bestfriends went at it.

"Break it up!" Iruka sensei called pushing between cheering students. "I said break it up or I swear each and everyone of you will spend the rest of your lives in detention!"

"I'm out." Haku said pulling Naruto's arm to follow him. "We don't need detention or I won't have my hair."

"I'm with you... I wonder what you'd look like bald." Naruto said trying to picture it.

"Don't even think about it. I was a bald baby and then a bald toddler and when I was six I finally grew my first hair!" Haku pouted. "I will not lose my hair just to enjoy Gaara and Neji beat the crap out eachother."

"But-"  
"Let's go to class before we're late and-"  
"Why aren't you in class yet?" Asuma sensei asked watching them with narrowed eyes.  
"We're going." Haku said quickly.  
"You should already be there."

"We have five minutes!" Naruto glared.

"Get to class or get detention."

"Why so mad?" Naruto asked walking past him. "Realize you suck at DREAMSTATE or did you see Kurenai sensei really likes the game more then you?"

"You little-"  
"Laters." Haku yelled pulling Naruto and running off to their next class. "Why are you baiting him! Do you want to see me bald!"

"Well kind of... I mean I never saw you bald. I met you when we were ten and you already had hair." Naruto pointed out.

"I won't go bald!"

"Fine. Can you go bald in the game?"  
"No."

X~x~X

Minato sat at his trusty computer as he put the finishing touches on his son's favorite practice dummies or Computer Avatars as Minato called them. They were one of the reasons Haku and Naruto were at the level they were. Now with his sons being stronger then the C.A.'s he decided they could be used for the school. With a few shifts and changes he created the perfect C.A.'s to help his son's students improve in levels as they trained.

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked with a bag of chips in hand.

"I'm trying to be rid of junk food and you're bringing it back in." Minato grumbled.

"Hey you can't boss me around, I'm famous." Yamato said handing Minato the bag. "Have some you know you want to."

"You know me too well." Minato grinned before diving in. He'd make it up to Naruto later.

"So what are you doing?"  
"I am fixing some stuff for the boy's school." Minato said showing him what he was working on.  
"Wow, you made them? As in they aren't anyone's avatar?" Yamato said watching as Minato flipped to another view of them.

"Yeah. When Naruto and Haku test drove this game the first time we got to talking. They were the only two on the game then so we needed to give them opponets that would help them improve and learn. When the game went public after long hours of testing, the boys were already high levels and so these avatars weren't needed anymore. Figure I'd surprise them."

"You're a good guy Minato. It sucks that you can't take the credit for this."

"Don't worry about it. This works for me. I get to create and not have to worry about being followed like you."

"Yeah but if it wasn't for Kushina's dad-"  
"That's old news little brother. Let it go." Minato said saving the changes and logging off. "Come on lets go try out the game ourselves."

"What?" Yamato blinked in surprise. "But I've never played before! I don't know what to do!"

"I do, I have an avatar that's been asleep for a few years. Make yours and I'll wait for you in there." Minato grinned leading him toward his spare equipment. As both sat on the floor they hooked up to the game. "Don't worry, it's fun." Minato said laying down.

X~x~X  
What seemed like hours ater Yamato finally arrived. Minato pushed himself up from the rock and nodded, "Not bad little brother, what did you choose for your name?"

Yamato ran his hands down his green vest before saying, "TenzM. What's yours?"

"Yondaime." Minato grinned.  
"Why don't you have a mask?"

"Because I'm not a high player. I told you, my avatars been asleep for a while." Minato said flapping his cloak. "Isn't this cool?"

"Why do you get one! I want one!"

"I made this one for me." Minato said ignoring Yamato's pout. "What style did you get?"

"What style did you get?" Yamato shot back looking around. This game was pretty cool, from this side. Maybe he'd have to play with it some more.

"Wind."

"Oh I got earth." Yamato said. "Okay how do I do this?"

"Did you even pay attention when you were logging in?" Minato asked.

"Not really. I was to busy checking out the clothes and stuff. So show me what you can do?"

"I only know a few moves." Minato admitted. "Okay, let see, oh. Let me show you this one. It's the first one I ever had. Wind Screech Jutsu!" he shouted and then slapped his hands over his ears as the wind made a horrifying noise that really, really hurt.

"Stop!" Yamato screamed covering his own ears. "Make it stop!"

Ending the Jutsu, Minato was reminded why he did not like that one to begin with. "Want to see another one?" he asked with a grin.

"As long as I can keep my hearing." Yamato said moving a few steps away from his brother.

"Sure. Oh I like this one, Breeze Dance Jutsu!" Minato said and then watced as the air around them began to form into body shapes as they danced.

"That's it? That's all they do- Hey!" Yamato shouted as they surrounded him and began to attack. "Make them stop!" he screamed trying to dodge the attack but falling flat on his face. "Minato I'm going to die!"

"Use your Jutsu and stop mine." Minato said not backing down. His brothers health was slowly fading away and he wasn't even using his strongest attack. Both attacks were weak compared to what everyone was getting now adays.

"I don't know it!" Yamato yelled finally breaking free and running away with the wind on his heels.

"Learn it." Minato laughed.

"Crap!" Yamato groaned dodging behind a rock as one of the wind people flew past him. "What was it... um, Earth something Jutsu!" he cried forgetting the middle word and the hand signs.

"You need all of the name and hand signs or it won't work." Minato said directing his Jutsu around to get a better angle at Yamato.

"Will you stop!" Yamato glared running around Minato as he tried to concentrate. What was it? What was it? "Earth Stomp Jutsu!" he shouted finally remembering it along with the three hand signs. Slamming his foot against the floor he jumped when six boulders flew up and hit the wind people.

Ending his Jutsu, Minato smacked his brother on the back. "Good job, now lets find some more Jutsus."

"How do we do that?" Yamato asked tiredly. Wow that Jutsu took a lot out of him.

"We search in the right place or we buy them."

"How do we buy them?"

"We are not buying them. If you just buy them, it doesn't mean you can use them. You need certain levels to gain certain styles and moves plus objects." Minato said. "If we find them we save money and we can use them later as we get higher levels, now come on."

"Can't you just take us there? You invented the game, you know where everything is!"

"No. That's cheating, besides when I place things I close my eyes and do a random placement so I don't know where they're at."

And so for the next few hours, Minato and Yamato searched for items and Jutsu's. They also got to fight weak avatars and much to Yamato's excitement they even leveled up two levels. The one thing they didn't do was find any jutsu's.

"This was fun but I'm tired." Yamato said, "How do you log off?"

"Like this." Minato said showing him.

Seconds later both adults woke up with sore backs and grinning teens looking down at them.

"Have fun?" Naruto asked cheekily.

"Why do you ask?" Yamato demanded.

"I don't know..." Haku chuckled. "So how was the fight against the five year old?"

"You were watching!" Yamato screeched.

"We'll yeah, we wanted to know how you were doing." Naruto shrugged. "Didn't know we'd see you almost losing to a five year old. He almost had you with Water Bubbles Cacoon."  
At this both Haku and Naruto broke out laughing. Minato tried and failed to hide his own laughter and Yamato just glared at all of them.

"I wouldn't be laughing pops." Naruto grinned, "You only know five moves four of which are starter moves. If it wasn't for Wind Style: Hurricane Kick Jutsu, you'd be a goner."

"Shouldn't you guys be doing homework?" Minato grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, oh dad I got detention again. Kurenai said I interrupted her class but it was really Choji who farted and scared the crap out of me." Naruto said.

"When is it?" Minato asked.

"All day tomorrow, I'll be home at four." Naruto smirked.

"What!" Minato shouted, "Naruto we are going to that theater tomorrow!" he shouted as Naruto walked out with Haku.

"I can't. Sorry!" Naruto said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go pretend to be busy."  
"He did it on purpose." Minato glared.

"What theater is it? Maybe I'll go?" Yamato asked putting his stuff away.  
"Good, tomorrow we are going to watch _Cats." _Minato said.

"What!" Yamato shouted in dismay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

'This is the last one, right?' Kyuubi asked Hunter as they waited on the empty wall of the waiting arena. 'I mean there's no more, right?'

'For the seventh thousand and twenty fourth time, yes it is the last one. And if you ask again, I will throw you off this wall!'

'YOU TELL HIM, HAKU!"

'I'm so feeling the love right now.' Kyuubi grumbled sarcastically. 'I was just asking a simple question and I get yelled at.'

'BRINGING IN YOUR STUDENTS!'

'I see how it is.' Kyuubi said glaring through the link at his father and best friend. Seconds later flashes happened around and behind them and then, to their not really shock, their future students stood behind them.

"What's up?" Deidara grinned. "Man this is the last one. I wonder who's going to make it and what the schools going to be like? I mean if this was pretty sweet the school has to be better, right?"

"Shut up." Kisame glared.

"Agreed." Hunter answered before Deidara could fight or argue back. 'Minato?'

'IN COMING!'

More seconds later and their next future students stood below them, some cheering and others watching.

'You got this?' Hunter linked to Kyuubi. Which of course Kyuubi ignored because they hurt his feelings earlier. He was not ready to forgive them. 'Kyuubi?' still not talking. 'Stop being a child!'

'Please refrain from hurting my feelings anymore then necessary.' Kyuubi answered and then smirked as Hunter grumbled and cursed his childish ways.

"Welcome to the last Arena." Hunter said stepping forward. "All of you are here to try and enter but all but three of you will get in. This is the last Arena so therefore you must fight harder then you ever had before. Don't pass up this chance to get into Atrocious because of loyalty to friends. This is you and you alone. Fight for your right to-"

'Party!' Kyuubi shouted in the link.

"-be here and to become one of the best fighters in the game." Hunter went on ignoring Naruto's annoying singing. "Let the games begin." he went on and turned away with Kyuubi and their students. Moments later the gate opened and they were once again waiting.

'Stop singing!' Hunter linked.

'Never!' Kyuubi shot back before singing another song completely.

'You're seriously getting annoying!'

'But you love me like a brother!'

'Doesn't mean I don't want to kill you like one!'

'How your words bring my heart joy.'

'What are you on?'

'What?'

'YOU'RE ACTING WERID SON.'

'I had sugar.'

'WHERE DID YOU GET IT!'

'Uncle. He bribed me with candy for a favor I did for him.' What that favor was, Naruto will never tell a soul. It was bad enough as he was doing it, he didn't want to talk about it.

'HE'S SO DEAD. I'M GOING TO CHOKE HIM AND MAKE HIM PAY! BUT FIRST I HAVE TO WAIT BECAUSE OF THE NEWEST SURPRISE FOR THIS ARENA.'

'What surprise?' Hunter asked.

'IT'LL BE INTERESTING.'

'So you're not going to tell us?'

'NOPE.'

'Hmph.' Kyuubi said pouting. He wanted to know the surprise. Heck he was getting tired of the arena's, he wanted to fight again. To use his jutsu's and his favorite attacks. He wanted to use his summoning contracts!

'FIRST ONE IS COMING IN.'

Both teens turned to the gates and waited. Two people they didn't know entered. Five minutes later seven entered.

'Hey it's Sora.' Kyuubi linked.

"SORA!" Kisame shouted down and waved his hand.

"Hey bro." Sora shouted back lifting his hand and nodding to both of his brothers in the stand.

'Be funny if he came in.' Kyuubi linked as Sora began chatting with Kisame and Zabuza.

'Tell me about it.' Hunter laughed. 'No, no, no, anybody but him.'

'Who?" Kyuubi asked turning to see where Hunter was looking. 'Hey isn't that your cousin what's-his-name?'

'Suigetsu.' Hunter groaned. 'He made my life hell. Do you remember what he did to us when we were twelve?'

'Don't remind me. He fed us dog food and locked us in the closet until ten minutes before your dad came home.'

'Then he told us not to tell or he'd lock us in the cellar the next time he had to babysit us.' Hunter linked. Suigetus was only four years older then both he and Naruto but that guy was an ass. Haku hated him and even now that Suigetsu was trying to make up for it, Haku was not going to be in the same room alone with his cousin.

'Wasn't he like Sora's best buddy?'

'Yeah until Zabuza and him found Suigetsu tying us naked to a tree at thirteen. Their friendship went down the drain.'

'It was funny when both beat him up and then Kisame came out of nowhere and asked what was going on only to beat him up too.'

'Yeah, it was even funnier when they tied him to the tree in the front yard naked.' At this both teens broke out laughing.

'BOYS, YOU READY TO GO? OR DO YOU STILL WANT TO WALK DOWN MEMORY LANE?'

'Not like you didn't get a laugh from Suigetsu's humiliation.' Kyuubi chuckled.

'AT FIRST NO, BUT THEN I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED SO OF COURSE I ENJOYED IT. NOW MOVE ON.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Kyuubi linked and stood up. "Go." and then sat back down.

'Wow how long did it take to come up with that?" Hunter grinned.

'All day yesterday.' Kyuubi replied and then gasped as he disappeared from his chair and ended up in the middle of the arean. 'Dad, what's going on?'

'THIS ARENA'S CHALLENGE. HAKU HAD THE LAST ONE AND THIS ONE IS YOURS. BOTH OF US DECIDED YOU WERE GETTING BORED AND SO NEEDED A WAY TO RELAX. ATTACK WITH YOUR WEAKEST ATTACKS.'

'Anyone I want?' Kyuubi asked hopefully as everyone watched in shock as he stood in the center unmoving.

'Yes.' Hunter said and ignored their students shocked gasp. 'Go for Suigetsu.'

'Yes!' Kyuubi shouted happily and turned to the silent contenders. "Earth style: Landslide Jutsu!" he shouted happily and grinned behind his mask as the earth built up under him sending him higher only to rain back down on people. Some of which were unable to move out of the way fast enough. Before the attack was done he had already taken out fifty of the players.

'WE SAID WEAK ATTACKS!'

'This is weak.'

'Weaker.' Hunter linked. 'We still need students!'

'Fine.' Kyuubi pouted. "You better start running." he told everyone and attacked again. "Spinning Windtunnel Jutsu!" he shouted and grinned as many windtunnels formed around the arena.

For every attack afterward he used Jutsu's that would get more then one person since he didn't really focuse on anyone. Of course he gave them a break from running and let them use their own Jutsu's.

'Get Suigetsu!' Hunter linked when it came down to the final twenty. 'Why is he still there!'

'Because he's avoided all of my weak attacks. You said I couldn't use a strong one! All my weak attacks are attacks that don't focus on anyone!'

'HE'S RIGHT.'

'Who's side are you on?' Hunter demanded.

'THE SIDE THAT SAYS MINATO YOU ARE AMAZING!'

'You are so Naruto's dad.'

'IS THAT GOOD OR BAD?'

'I don't know.'

"Fire Sprout Jutsu!" Kyuubi shouted and threw back his head so that he looked up toward the sky. As the fire went up it made a half circle in the air before hitting the ground around him. When he called an end to the the attack. They were down to nine people and a cheering crowd as they got to see one of the Legends attack with amazing attacks. Little did they know that Kyuubi wasn't really trying and therefore didn't consider them strong, even if most of their strongest attacks were of the same level as the one's he just used for their amusment. "Names." he demanded.

"Sasori."

"Sora."

"Suigetsu."

"Shino."

"Temari."

"Yugao."

"Genma."

"Hayate."

"Raidou."

"Nice to meet you now fight!" Kyuubi said and jumped into the air, using a teleportation jutsu he ended back in his seat ane watched as they went at one another.

'Have fun?' Hunter linked.

'As much fun as you would let me. Don't do this. Go do that. Get rid of this. Don't use that. I felt like your pet dog.'

'Down doggy.' Hunter linked and laughed as Kyuubi growled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Allow me to go first." Shino bowed his head. Throwing quick hand signs together he shouted, "Creature Style: Bug Army Jutsu!"

For a while nothing happened and people began to think that he had screwed up his own jutsu. But Shino knew what was happening. His bugs were only a distraction and chakra eaters.

"That's it?" Suigetsu smirked. "Wow, maybe you should go back to the begin- HEY!" he shouted, jumping into the air. All around the floor were millions upon millions of bugs. There were so many that they had covered the whole stadium floor, forcing everyone to take flight. With a scowl forming Suigetsu flicked off the remaining bugs and did his own attack, "Water Style: Water Tide Jutsu!"

With a smirk he watched as the water over took the floor, washing away the creepy crawlies.

X~x~X

'Bugs?' Kyuubi linked surprised. 'That has to be a first... I wonder if their is a bug contract?'

'Look at Suigetsu, he thinks he's so cool,' Hunter linked glaring at his cousin, 'Well you're not! You hear me, you, you ugly walking piece of crap! You're not!'

'Um, Hunter,' Kyuubi linked winching at the screaming in his head.

'What?' Hunter growled.

'He can't hear you.'

X~x~X

"No you don't." Temari muttered to the water user. "Wind Style: Light speed Jutsu!" she shouted and kicked out her leg. With the force of the wind, not many things stayed in place. Rocks and earth went flying out of the arena and the water flew over the walls toward the Legends.

X~x~X  
'Please tell me I'm seeing things.' Kyuubi blinked in shock at the fast moving water and the forceful wind coming at them. Behind him and around him, their students were too stunned to speak. If this attack were to get them, they'd lose more levels. Kyuubi wouldn't suffer much, neither would Hunter, but the thought of being attacked... Hecks to the no.

'No.' Hunter sighed and stood up slowly. With one hand he ran through a few hand signs and sighed again, "Water style: Ice wall Jutsu!"

'I wanted to do something.' Kyuubi pouted as the water slammed against the ice wall surrounding the stands, making it fall back into the arena.

'You already had your fun.' to the stunned fighters he said, "Attacks stay within. Attack us again and you will fight us."

"So-sorry." Temari flushed and bowed her head.

"Begin again." Hunter said as the water began to soak the ground. 'Why doesn't someone just be rid of Suigetsu? The attack will disappear along with his stupid ugly face.'

'Tell me how you really feel.' Kyuubi joked.

X~x~X

"Hayate?" Yugao questioned.

"Yes." Hayate nodded. "Moon style: Moon Appearance Jutsu!"

When the sky began to dim and the sun changed into the moon, he went on, "Moon Style: Moon clone Jutsu!" immediatly seven groups of three Hayates appeared with a blade in hand.

X~x~X

'MOON STYLE... HAVEN'T SEEN THAT ONE IN A WHILE.'

'Dad, this is the first time I'm seeing it. I have been here since the get go and I've never seen it.' Kyuubi linked.

'TRUE, BUT I LIKE TO KEEP AN EYE ON PLAYERS AND SEE WHAT'S GOING DOWN. THERE WAS ANOTHER MOON USER BUT HE ENDED UP LOSING IT WHEN HE WAS DEFEATED. THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE MOON USER AND HAYATE WAS THE LUCKY GUY TO FIND IT. HE WAS A WIND USER BEFORE.'

'Look at him go.' Hunter linked. 'Suigetsu has to fall now.'

Neither decided to answer him and so left him in his plotting mind.

X~x~X

"Senbon Spears Jutsu!" Genma shouted watching spikes appear from the ground and block Hayate's attack. The moon had to be giving this guy speed. He moved fast, attacking from every angle and Genma swore his blade twinkled like a star with each swipe.

"Crow confusion Jutsu!" Raidou shouted, watching the crows appear from thin air to surround his body and Genma's. "Good?"

"Still here." Genma shouted back. "Get rid of him. My spikes are cracking."

"On it." Raidou shouted as the crows did their job and confused Hayate's clones. He knew the only reason Genma was being easily targeted was because he was staying still where as everyone else was moving. "Crow increase Jutsu!" he shouted adding more chakra to his technique. Now for part two, "Bird style: Blad- hey I was busy!" he glared as the woman came out of nowhere. "Now I have to start all over again."

"Forgive me but I don't care." Yugao smirked. "Mud Style: Mud Slurp Jutsu!"

"Wait your turn." Raidou advised as he jumped in time to avoid the muddy surface. Yet the surface was following him.

X~x~X

'Crows, senbons, mud, clones... I think I like this battle.' Kyuubi linked.

'If Only Suigetsu would disappear.' Hunter linked back.

'You have problems.'

'Who doesn't? I'm only human!'

'Right...'

X~x~X

"I suppose it's my turn." Sasori sighed boredly, ignoring Deidara's shouts of 'Go Sasori' and 'You rock Sasori' and 'Sasori you owe me money'. Stupid Deidara. "I'm sure you will remember this style." He said to Hayate's advancing clones. "Human Puppet Jutsu!"

X~x~X  
'Kankuro's puppet?' Kyuubi blinked.

'NO. HIS OWN. HE HAS THE SAME STYLE, HE WAS THE ONE THAT GOT IT FIRST AND LATER ON KANKURO GOT IT. FROM THE DATA I CAN SEE ON HIM, HE'S GOOD AND HIS LEVEL IS VERY HIGH, ONE OF THE TOP THREE IN YOUR SCHOOL IF HE GETS IN.'

'Then let's hope he gets in.' Hunter linked. 'And destroys Suigetsu!'

'You have problems.' Kyuubi said again scooting away from his demented friend.

X~x~X  
In front of Sasori five puppets appeared. Each puppet was human shaped with no faces. Each one was dressed as he was but unlike him each one had a different specialty.

With Chakra strings attached he began to move them until they surrounded the three Hayate's. With three of the puppets he attacked head on, with the other two he had them go through a Jutsu. As one, they both finished and Sasori shouted, "Sand Style: Sand Dome Jutsu! Iron Style: Iron Blade Jutsu!"

Seconds later he released the all three Jutsus and fell to his knees. That was one of his strongest attacks, but boy did it take everything he had.

X~x~X

'I want him. I want him. I want him!' Kyuubi linked happily. 'Did you see? He used two jutsu's within another one!'

'Can we keep him?' Hunter linked back.

'I SAY HE HAS A BIG CHANCE ON MAKING IT IN.'

'Yes!' Kyuubi linked happily. If he wasn't sitting in front of his fans he probably would have danced around the arena.

X~x~X

Sora dodged to the left as the clones kept coming. When would this guy run out of Chakra? This was becoming tiring. He suppose he might as well use an attack and stop running away. "Wind style: Slash Jutsu!" he shouted using his wolverine style claws to attack. With a blade in the other hand he dodged and blocked the coming swords as he used his claws to create fast moving winds. "Wind Style: Violent claw Jutsu!" He shouted getting annoyed. With one swipe he took out one clone and watched as the other two blinked away. Ending his Jutsu, he looked around and spotted everyone still fighting the clones. When he spotted Suigetsu he grinned. Rivals were rivals. With that, he began to summon his chakra to use his biggest attack.

X~x~X

'SORA IS GOOD. HIS CHAKRA IS BUILDING UP FAST, MUST MEAN HE IS GOING TO END THIS SOON.'

'Another brother of yours enters.' Kyuubi linked to Haku who was still glaring daggers at Suigetsu. 'On with the show...'

X~x~X

Temari was running out of chakra. There was only so many times she could use her wind attacks and she didn't want to use her first move again for two reasons. One because it took too much chakra and two because, well the Legends kind of scared her. Pulling out her fan she decided to use her second most powerful attack, it might take her out in the process but the clones were killing her already. "Fan style: Wind swipe Jutsu!" she shouted and swung out. The second it struck two of the clones, the third clone got her.

Number 245433 lost 7 levels

Number 245433 lost 15 levels

Number 245433 loses Wind Blast Jutsu, Speed enhancements, Wind Ties

'What is wind ties?' Kyuubi linked watching their first player get eliminated.

'WIND TIES IS WHAT ALLOWED HER TO USE THAT FIRST JUTSU OF HERS. IT MAKES EVERY WIND ATTACK STRONGER THEN EVER. THAT ONE ATTACK WAS ABOUT AS STRONG AS ONE OF YOUR MID STRENGTH ATTACKS. IT GIVES ANY WIND ATTACK THAT YOU USE A BIG TIME BOOST. IF YOU WERE TO USE IT, YOUR STRONGEST WIND ATTACK WOULD BECOME DOUBLE THAT.'

'Wow... Maybe I should get one.' Kyuubi linked.

'I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO FIND A CHALLENGE? GETTING THINGS THAT MAKE YOU STRONGER GOES AGAINST IT.'

'True, but I like being strong. How do you get it?'

'YOU BUY IT. IT TAKES FOURTY LEVELS AND REAL LIFE MONEY. THE PLUS SIDE WITH THIS ATTACK IS YOU GET YOUR LEVELS BACK A BIT FASTER SINCE YOU JUST HAVE TO KEEP USING IT AND IT TAKES OUT PLAYERS WITH ONE SWIPE. THE DOWN SIDE IS IT WILL ALWAYS USE MORE THEN HALF YOUR CHAKRA.'

'Still a good thing to have. I have a lot of Chakra to waste.' Kyuubi linked and then shouted in Hunter's link, 'Shush already! I swear you'd think you were in love with the guy with the way you go on.'

'How rude.' Hunter linked as he silently chanted, Die. Die. Die. Over and over again.

X~x~X

Shino was getting annoyed. Dodging clones moving faster then he could blink was bothersome. He knew Hayate was using the moon to amplify his attack. If he took out the moon... "Creature Style: Bug Swarm Jutsu!" he shouted just in time to avoid another attack. "Creature Style: Body Rain Jutsu!" he added just as a blade went through his body he changed into a million of tiny insects and took to the air. With bugs keeping Hayate occupied he multiplied the insects a few times so he could have enough to over lap the moon.

X~x~X  
Hayate frowned as his jutsu got weaker and his movements became slower. Looking around when his clones began to disappear one by one, he glanced up and gasped as the swarm of bugs covered the moon.

"Well this is goodbye." Genma grinned ending his Jutsu. "Peace. Senbon Style: Speed needle Jutsu!" he shouted and opened his mouth. Taking a breath he shout the senbon's from his mouth and watched as each one struck their intended target.

Number 295432 lost 7 levels

Number 295432 lost 10 levels

Number 295432 loses Moon Blade, Moon Speed. Moon Strenght Jutsu

'He was good, but dang gone it, Shino was pretty smart.' Kyuubi grinned.

'Dang gone it?' Hunter linked in amusement.

'I'm starting a trend.' Kyuubi defended himself.

X~x~X  
Yugao felt the second Hayate was gone. With a gasp she stopped her attack on Raidou and turned to the spot Hayate should have been. She was supposed to protect his real body, while he focused his chakra evenly between each set of clones.

"You shouldn't ignore your opponet." Raidou said from above.

"It seems I'm no longer part of this." Yugao jumped out of the way to avoid his blade. "You see, my chakra was connected to Hayate. Together we were strong but if one of us were to fall, the other would soon follow."

As soon as she finished saying that she disappeared.

Number 215789 lost 7 levels

Number 215789 lost 15 levels

Number 215789 loses Mud Style: Mud Man Jutsu, Mud Style: Mud Bullet Jutsu, Mud Style: Mud Slide Jutsu

X~x~X  
'Please tell me what just happened,' Kyuubi linked when another player disappeared.

'SHE HAD A SOUL ATTACHED JUTSU ON HER.'

'What is that?' Hunter linked.

'IT'S BASICALLY WHERE TWO PEOPLE THAT TRUST EACHOTHER ENOUGH BIND THEIR AVATARS TOGETHER MAKING THEM STRONGER AND GIVING THEM MORE JUTSU POWER. ONLY ONE CAN ATTACK AT A TIME WHILE THE OTHER SIMPLY LENDS THEM THEIR CHAKRA AND FACES OFF AGAINST THE ENEMY IF ONE WAS USING A BIGGER ATTACK.'

'Why haven't we heard of this?' Kyuubi linked.

'BECAUSE WHEN I MADE THAT JUTSU, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU AND THEN IT JUST SLIPPED MY MIND. BESIDES, YOU TWO LIKE TO ATTACK AT THE SAME TIME FOR THE MOST PART AND BOTH OF YOU HATE STAYING IN THE BACKGROUND.'

'All true,' Kyuubi linked and turned to Hunter, 'You're like my brother but heck I like attacking.'

'Same goes here. I'm not staying in the background protecting your butt. What happens if you die? I have to die too? Thanks but no.'

'I'm one of the strongest in the game.' Kyuubi linked.

'Me too, but I'm still not doing a Soul Jutsu with you.'

'Good thing we understand eachother.'

'Ditto.'

X~x~X

Sora's grin widen as he finished charging up. Whistling to get Suigetsu's attention he made quick hand signs and shouted, "Wind Style: Diamond Wind Strength Jutsu!" with that he thrust out his hand and opened his fist. A bright light exploded from his hand followed by a fast powerful wind. The farther it got from Sora, the bigger it became. Suigetsu never had a chance, nor did Raidou and Genma as it got them.

Number 345765 lost 7 levels

Number 345765 lost 15 levels

Number 345765 loses Water Clones, Water Blade, Water Necklace Increase

'Yes!' Haku shouted wanting to dance. Already he was twitching like crazy and his students were all stunned as they watched him looking like he needed to pee. 'Goodbye Suigetsu!'

Number 987654 lost 7 levels

Number 987654 lost 15 levels

Number 987654 loses Crow Dance Jutsu, Crow Daggers, Body Phase

'Another Body Phase? I was kind of hoping he'd make it.' Kyuubi sighed.

Number 876342 lost 7 levels

Number 876342 lost 15 levels

Number 876342 loses Speed Enhance, Strength Enhance, Senbon Spikes

'Well, he really didn't do anything.' Hunter linked. Standing with Kyuubi they looked at their last three students. Each one clearly exhausted but standing. "Welcome, Sasori, Sora, and Shino." he said and with a flick of his wrist all the students plus the two Legends disappeared and reappeared in their school. "Welcome to Atrocious." Hunter said as their students each stood before them on the checkered floor. "Before we begin, we have a surprise."

Kyuubi held out one hand toward the right, "We'd like to welcome back six gamers that have impressed us enough to bring them in anyway. Say hello."

"What the..." Was the only two words spoken by every student as six people that previously failed the arena's walked in.


	19. Chapter 19

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kiba shouted as he pointed his fingers at the newcomers. "How did they get in? They all lost!"

"They got in because they left a lasting impression," Hunter stated as he motioned with his head for the newcomers to move beside the others.

"So if I was to have lost, I would have come in anyway?" Deidara asked.

"No," Kyuubi stated. "you and your two teammates did nothing but stand there. If you had lost, I would have forgotten about you."

"Oh,"

"For the sake of the school, I want each and everyone to log off when we order you," Hunter said. "You will then log back in with new accounts. Everything would be the same, save for a few differences."

"When you log back in, you will be asked to create a new name or stick with the one you have. You won't have to choose a style or clothing. Each of you will be wearing clothing similar to ours but in two different colors that will be chosen at random, either blood red or midnight blue. You will keep your levels you have along with the jutsus. Basically your old account will just be... doctored and be more advanced then the before." Kyuubi said.

"Every level you lost during the arenas will be given back along with the majority of your belongings. For the things that can't reappear or be replaced, you're out of luck." Hunter went on. "From now on, each and every one of you will be known as two separate groups. Anbu Red, who be trained by Kyuubi."

"Or Anbu Blue, who will get the honor of Masked Hunter as your teacher." Kyuubi finished. "Do we have any questions?"

"Yeah," Kiba waved his hand in the air, "Do we get a tour of this freakin' awesome place?"

"Not today," Hunter nodded, 'Idiot'.

'You're reading my mind.' "Okay let's start with the first three that entered our school: Sai, Kabuto, and Kimimaro, log out."

"Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame, log out." Hunter ordered.

When the first three returned, Kyuubi went on, "Anko, Kakashi, Zabuza, log out."

"Tenten, Fuuka, Hidan, log out." Hunter said when the second group returned.

"Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, log out."

"Sasori, Sora, Shino, log out."

"Gaara, Konan, Shikamaru, log out."

"Pain, Zetsu, Kakuzu, log out."

When the last three returned, Kyuubi chuckled, 'What do you thing Kisame and Zabuza would say if they knew you were their teacher?'

'Who knows, but this is going to be fun.' Hunter chuckled. "Everyone who is blue move to the right side. Everyone that is red, move to the left."

"Anbu Red: Konan, Shikamaru, Kakuzu, Kimimaro, Itachi, Deidara, Anko, Fuuka, Hidan, Sora, Shino, Neji, welcome to my team." Kyuubi said .

"Anbu Blue: Pain, Gaara, Zetsu, Sai, Kabuto, Kisame, Kakashi, Zabuza, Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten, Sasori, it is a pleasure to teach you." Hunter bowed.

'Wow, someone gots manners.' Kyuubi joked.

'YOU SHOULD LEARN FROM HIM.' Minato said. 'OKAY BEFORE YOU TWO TAKE OFF TO YOUR SIDES OF THE BUILDING OR INDIVIDUAL TRAINING GROUNDS, I GOT A SURPRISE.'

'Are we going to like this surprise?' Hunter asked warily as he watched his students high five eachother. He watched as Gaara smirked at Neji and Neji glare at him and Sasuke. Ohhhh, a rivary.

'JUST WATCH!' Minato sounded beyond excited. Moments after that statement, three poofs were heard.

'No way!' Kyuubi shouted in the link as he looked at their old C.A's. 'Dad, you upgraded them!'

'I hope so because I don't remember that one with big boobs.' Hunter linked as he watched the three C.A's just standing there.

'FIGURED I'D BRING BACK FOND MEMORIES OF THE BEGINNING OF THE GAME. NOW I'VE CHANGED THEM A LOT, AND NOT JUST APPEARNCES. YAMATO ACTUALLY HELPED ME WITH THEM.'

'From the female C.A. I can see that.' Hunter linked as Kyuubi chuckled.

'HE ALSO HELPED WITH THE PERSONALITY OF THE OTHERS... TO BE HONEST, THEY KIND OF FREAK ME OUT BUT HE WAS SO HAPPY WITH THE WAY THEY CAME OUT, THAT I DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART TO TELL HIM NO. ON AND I NAMED THEM TOO. JIRAIYA, OROCHIMARU, AND TSUNADE. WANTED THEM TO BE MORE HUMAN. OF COURSE ONLY WHEN YOU'RE READY TO USE THEM WILL THEY BE MORE HUMAN.'

'Thanks dad,' Kyuubi linked, turning to face the confused students. "Before you ask, they are not players. These three are Computer Avatars, or C.A's. They are here to help you guys get strong. They won't be easy targets."

"How?" Tenten asked feeling jealousy at the female C.A. Even computers had bigger boobs then she did.

"Because these three are stronger then any one of you combined. Of course, you won't fight them right away." Kyuubi said quickly mimicking what his dad was telling him and Hunter.

"When will we fight them?" Itachi asked. Was it him or did the pale one look like it was going to molest them?

"To fight them you must beat eachother." Hunter answered. "Or rather, the other team in two separate groups. The most players left standing, if no winner is determined in either battle, will go on to face the first of the three. You will be training nonstop every two weeks. After that, both of our teams will go against eachother. The winners gets the honor of facing one of the three Sannin. Their is only one way to fight every single one. You must passed the first one Sannin. If you don't pass the first one you won't go be able to face the next one until the one before is beaten. If you beat Jiraiya," at his name, Jiraiya bowed his head, "you will gain level ups and a jutsu given by him. Once Jiraiya has been beaten, you will go back into training and then battle again. If you have beaten Jiraiya you will then face Orochimaru." Orochimaru nodded once, "If you beat Orochimaru, you will gain level ups, jutsus, and new items that has yet to be advertised. After that, your training will be upped and you will then be, once again, put against eachother. If the previous two are beaten by your team, you will face Tsuande. If you win against her, you will gain all of the previous listed items along with another element. Again you can not face her until hte first two are beaten. Do you understand?"

"What happens if we lose against one of them?" Shikamaru asked. "And do we face the Sannin as two separate groups?

"You lose items and levels." Kyuubi said. "And no, you will all fight the Sannin as a team. It is only when you face against the other team will you be split in half. You will get to choose who fights when and arrange your team as you see fit. Hunter and I are only here to help you train not babysit you."

"And if we beat them all?" Shikamaru nodded.

"You face us." Hunter stated. "First your team leader and then the other if you happen to beat your team leader."

"Afterwords, you will be award a mask and become the new legend of DREAMSTATE." Kyuubi added. "If you lose against us, you must go back to the beginning and face Jiraiya again."

"If we lose to Tsuande and Orochimaru do we have to start over again?" Konan questioned.

"No."

"What happens to you if we beat you?" Kakashi frowned.

"The same thing that will happen to someone else if you beat them. We lose." Hunter said, "We lose: jutsus, items, objects, status, levels. We become just another player. The only difference is, when we lose anything, they don't disappear."

"Where do they go?" Konan asked.

"To whoever beats us." letting their excitement over what could be theres, Kyuubi turned to face Hunter.

"Just remember, we only mean the player that beats us, not the team." Hunter smirked behind his mask

"But-"

"You all advance as a team even if only one of you is all that is standing. But the one that actually beats the Sannin, will gain the better objects. The one that beats us will gain anything from us. The others will just gain a few level ups for your teammates beating us." Hunter remarked. "Now, anything else?"

"What about the people that are on the losing team?" Gaara asked.

"They have to wait to see what happens. If both myself and Hunter are defeated it is over. If neither of us is defeated, it starts all over again." Kyuubi said.

"Of course, after each battle against a Sannin," Hunter added already liking the idea he had come up with and knowing both Kyuubi and Minato would probably like it to, "You may get the chance to choose to switch a teammate for another on the opposite team. Thereby gaining a stronger teammate or a teammate with an attack you can see yourself using..."

'Ohhhh, I like that,' Kyuubi linked. 'It will also show who's the better teacher.'

'Just what I was thinking.' Hunter smirked. "So are we ready to continue on to the first lession?"

"Yes!" All of them shouted.

"Then lets begin," Kyuubi smirked, 'a toast to the best teacher.'

'Why thank you, I'm glad we both know who it is.' Hunter chuckled.

'I BELIEVE THAT WAS A CHALLENGE.'

'Challenge accepted.' both said as they pounded fist and lead their teams away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Hunter looked at his group of students, each of them standing tall with pride. His group was an odd one. He had two of his brothers, his teacher, and fellow classmates he couldn't really stand. Oh how the mighty have fallen, he thought. Then he wondered if that phrase worked for his situation and decided he didn't really care.

"Pain, Kakashi, Gaara, Sasuke, Kisame, Zetsu, Sai, Zabuza, Kabuto, Tenten, Kiba, each of you made it to the school and so should feel proud of that simple fact. Whether you survive the school is of another matter though. The training will be hard and exhausting, but well worth it." he said as he looked at all of them. "In time, with this training I plan for each and everyone of you to go max level and give Kyuubi and I a challenge worth facing. You do not need these mask to gain such a level, you just need the right attack."

"Which is?" Zetsu asked.

"Anything really," Hunter said and did two hand signs, "Waterfall Jutsu," at their stumped looks at such a weak attack he went on, "And turn it to this, Rain style: Rain ice Jutsu!" he watched them all gasp at this, "And then move it to this, Blizzard Ice, Needle dance Jutsu!" their stunned looks made himself feel like the awesome cool kid that everyone wanted to be in school. If only they knew who he was, "Where by it becomes a cross over, Dark Ice Needle Storm Jutsu! Then quickly switches over to, Artic Storm, Death Frost Jutsu!" Hunter watched as the simple waterfall turned into pounding ice rain that soon became a blizzard with needles. Which evolved into frozen air, leaving everything, even their breath suspended before them. This was one of the strongest attacks of the water form. Anything with ice was usually hard to fight unless you had a very powerful fire attack. Simple fire attacks wouldn't have much affect after the dark ice was brought forth. "And all this started from such a simple attack." he finished, ending his jutsu and watching everyone watching the silent air.

"That attack was amazing. Does it have to be that order?" Tenten asked in shock, unsure of how she was going to be able to do that.

"No, those were examples of what using one attack can do if you change it to another. Those are all separate attacks that I can use. The point of it all was you can go beyond one simple attack and add on more. You are not limited to one style either, use all that you have to make a perfected attack. The oddest combos create the most amazing attacks. Kyuubi and myself are fluent in most styles but not all. Because of this we must constantly change our attacks to out manuver anothers. You must be willing to think beyond your weakest attack, perfect them all if you must. Once you do that, the strongest attack you have will be nothing. The weak have room to build where the strong are done growing."

"What if we wanted to perfect the strongest attack we have?" Sasuke frowned.

"If it's the strongest what's there to perfect?" Hunter countered. "I am going to ask each and everyone of you to show me one attack. No matter what it is or how draining or non draining it'll be, I wish to see it because that attack will decide our next step. This room we are in, is the training room, don't be afraid to ruin anything. In the order I called your name step to the center as the rest of you step back."

When they moved to comply, Hunter turned his gaze to Pain and gave a nod to show that he could continue.

Forming fast hand signs, Pain said, "Body style: Six Beings Jutsu!"

"So you gain six bodies? That is your strongest attack?" Hunter asked kind of annoyed that the idiot didn't seem to pay attention. What was the point of talking if it went in one ear and out the other. Sure he may have given the go ahead to use strong or weak attacks, but still... he wasn't sprouting words out of his mouth for nothing.

"Each body moves on it's own, becomes it's own identity." one of the Pains said. "We move individually and are as strong as the first or last. Combined our powers mulitply tremdously. They are perfect."

"Show me."

"Fire style: Fire Vortex Jutsu!" Pain shouted as all six Pains combined their attacks. Just the power of it, the flash, everything...it was exactly what would be Pain's downfall if he continued on this path. Maybe Pain belonged in Kyuubi's group?

"Good. Next!" he said and on it went. Kakashi showed him a water technique that looked unstabled as it went everywhere, yet Hunter knew that was the point. It was to throw people off and think they were winning, it wasn't his strongest so he let it go. Gaara showed him a sand sheild. Sasuke did a simple fire technique. Kisame created an pond. Zetsu sent out a pollen that began sucking their chakra. Sai drew him a turtle. Zabuza called the rain. Kabuto summoned a skeleton, which Hunter knew Kyuubi would have loved to see, but he, himself, was not so fond of that one. Dead things freaked him out. Tenten created a rain made out of kunai and Kiba turned into a dog again... Another one that didn't listen very well.

"So?" Kisame smirked. "Where do we rank?"

"Hmmmm." Hunter said, for the most part he could work with this.

X~x~X

"Welcome Reds, as you can see by the design and everything in this room, we are in the Elemental area of this place." Kyuubi said as he watched his team watch him. "Remember thsi room for it is going to be your best friend. In all wonderful moves you wish to stun your opponet and what better way then to throw out the most eye catching sight? Any second that they use to try and figure out what is going on, is a second to your advantage. Remember that until the end of time. Now each of you has a style of your own, correct?" at their nods he went on, "And each of you has an attack that got you here, right?" another nod, "Concentrate on that move to the point of obsession. Make that attack unbeatable. Flash and strenght are the key elements in this business."

"Won't they come to expect the attack? I mean if we just focus on it and forget about-" Fuuka started.

"Once," Kyuubi cut her off, "you have this move, this attack, perfected to the point where you could create it without thought, everything will fall in place."

"Fall in place? Itachi frowned.

"Do you think water is so different from fire or earth so different from air?" at their confusion, Kyuubi chuckled and formed a few hand signs, "Fire style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" he said, "Keep your eye on it," he ordered when they looked from him to the dragon beside him. "Dragons are used most often because people believe them strong, powerful, deadly. Many will use a dragon in their jutsu, I am no different. A dragon screams flash, power, and strenght no matter the form it takes." creating another set of hand signs, he said, "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" just like that a water dragon formed beside the fire, both of them as deadly and strong as the last, a clone of eachother save for their element. "Two different styles, two different hand movements, one dragon. Do you understand?"

"Will this go for all styles?" Shino asked. Was it possible? Could he do what fire style did and still use his bugs as the foundation of the attack.

"I have yet to see one where it couldn't." Kyuubi answered.

"What if we only have one element?" Anko asked.

"Then use it to your advantage. You already are ahead of everyone else if it's only one element you are concentrating on. Every attack you create from this element should be as strong as the last, with all the time you have on it. For the most part everyone here has more then one style to focus on, even if you don't believe so. Strenght and flash will always be your best friend. With these two things on your mind constantly, you force yourself to go farther. Those attacks you chose to use to get here, were all chosen for a reason. They are strong, they are deadly, they are powerful, and undefeatable. Milk it for all it's worth. Once that is done, make more. Make it better. Focus on your strongest attack and create an even stronger one. Make it your goal to overcome the last step. If the attack goes no farther up, you can do this, Water Fire Dragon Jutsu!" just like that the two dragons combined to create an even bigger dragon, the water mixing with the fire, neither falling to the other in submission. "This is your goal."

"Our goal?" Konan whispered as she watched the beautiful dragon standing by Kyuubi. Fire and Water running side by side in perfect harmony.

"To make an attack that can be undefeated. Water and fire are strong, but together they're impossible to overcome. It doesn't have to be these two elements," Kyuubi clarified, "Set your strongest attack this high and build toward it. Make it more then it was. Your weak attacks are useless. They are weak for a reason. You made them weak because you knew there was no beyond with them. Forget them. Once you've perfected your strongest move, the others will fall in place." Kyuubi said and waited for them to nod before finishing his speech, "Now Itachi, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, Anko, Kimimaro, Fuuka, Sora, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kakuzu let us perfect the attack that will take you farther then this."

X~x~X  
Minato wanted to laugh at how the two took different roads to get their goals.

Haku was going to force his students to forget their strongest attack to build their weakest ones up. He was going to have his students think beyond the box and find the grey in a black and white picture. There was not just a solid color on either side of the borderline. They had to mix somewhere. Building on the weak attacks would give them more advantages in the long run. Weakness could only build strenght after all.

Naruto's way of thinking was also a plus, building the strongest attack, making it easier to work on any other attacks they wished to create. He was thinking of it like a puzzle, their strongest attack was the border of the puzzle. Once that was finished it was only a matter of time before the last piece was put in, and in this case the last piece was the ultimate attack that would make the puzzle complete.

He couldn't wait for the first battle between the two.


	21. Chapter 21

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"So how's your class going?" Haku asked Naruto as they played an old fashion video game. It had been a while since either had sat on the couch doing such a thing, but since both had given their students a day to do whatever they wanted before their first challenge against each other tomorrow, they decided to catch up with each other.

Minato was in his lab working on something or other. The last that Haku or Naruto had heard from him was that he was going to make a new arena for them to fight in.

It had only taken one day of training, when Haku and Naruto wanted to use the same room, for them all to see that they needed two different schools, exactly the same. Minato had created the second one, same name and all, on another world base. One was in the Water world, one was in the Forest. The new arena was going to be in Gold City, which was basically a market place within the game, where people went to buy items or jutsus. It was also a place where people could do fun challenges and games without fear of losing levels or life, basically a big arcade city.

"Going pretty well, my students are going to whip yours." Naruto grinned, making his avatar drop kick Haku's.

"I think you got that backward," Haku said, as his avatar jumped back up and K.O.'d Naruto's.

"You always win on this game!"

"It's talent. Want to play again?"

"And die for the millionth time? No thank you. Let's race. I think I still have that speed racing game."

"Nah, this is starting to get boring."

"Tell me about it. We've been playing DREAMSTATE for so long, I don't even know what else to do anymore." Naruto sighed, turning the game off. "How are your brothers?"

"Kisame still has a big ego, and it's getting bigger everyday. He keeps wanting me to look at his bio on the game. He wants me to see how strong he is."

"Why don't you just look?" Naruto asked, getting up to head to the kitchen with Haku. "I mean he doesn't know you're Hunter."

"I know, but..." Haku sat on one of the stools nodding thanks when Naruto gave him a water bottle.

"But?"

"I don't want Kisame to look for me to show me how amazing he is." Haku said. "He's always been this way, and after seeing how great he is for every year of my life, it gets annoying."

"Kisame is a pretty cool brother, though."

"I know. I don't know how to explain it. I guess that I don't need a reason to look up to him. He keeps thinking I need one, but I don't. Zabuza wasn't like that, and I think that's why I got along with him better. He wasn't always trying to prove how amazing he was. Sora's even better because we don't even talk about him. We just hang out and goof off."

"And me and him fight all the time." Naruto grinned.

"Yes," Haku laughed. "But that's what makes it fun. We're not trying to prove ourselves, we're just having fun."

"Maybe you should talk to Kisame then."

"Talking to him is impossible." Haku groaned. "As soon as I come into his sight, it's all, 'look at how awesome I am, ain't I so cool?'. This is a depressing conversation, let's go see what your dad is doing."

"Fine by me."

X~x~X

"Okay," Kyuubi said, breaking into his student's conversations as they stood within a locker room of sorts, within the arena. In a few minutes they'd be out there fighting. His students against Hunters. "You've had two minutes to decide who's going to fight first. Team A and Team B. Itachi?" he questioned looking toward the Uchiha. By some way or other, Itachi had become the captain of Anbu Red. Kyuubi wasn't sure how that happened, but he wasn't complaining. Itachi was good, not as great as himself or Hunter but he had potential.

"Team A consist of: Kakuzu, Sora, Shikamaru, Deidara, Kimimaro, and Anko. Team B is: Fuuka, Neji, myself, Hidan, Shino, and Konan." Itachi answered.

"Is there a reason?" Kyuubi asked, though he kind of had an idea.

"Yes, Kakuzu and Fuuka have many styles under them, so both teams get one of them. Sora and Neji both excel at wind styles. Deidara is opposite of myself in styles to a degree, so we would only damper each others attack until we gain better control combining them. Shino's bugs and Shikamaru's shadows could be used in the same way if we need to lose light, not to mention that both could take over an opponet with a certain jutsu. Kimimaro and Hidan were randomly placed and Konan and Anko hate each other."

"Not my fault she died against me." Anko stated with arms crossed.

"When our side wins, I'm so replacing you." Konan glared.

"Enough, I'm not a babysitter." Kyuubi growled. "I have something for all of you." he went on, pushing a few buttons on his sleeve, making a bright light appear. "These are from my personal collection. You get these when you go when against a demon. Since I've beaten quite a few, I have many to spare. Know that whoever is replaced, your band will go to your replacement." at that he handed each of them a head band, all of them in black with a demon's symbol on them.

"What are these?" Hidan asked, wrapping his around his neck.

"Demon Bands," Kyuubi answered. "Each one is connected to a demon out in this world. Once these are on, your strenghts, life, agility, and so on increase by twenty percent."

"How many demons are on this game?" Deidara asked, looking at his stats on his arm. Man he had shot up quite a bit. Maybe he should get into demon hunting.

"There, that I have come across, are roughly ten per world. They were a challenge when I started but when you start to fight a few you realize that killing them gets easier."

'OR YOU JUST GOT STRONGER THEN ALL OF THEM.'

'Same difference'.

"This works." Itachi nodded, pleased, closing his stats down to look over his team. "Remember this is only a scouting fight. Fight hard but don't use everything that will give away our attacks. We want them to use what they have to the best of their power and find what we can use on our team for future fights. Alright?"

"Yeah," some said as other's nodded.

"Alright," Kyuubi nodded, wondering if he had ended up with the wrong team. Hunter was more of the 'think it through and what not'. He was more of the 'go out there and attack to see what happens'. Deciding that so long as his team got stronger to be future opponets, Kyuubi decided that he didn't really care. "let's go make our appearance."

X~x~X

"Everyone ready?" Hunter asked his students as they clustered into their groups. Team 1 was: Pain, Gaara, Zetsu, Kisame, Sasori, and Tenten. Team 2 was: Kabuto, Kakashi, Zabuza, Sasuke, Kiba and Sai. He wasn't sure what they were trying for their teams, and was pretty sure they weren't sure either. Pain had taken it upon himself to be in charge, but Kisame had fought him with everything. So why they put themselves together, he didn't know.

After day one of training, Hunter realized that he had been stuck with all the egolistic morons, save for a few. Most of his students had something to prove. Not to mention that four of them wanted to work mainly on their strongest attack, sadly one of them was Kisame. They listened to what Hunter told them, but did what they wanted. He was hoping that they would come together for their first tourament, but he had been lying when he told Kyuubi about kicking butt. Team 2 would probably do alright since Zabuza had taken it upon himself to get everyone in order. Team 1 was another story.

"Yeah, send us out." Kisame smirked, taking charge before Pain could.

'What did I get myself into?' he linked to Minato. With the annoyance of his team, and Kisame back home, his life was just haywire.

'COULD BE WORSE,' Minato answered.

'I just hope your son is having as much trouble as I am.' Hunter grinned.

X~x~X

Both teams entered together, Hunter and Kyuubi leading their students toward the center. The crowd was already going crazy, and surprisingly, Yamato was standing in the center of the arena on a white line separating blue from red, waiting for both players.

"Kyuubi, Hunter, welcome to the first fight between the schools." he said.

'Nice intro.' Kyuubi linked making Hunter snicker and Yamato narrow his eyes at him.

"If you two will please take to your seats, leaving six students a piece, we can get started."

'YOU BOYS MADE HIM FORGET HIS WHOLE SPEECH.'

'Yeah, I had it all nice and ready!' Yamato shouted in their heads.

'Thank god for small mircles.' Hunter replied, moving off to the section of seats colored blue. Kyuubi doing the same as he moved to the red section. It was kind of weird that half the stadium was blue and half red. It was a little weird that every on-looker had taken it upon themselves to switch out their normal gear to wear the color of their favorite Legend.

"Alright, for the first half of the battle, we will have Anbu Red: Shikamaru, Sora, Kakuzu, Anko, Deidara, and Kimimaro." at their names, each of them raised a hand into the air, smirking as people started cheering. "Their challengers, Anbu Blue: Tenten, Sasori, Kisame, Pain, Gaara, and Zetsu." Once more the crowd went crazy.

"Rules are simple." Yamato said, bringing everyone to silence and happily enjoying being the center of attention. "You have ten minutes to defeat everyone on the opposite side. If no winner is declared, then the side with the most players will get the point. There will be a total of two matches. A third match will happen if both sides win a match. In this case, Kyuubi and Hunter can scramble your fighters to fight the third match. Choosing three to represent them. Once a winner is decided, you will have one week to prepare for the first Sannin."

At his words, Jiraiya appeared beside them, bowing first to one side then the other. "Before that though, the winning team can switch out one of their fighters for a person on the other side. Who you switch is up to the team, neither Hunter or Kyuubi will aid their teams beyond getting them ready to fight the next Sannin. It is up to the teams to figure out how they proceed in these matches. Good luck to both sides and may the battle be vastly enteraining."

'AND HE TOSSED HIS SPEECH IN ANYWAY.' Minato laughed.

'I have my moments to shine too!' Yamato pouted as he moved to the 'Hokage chair' that his brother had created for him. Meaning that he was now forced to come to every battle. Yamato was so getting back at him.

"Prepare to lose." Kakuzu smirked as his team moved behind him, each getting in position.

"Back at ya." Kisame smirked, moving to stand even with him. His own team moving to face off with one of the others.

'Hunter?'

'Yes, Kyuubi?'  
'Did your team even practice? They don't look like they know what they're doing.'

'Don't remind me.' Hunter sighed. 'I got stuck with egos the size of your stomach.'

'Ouch, that had to suck.'

'I'm hoping that if they lose, they'd learn to listen next time around.'

'BOYS, THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS IS SO YOU CAN'T TALK TO EACH OTHER. YOU'RE KIND OF ENEMIES RIGHT NOW.'

'Hey friends before games.' Kyuubi declared. 'Hunter, try Max Level for your next training lesson. They'd have to listen to you then.'

'I didn't even think of that. Thanks Kyuubi.' Hunter linked back, wanting to smack himself in the face. Why didn't he think of that? Going Max would have to get everyone into line.

'Always at your service. Dad, can you set the bell off?'

'OF COURSE.' Seconds later a giant bell went off and the fight was on.

X~x~X

"Deidara," Kakuzu smirked as the blue Anbu ran toward them, their hands moving fast to create their first jutsu.

"Earth Style: Earth Kaboom Explosion!" Deidara shouted, already have been working on his first move. With a grin in place, he stomped his foot, watching as their opponets were sent flying through the air, the earth exploding beneath them randomly.

"Don't let them get their footing!" Shikamaru said quickly.

"No hard feelings bro." Sora chuckled at Kisame as he finished up the hand signs to his strongest and quickest attack. "Rushing Wind Tornado Jutsu!" with another explosion, Sora disappeared into the wind swirling and controling the tornado from within.

"Shadow Style: Shadow Protection Jutsu!" Shikamaru said, casting his jutsu over his teammates, protecting them from the harsh wind and earth attack.

'Wanna switch teams?' Hunter asked, as Kyuubi's students worked together perfectly and his were scrambling just to hold their footing, unable to create a jutsu.

'I'll pass.' Kyuubi laughed watching as Sasori was sent flying into the wall, losing life in the process.

In the chaos that followed, Kimimaro shouted, "Bone Style: Bullet Jutsu!" and with aid from Sora's attack, bone missles were sent flying every which way, striking their opponets hard and sending them to the ground.

"Poison Style: Poison Fumes!" Anko said, pushing out of Shikamaru's protection jutsu as she twirled in the air, one knee bent, hands stretched out behind her, head tilted toward the sky. Coming from her mouth was a lavendar fume, filling the air and making it impossible for the other team to breathe.

'WITH THE WAY THINGS ARE GOING, I DON'T THINK YOUR TEAM IS GOING TO DO A MOVE, HUNTER.'

'They can't even get a move together.' Kyuubi grinned, 'We should have betted.'

'Don't count them out yet.' Hunter replied trying to sound very knowning. Inside his head he was chanting please please please don't fail. Kyuubi would never let him live it down if he died before his team could do anything.

"Gaara, Tenten, cover us." Pain demanded as he Sasori, Zetzu, and Kisame moved to surround Anbu Red. Their beginning didn't start off to their advantage, but Pain had worked with the other four before in this game. They were a team before this school was open. Pain may not have worked with Kisame much, since neither could get along with each other, but he had worked with the other two off and on throughout DREAMSTATE. They all knew the same move, and even if Hunter wanted them to not rely on their strongest move, Pain wasn't going to die because of it.

Tossing a kunai into the earth before her, Tenten kept her head covered as she did a quick jutsu. She had been listening closely to what Hunter had been teaching. To become great you had to start small. Believing his words and wanting to follow them as best as she could, she ignored Gaara fighting back with his sand and did a quick jutsu she had been working on. "Kunai Suit Jutsu!" she said, allowing the kunai to wrap around her body like a second skin. When her body took on the kunai armor like a second skin, turning her a dull silver, she stood up. "You keep attacking Gaara!" she shouted as she moved to run toward her closest teammate, Kisame.

Start small, then grow. She chanted in her head, hoping that the last two weeks wouldn't be for nothing. She had only practiced this with a few of her teammates; Kakashi, Zabuza, Kabuto, and Sai, everyone that was on the second team. She had never even thought of using this weak protectiong jutsu in quite this way until Hunter asked everyone to show them their weakest move ever. He had helped one person at a time for two hours, advising them how to make that attack better. He had helped Tenten see beyond the weak defensive move, and Tenten was excited, slightly nervous, to try it out.

"Kunai Suit Transfer!" she said, touching Kisame as she finished the hand movements, surprising him slightly when his skin started to turn the same shade she was. Getting an approving nod when it was done, Kisame believing it was a shield, Tenten ran toward the next person, dodging attacks from Kimimaro. Reaching Pain she did the same jutsu before moving off. Finally when she had touched everyone but Gaara, weaking her Chakra by a quarter, she stood close to the rest of her waiting teammates and did her next jutsu, "Five Star Kunai: Flying Blades!"

With a gasp from each of the four she placed the jutsu on, Tenten pulled the kunai toward each other, taking the pieces she left behind on her teammates, building her jutsu stronger using their chakra, and watched as the dull silver drained from their bodies and raced toward the Anbu Red between them. With a flash of silver, the kunai came together, sending their opponets falling to the ground as they lost hold of their jutsu.

'WOW!'

'Someone listened to me!' Hunter shouted, almost cried.

'That is so you,' Kyuubi grinned, happy for his friend, knowing Hunter would love nothing more then to dance and sing to the heavens.

"Yes!" Tenten screamed, pumping her fist.

As Anbu Red scrambled to get their grove back, Kisame, Pain, Zetsu, and Sasori finally finished charging up. "Red Dawn: Silent Strike Jutsu!"

'Again?' Kyuubi sighed.

'It's a good attack.' Hunter replied, though he was wishing they wouldn't use it. Hello, they had former Akatsuki members on the other team, surely they would have figured something out.

'It's boring.'

"Now!" Itachi shouted, hoping they heard. If that jutsu touched his teammates, that was it for them. The attack would be their downfall, he should know. With the amount of Akatsuki on both teams, and Kyuubi not wanting his team to use that move, Itachi knew that Anbu Blue would. It was a good thing he had thought of an out for his teammates in case of this.

"Earth Style: Earth Swallow Jutsu!" Kakuzu shouted, swallowing his own team beneath the ground.

At the same time Sora shouted, "Wind Protection: Body Armor Jutsu!" with a gust of wind, everyone on Anbu Red was surrounded by an orb, the earth doing all it could to swallow them down, but the wind holding them up just below the surface.

Deidara counted to ten in his head. Beneath the ground, he couldn't hear much. Up above, he couldn't see at all with all of the attacks flying from his teammates. Itachi had told them to wait for his signal. Deidara thought it would have been something cool, but stupid Itachi couldn't even do that. Who shouted 'Now!' for a signal?

Knowing how long the jutsu would last above, Deidara started working on his own. Finally reaching ten, he whispered, "Earth Style: Rock Pop Jutsu!"

He couldn't see it but he knew that there were boulders popping up in a sequence, almost like a dance around the arean. He hoped that at least one knocked out the opposing team, perferrably one of his former Akatsuki. The less there were of them, the weaker the Red Dawn attack.

When the orb of air started to slowly move up, reminding Deidara of the earth giving birth and making him laugh, he crawled the rest of the way out. With a pout, he saw that none of the opposing team had fallen.

"They're weaker." Kakuzu said beside him. "Lightning Style: Static Slash Jutsu!" with a flash from the sky, lightning struck hard, leaving indents around the arena making all of them jump to avoid it.

"More flash," Kimimaro said, a believer in Kyuubi's teaching. Unknowingly, much like Tenten, Kimimaro had a mad case of hero worship, believing that his teacher knew the best way to win. If Kyuubi wanted more flash, he'd give it to him. "Bone Style: Bone Rain Jutsu!" Arching forward, his back expolded, bones springing free like little shiny marbles, only to come down hard, hitting Tenten and bringing her to her knees.

'Is anyone going to fall?' Kyuubi asked, impressed by his students moves. He had no trouble teaching them, telling them to use more to go farther. And the example he showed of combining a fire jutsu and a water jutsu showed his students what he wanted. They had worked together well.

'Their health is falling fast.' Hunter replied, looking them over. 'Kimimaro is losing chakra fast. Tenten is only one hit away from being out of this. Kakuzu and Deidara are still pretty well off.'

'Pain and Kisame are still doing well too.' Kyuubi said looking over Hunter's team. 'Anko still has some life and Chakra too her. Sora lost a lot of Chakra with his first move, but that move was so freakin' awesome!'

'It had everything you love in it.' Hunter chuckled. 'Shikamaru seems to be struggling. I think the after affects of holding a strong protection jutsu over so many people are finally getting to him.'

'Gaara's random jutsus were a bad call on his part. He's strong but his chakra can't take the constant changes.'

'He should have listened to what I told him.' Hunter sighed in annoyance. 'The only ones that seemed to take to what I was saying were Tenten, Kakashi, Zabuza, Kabuto, Sai, and Sasuke. The rest are all doing their own things.'

'Can't wait to see the second battle then.' Kyuubi linked, watching Zetsu and Sasori. Both were holding strong, but how long could they keep going as they were? Itachi had told him that Red Dawn took more chakra and energy then any other attack. The more people that held the Jutsu, the more it took to keep it going.

Number 893331 has fallen. 11 players still stand.

The computer said when Shikamaru's attack struck Tenten.

'Oooooh! I like how it said that.' Kyuubi linked. 'Do it again! Do it again!'

'YOU ALIVE YAMATO?'

'Shut up! This is so intense!' Yamato said, sitting on the edge of his seat and ignoring what everyone was saying. He had never seen a battle, that didn't involve him, in avatar person, and it was so cool!

"Fight back!" Zabuza shouted, wondering what the heck Kisame was doing out there. His brother boasted how amazing he was and yet he had yet to do anything beyond Red Dawn. Anbu Red stopping him from forming his first attack. He didn't want his team to lose! What would get Kisame to fight harder? "Kisame, fight for Haku!" he shouted, unaware of Hunter's eyes on the back of his head.

"Better hold tight, this is going to get rough." Kisame said to his teammates, wanting more then anything to win now. "Water Style: Ocean Creation Jutsu!" he said quickly, water exploding beneath him and covering the ground quickly. Even as the reds' tried to dislodge it, it kept building up higher and higher, taking him with it and sending everyone else afloat. When it was high enough he said, "Great White Shark Summoning Jutsu!" with a ripple beneath him, the shark slowly appeared, twice the size of any real shark. "Game's up." he said, molding his feet into the shark's back, to either side of it's fin. With a push from him, the shark dived under fast.

Swimming back up, the shark jumped into the air, taking one of the reds' with him.

Number 567783 has fallen. 10 players still stand.

'I don't have a shark summons!' Kyuubi pouted.

'You have a whale and an octapus.' Hunter replied, his mind still on Kisame and Zabuza. Why would they be fighting for him? He knew they wanted to impress him and all, no matter how dumb that sounded...

'A TURTLE, A SEA HORSE... AM I MISSING ANY?'

'Yeah, a shark.' Kyuubi said with a smirk. Looks like he was going to the water world after this battle.

"Keep going!" Zabuza shouted, the rest of their team, along with Tenten standing beside him looking as if she had yet to battle, shouting as well.

"Don't mind if I do." Kakuzu smirked, standing above the water. "Water Style: Water Slam Jutsu!" Just like that, all of the water built up, leaving the shark to follow or fall onto dry ground. Before any could counter, the water hit hard, taking out mulitple people from both teams, and dislodging the shark.

Numbers 738411 909765 234572 765429 245643 897431 have fallen. 4 players still stand.

And just like that, everyone that was defeated were seated back with the rest of their team to wait the rest out.

'Now that was something worth watching!' Kyuubi grinned.

'HE TOOK OUT HIS OWN TEAM.'

'Yeah, but he used someone elses jutsu to do it, and did you see the size of that thing? It was huge! Right, Hunter?' when Hunter failed to answer, Kyuubi linked his name again.

'Huh? Oh, yeah, sure.' came the distracted reply.

'You okay?'

'Just thinking. Why would Kisame fighting for me make him stronger?' Hunter linked, unable to get over that. Kyuubi just wanted to smack himself. His best friend didn't even see Kakuzu's attack at all!

'BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU,' Minato answered. 'EVERYTHING HE DOES, THAT YOU FIND ANNOYING, IS FOR YOU.'

'But-'

'Game guys, we'll talk this out later.' Yamato said, watching as Sora shakily stood beside Kakuzu. Kisame was glaring at Kakuzu and Pain was already forming his next attack. 'We have five minutes left, I wonder what they'll come up with.'

'Something epic, I hope.' Hunter replied, slightly disappointed that he didn't get to see his team's potential. With the way they were fighting...he was so going to kick some ass later.

'So long as Red Dawn doesn't make an appearence, I'm good.' Kyuubi linked, 'Red Dawn is just so boring... I'm going to help my team make a signiture move. Something that-'

'Flashes.' Hunter chuckled, leaning back into his chair.

'Ding, ding, ding we have a winner.' Kyuubi laughed, his eyes focusing on his two remaining students. Kakuzu had the most chakra to work with, but Kisame hated to lose and his determination to come out on top, made him right up there with Kakuzu. Pain seemed to have a few things up his sleeve and the most life on his bar, and Sora, well Sora looked ready to faint.

**A/N: Trying to get back into the groove of this story but I'm not sure I reached it right with this chapter. Not working on it for over a year was so not a good idea XD. **


End file.
